


Nada será imposible

by Mickyrythm



Series: Posible [1]
Category: Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Prison, Protective Original Percival Graves, Spanish Translation, Torture, Violence, Wandless Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickyrythm/pseuds/Mickyrythm
Summary: Inspirado por un comentario en kinkmemeGrindelwald se da cuenta de que Credence ya está demasiado mayor y dañando como para serle útil, pero sus genes son claramente fuertes. Los genes de Graves también son bastante geniales con todo eso de la magia sin varita y demás cosas. Así que decide que ellos dos lo hagan para después entrenar a los hijos de ellos como los soldados perfectamente leales.---–¿Acaso estás demente? –preguntó Graves.Grindelwald solo suspiro en respuesta como si encontrara todas las preguntas tediosas.  –Te he dicho –habló. –He visto a tu hijo. Juntos, ustedes dos engendrarán a un mago tan poderoso que todos los ejércitos del mundo temblarán en su presencia. Él será el primero y más preciado entre mis generales y juntos impondremos una nueva era de paz y prosperidad para la clase mágica.–Sabes –habló Graves con familiaridad. –Cuando te pregunté si estabas demente, la respuesta corta era solo decir que sí.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terriblelifechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblelifechoices/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing Shall be Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904355) by [terriblelifechoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblelifechoices/pseuds/terriblelifechoices). 



> Esta es la primera parte de la traducción de la serie Posible, pronto subiré la segunda :)

 

Se escuchaban dos tipos de pasos en la cima de las escaleras que llevaban abajo, hacia la prisión del sótano de Graves. Conocía ya el primer par de pasos bastante bien, eran pesados y llevaban la confianza de un hombre que esperaba que el mundo se rindiera a sus pies, ese era Grindelwald. Graves no tenía ni la menor idea de a quién entonces pertenecían la segunda serie de pasos. De hecho, si no hubiese estado escuchando por cualquier particularidad, tal vez no los hubiera oído si quiera. La segunda serie de pasos era mucho más ligera y rápida, como si estuvieran tratando de contener su movimiento en el más mínimo espacio. Una mujer o tal vez un hombre de una contextura delgada. Ciertamente no era un cómplice de Grindelwald por que él _no tenía cómplices_ , pero tampoco era uno de sus fanáticos. Los fanáticos por lo menos caminan con determinación y el patrón suave que Graves podía oír sugería que, a quien fuera que esos pasos perteneciesen, no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué se encontraba ahí. Eso hacía que fueran dos.

Graves entonces espero, se había vuelto bueno en eso últimamente. También en mantener su ira bajo control al pensar en cómo Grindelwald estaba esparciendo su veneno en suelo estadounidense mientras utilizaba la _maldita cara_ del mismísimo Graves. Prefería dirigir su ira hacia sus pequeñas manifestaciones de magia sin varita, que eran todo lo que podía hacer dentro de las barreras anti-mágicas de Grindelwald. Estaba determinado en acabar con ellas, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Se preguntó entonces si el compañero nervioso de Grindelwald era un político, de pronto era alguien de gran influencia en el congreso o alguien que buscaba serlo. Eso explicaría su nerviosismo por lo menos, a ningún político le gustaba ensuciarse las manos. Pero si la compañía de Grindelwald se traba sobre algún oponente político de la presidente, Graves iba a disfrutar mucho abrir un caso en su contra una vez fuera libre, solo para observar como Seraphina los vuelve pedazos. Seraphina Picquery había llegado a MACUSA de la misma forma que Graves, así que él sabía por cierto que a ella no le molestaría ensuciarse las manos un poco.

Aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que haría si la compañía que traía Grindelwald fuera uno de sus Aurores. Algunas cosas es mejor no pensarlas. Descubriría en poco tiempo a quien había traído Grindelwald consigo. Tal vez, pensó Graves, sería aún mejor si no reconociera para nada a la otra persona. Excepto que… por supuesto que sí la conocía. Era el chico de los Barebone, el patético y escuálido No-Maj por el cual Goldstein había sido destituida. Graves entonces se quedó observando cómo el chico trataba de esconderse dentro sí mismo, como si estuviera atemorizado por su mirada examinadora. Después de todo, todo lo que había pasado tenía como origen al chico de los Barebone, si Goldstein no hubiera intentado salvarlo -si no hubiese dejado que ganara su corazón por la justicia y arruinara su carrera- entonces Graves no tendría por qué haber sido forzado a destituirla. Y si no hubiese sido forzado hacerlo entonces no tendría por qué haber estado tomando sólo en su oficina, lamentándose sobre la maldita pérdida de talento era exiliar a Goldstein a las oficinas de permisos de varitas. Ella podría haber estado arrasando con Investigaciones Mayores si no fuera por eso. Graves ya había estado observándola para eso. Norton, su ultimo protégé, se encontraba atemorizando a los contrabandistas de pociones en San Francisco y Goldstein hubiese sido la siguiente en línea para tomar el puesto de Norton.

Sin embargo, Goldstein debido haber sido despedida inmediatamente por haber provocado una posible brecha en la ley Rappaport, sin mencionar cuantos dragots le había costado al departamento todo el tiempo extra de los Obliviadores. Así que la oficina de permisos de varita había sido lo mejor que Graves puedo hacer para salvar su carrera. Por lo menos así seguía formando parte de MACUSA y, si tenía el suficiente cuidado, lograr hacer una diferencia dentro ella. Tal vez así, después de cuatro o cinco años, lograría traerla de vuelta al Departamento de Investigaciones. Después de todo, ¿qué eran solo cuatro o cinco años para la media de vida de un mago normal? (Ahora solo estaba agradecido de que la oficina de permisos la había mantenido a salvo y fuera de la vista de Grindelwald, aunque el resto de su equipo no tuviera la misma suerte. Necesitaría de buenos Aurores para limpiar todo el desastre de Grindelwald una vez todo esto acabase).

Graves se repitió a si mismo que si no hubiera tomado un par de vasos de más de Roanoke Evanescente Rye Whiskey tal vez Grindelwald no hubiese podido vencerlo tan fácilmente. Hubiera sido más rápido en sacar su varita, evitado mejor la maldición que casi corta su pierna izquierda por debajo de la rodilla, hubiera mostrado más resistencia y puesto una mejor pelea. Tal vez todo eran mentiras, pero si no hubiese estado borracho entonces hubiera peleado hasta la muerte con Grindelwald, sacrificando su vida por la protección de su gente tal como debería hacerlo un Graves.

—¿Mr. Graves? —preguntó el chico Barebone, sonaba algo incierto y asustado mientras miraba entre la cara de Graves y la de Grindelwald, el bastardo todavía utilizando la cara de éste.

—Todo está bien, Credence —dijo Grindelwald en lo que probablemente creía que era una voz reconfortante. Graves solo esperaba que no estuviera utilizando esa maldita voz con los Aurores junior, probablemente saldrían corriendo de inmediato. –Entiendo que esto es tal vez bastante confuso para ti, mi niño.

—¿Sabes qué lo haría menos confuso? Si no tuvieras puesto mi cuerpo como un traje a mal hecho. —dijo Graves. La sonrisa que Grindelwald le dio en respuesta fue envenenadoramente dulce.

—Tus subordinados parece bastante convencidos, me preguntó ¿eso qué dice sobre ti?

_Nada bueno_ , pensó Graves, pero sabía mejor que admitirlo en voz alta.

—Principalmente, que debo de trabajar en sus habilidades de observación. —dijo plenamente. —Ya casi tengo todo un plan de entrenamiento listo.

—Que divertido. —habló Grindelwald. —Todavía piensas que puedes escapar.

—Todavía sigo vivo ¿o no es así? —respondió él. Mientras todavía respirara seguiría peleando. Era uno de los Graves, no podría hacer nada menos que eso.

—¿En verdad piensas que te mantuve con vida solo porque necesitaba ingredientes para la poción Multijugos? —preguntó el otro. —En serio, Percival. Podría haber conseguido los mismos resultados con una transfiguración. Así que no, te mantuve con vida para algo mucho, mucho más útil.

—Me gusta asumir que el torturarme por información también tiene un gran factor en el que con vida. —dijo él arrastrando sus palabras. —Teniendo en cuenta que no podrías pasar por el Director de Seguridad Mágica de MACUSA si no lo hacías.

—Tengo un mejor uso para ti, Percival. —Graves no iba a preguntar, no debía hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó. La sonrisa venenosa de Grindelwald se ensancho al oír la pregunta.

—El mismo motivo por el cual traje al joven Credence aquí conmigo. —respondió. —He _visto_ a tu hijo.

Graves había oído que Grindelwald era un Vidente y él parecía creérselo de verdad. Sin embargo, Graves todavía no había conseguido ninguna prueba contundente al respecto, aunque debía admitir que la habilidad de Grindelwald de evadir su arresto constantemente era igual de sorprendente como era de irritante.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—Tu hijo. —repitió Grindelwald y aun así esa declaración seguía sin tener ningún sentido.

—¿Acaso estás demente? —preguntó Graves. Grindelwald solo suspiro en respuesta como si encontrara todas las preguntas tediosas.

—Te he dicho —habló. —He visto a tu hijo. Juntos, ustedes dos engendrarán a un mago tan poderoso que todos los ejércitos del mundo temblarán en su presencia. Él será el primero y más preciado entre mis generales y juntos impondremos una nueva era de paz y prosperidad para la clase mágica.

—Sabes —habló Graves con familiaridad. —Cuando te pregunté si estabas demente, la respuesta _corta_ era solo decir que sí.

—Lo he _visto_. —Grindelwald insistió. No le gustaba cuando Graves le quitaba importancia a sus tan preciadas “profecías”.

—Por supuesto que lo has visto —murmuró Graves. —¿Y cómo exactamente esperas que un No-Maj produzca este niño mágico tuyo? Porque la última vez que revise, para que los encantamientos androgénesis funcionaran se necesita que ambos padres tengan capacidades mágicas. —hizo una pausa y pretendió que estaba considerando el asunto. —¿Cómo va ese dicho de los No-maj? ¿Lo traerá la cigüeña?

—Credence no es un Muggle. —Grindelwald habló, sonaba casi sorprendido. Eso era a lo que él se opondría, pensó Graves, resistiendo las ganas de rodar sus ojos.

—Creía que era un squib, pero no lo es. —continuó Grindelwald. —Tiene una grandísima reserva de habilidad mágica más no tiene ninguna forma de usarla. Está demasiado dañado ya para servirme como un buen mago. —El chico se retorció un poco al oír esto, como si Grindelwald le hubiese pegado directamente. Este último ni lo notó. —Iba a descartarlo…pero tuve una visión. Parece ser que el joven Credence todavía me es útil después de todo. Los dos de ustedes lo serán.

—Qué suerte que tengo. —Graves murmuró sarcásticamente. Investigaciones Mayores había comenzado a construir un perfil de Grindelwald desde hace seis meses cuando decidió dejar de correr por Europa y cambió su atención, en vez, hacia América. Después de todo son policías, hacer un perfil criminal es más que un hábito y Graves ya había completado y perfeccionado el suyo sobre Grindelwald desde sus tiempos en cautividad. Grindelwald nunca le había parecido que estaba particularmente demente, eso era lo que lo hacía aún más aterrador. Era un narcisista, genocida terrorista, sí, pero no estaba loco. Todo lo que él dice tiene sentido hasta que te das cuenta de que está hablando sobre asesinar y subyugar a miles de millones de _personas_.

Ahora Graves se preguntaba si estaba mal en su evaluación de la salud mental de Grindelwald, porque ciertamente sonaba demente. Empezar a emparejar a dos personas como si fueran animales o premios de copa, solo porque crees que el resultado puede serte útil es algo de locos. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta la gran obsesión de la comunidad mágica europea sobre la pureza de sangre, emparejar a la gente como si fueran ganado probablemente sí tenía sentido. Los matrimonios arreglados todavía son comunes para los magos europeos, hasta donde Graves sabía. ¿No es eso básicamente lo mismo pero con un nombre más bonito?

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Graves. —¿Por qué no hacerlo tú mismo? Así podrías criar a tu propio ejército de pequeños fanáticos genocidas. Cada uno muriendo por conseguir un poco de la atención de su papi. Seguro que quieres continuar con tu linaje.

—Mi linaje, —respondió Grindelwald —será solamente mezclado con la sangre del segundo mago más poderosos en el mundo. Tu hijo servirá al mío. Será su perro fiel que dormirá a sus pies y lo protegerá de cualquier peligro.

_Mercy maldita Lewis_. Grindelwald ya tenía a alguien escogido para ser su yegua de carga. Graves no tenía ni la menor idea de quién sería el segundo mago más poderoso según Grindelwald (el primero era obviamente él, su orgullo no podría tolerar a nadie más). Graves solo deseaba que Grindelwald no alcanzará al pobre bastardo. Tener que escuchar el veneno de Grindelwald ya era bastante malo, ser el centro de su atención amorosa… bueno, eso es algo que quebraría a cualquier hombre.

Pero no llegarían a eso, Graves no lo permitiría. Él iba a salir libre de aquí y se aseguraría de que Grindelwald _pagara_ por sus crímenes. Es mucho más difícil para un hombre muerto el herir a los vivos. No imposible pero sí más difícil. Ciertamente no pueden engendrar niños y eso es a lo que Graves consideraría como una victoria.

—Tenía entendido que mi hijo imaginario iba a ser tu general. —Graves se burló. —¿Ahora se supone que tienen que servir a tus hijos imaginarios también?

—Todo rey necesita un heredero.

—Oí que tener un reino también ayuda. —Grindelwald frunció su ceño a esto.

—¿Estas intentando provocarme, Percival?

—Nunca ha sido algo difícil. —respondió Graves. En sus primeros días de cautividad el solo respirar era lo suficiente para provocar a Grindelwald. Sospechaba que solo quería herirlo porque sí, después de todo, Grindelwald era un bravucón y eso es lo que hacen los bravucones. Graves había sido torturado antes con la maldición _Criciatus_ y con muchos otros hechizos algo más creativos. Lo más probable es que vuelva a ser torturado en algún punto antes de que su carrera termine, ser torturado era solo uno de los gajes del oficio cuando tu trabajo es perseguir a magos oscuros. Graves no estaba muy preocupado por estas posibilidades, si se quedaba preocupándose por todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado, no conseguiría hacer _nada_ al final del dia. Además, provocar a Grindelwald era solo uno de los pequeños placeres que tenía del estar en cautiverio.

—Sigues con vida solo porque me eres útil, Percival. —dijo Grindelwald. —No eres invaluable y espero que recuerdes eso.

—No tengo ninguna intención de serte útil. —Graves respondió de vuelta. —Tortúrame si quieres. Yo no soy ningún violador y el chico de los Barebone es solo un niño.

—No necesito torturarte a _ti_. —Grindelwald dijo con un toque de su varita. — _Crucio_.

El chico Barebone cayó de rodillas al instante, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de no hacer ningún ruido, lo cual no le ayudo mucho al final. Resistió más que ningún otro Auror veterano que Graves haya visto antes, aun así, terminó convulsionando y gritando como cualquier otra persona lo haría al encontrarse frente a un fuerte e imparable _dolor_.

—Para ya. —demandó Graves. No debería importarle el chico Barebone. Era un No-Maj, nadie en especial ni nadie lo extrañaría si ya no estuviera más. No debería haber importado si Grindelwald terminaba quebrando su mente y su espíritu por culpa del Cruciatus. Él no era nadie.

Graves entonces golpeo fuertemente la barrera invisible de su celda, quemaba un poco en las partes que tocaba con su piel expuesta pero no le importaba, clavo sus dedos dentro de ella y jaló con fuerza, lanzando la cantidad de magia pura que podía crear contra ella en un intento de quebrarla.

—Maldita sea, Grindelwald. ¡Te he dicho que pares de hacerle daño! —Si permitía que esto continuase, si dejaba que Grindelwald hiriera al chico, entonces Graves no era para nada mejor que uno de esos fanáticos. ¿Qué importaba si el chico era un No-maj o no? Seguía siendo una persona sin importar su habilidad mágica. Grindelwald levantó la maldición con un movimiento rápido de su varita.

—Es solo un chico. —dijo Graves, apenado de que su voz se hubiera quebrado mientras rogaba. —No merece nada de esto. Déjalo ir. Por favor.

—Debes escoger entonces, Percival. —Grindelwald habló. —Placer o dolor. Su destino depende de ti. —Graves no creía que odiara a nadie más que cuanto odiaba a Grindelwald en aquel momento. No podía acostarse con el chico Barebone, pero tampoco podía quedarse parado ahí y ver como Grindelwald lo torturaba. No mientras pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Debería decirle a Grindelwald que se pudriera en el infierno, esa era la única respuesta lógica y racional. Pero si dejaba que Grindelwald lo molestase por esto, abriría la cañería y no habría forma de pararla entonces.

—Está bien. —dijo él. —Haré lo que me pides. Solo para de hacerle daño.

 

***

 

Credence no lograba entender que estaba sucediendo, Mr. Graves y… ¿el otro Mr. Graves? ¿Percival? Ambos lo estaban ignorando. El Mr. Graves que conocía se había vuelto implacable y amenazante de una forma que le recordada a Credence de su Ma, cuando ella estaba en ese humor de golpear fuera de él cualquier cosa que le pareciera pecado. El otro Mr. Graves no estaba para nada mejor, era mucho más delgado que el Mr. Graves que Credence conocía y tenía un rasgado en su pantalón que dejaba ver una grave herida en una de sus piernas. Le recordaba a Credence a un animal salvaje dentro de una jaula, cuidadoso de su alrededor y esperando a que alguien se acercara lo suficiente para morderlo. ¿Por qué había dos de ellos? Y ¿por qué Mr. Graves quería… emparejarlo con el otro Mr. Graves? Todo el mundo sabe que dos hombres no pueden tener bebés, excepto que eso fuera algo que las personas mágicas pudieran hacer. Mr. Graves le había dicho a Credence que poseía mágica y que él podría enseñarle a usarla, aun así, Credence no creía que fuera lo suficientemente mágico para lograr _eso_.

Credence lucho en contra de la sensación de pena que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, amenazando con llenarlo de la idea de que tal vez Mr. Graves sabe de las cosas incorrectas e inmorales que Credence no podía parar de desear. Tal vez Mr. Graves sabia la forma cómo Credence revivía cada uno de sus encuentros en la noche cuando no podía dormir, regocijándose en la memoria de todos los pequeños roces. Tal vez por eso era que quería poner a Credence a un lado y el por qué estaba dispuesto a desecharlo, antes de que tuviera esa visión del supuesto hijo que Credence traería con el otro Mr. Graves.

Mr. Graves tenía el don de la profecía, tal como Samuel y Juan Bautista, le había contado a Credence sobre un niño -un niño _especial_ , un niño _mágico_ \- que necesitaba de la ayuda de ambos. Pero nunca le había dicho que ese niño sería de Credence según una profecía. Por esto, Credence se preguntaba si así fue como se sintió la Virgen María cuando el Arcángel Gabriel le dijo que llevaría al hijo de Dios en su vientre. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a rezar un Ave María para pedir perdón por su blasfemia. Él era ya demasiado pecador como para ser favorecido por Dios y ahora debía traer un niño… la sodomía es un pecado también. Todos los que lo vieran _sabrían_ que él era un pecador.

Tal vez esa sería su condena.

—Sigues con vida solo porque me eres de utilidad, Percival. —dijo Grindelwald. —No eres invaluable y espero que recuerdes eso.

—No tengo ninguna intención de serte útil. —Graves respondió de vuelta en voz baja, como el gruñido de un lobo mostrando sus dientes. —Tortúrame si quieres. Yo no soy ningún violador y el chico de los Barebone es solo un niño.

—No necesito torturarte a _ti_. —Mr. Graves dijo desdeñosamente. —Crucio.

Credence cayó inmediatamente de rodillas al sentir como una fuerte sensación de dolor comenzaba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Mordió su labio y trató de no gritar porque a Ma no le gustaba cuando él gritaba y a Mr. Graves probablemente no le gustaría tampoco. Pero esto no era como una de las golpizas de su Ma, no había tiempo para recuperarse un poco y regular su respiración, era solo un constante dolor. Era como un momento sin pausa alguna que parecía extenderse hasta la eternidad. No pudo evitar sollozar un poco cuando por fin se detuvo el dolor, sus nervios todavía alterados por la memoria de lo acaba de pasar.

—Es solo un chico. —dijo Graves, su voz sonaba ronca. Credence creyó recordar oír gritar al otro Mr. Graves algo, pero no estaba seguro de que. No era como si pudiera oír mucho más allá de sus propios gritos. —No merece nada de esto. Déjalo ir. Por favor.

—Debes escoger entonces, Percival. —Grindelwald habló. Sonaba como Credence creía que sería la voz de Dios firme, llena de ira y profética. —Placer o dolor. Su destino depende de ti.

Credence intentó prepararse para la ola de aún más dolor.

—Está bien. —dijo él. —Haré lo que me pides. Solo para de hacerle daño.

—Eso es. —habló Grindelwald. —¿No es todo mucho más fácil cuando todos trabajamos juntos por el bien mayor? —Agarró a Credence de su saco y lo lanzó hacia el otro Mr. Graves.

Credence aterrizó en sus rodillas con un grito asustado antes de escurrirse hacia atrás rápidamente, tratando de alejarse del otro Mr. Graves lo más que podía, pero al toparse con la barrera invisible, no pudo evitar volver a soltar un grito. Dolía y quemaba un poco pero no tanto como lo que sea que Mr. Graves le había hecho antes. No había esperado que la magia pudiera hacer daño, nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Hey. —hablo el otro Mr. Graves. —No hay porque hacer eso. No voy a hacerte daño.

Las personas siempre decían eso, pero casi nadie nunca lo decía en serio. La bruja de pelo oscuro que había intentado salvarlo de su Ma tal vez sí tenía la intención de salvarlo, aunque al final no pudo hacerlo, tal vez ella no contaba. Hasta donde Credence podía notar, todas las demás personas que le decían que no había por qué temer, solo querían que él dejara parecer asustado solo porque su miedo les irritaba.

Credence no tenía ningún de deseo de averiguar si el otro Mr. Graves tenía unos dientes de lobo que hicieran juego con su gruñido. Tomo el riesgo de levantar su mirada hacia el otro Mr. Graves e intentó parar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Tú eres Credence Barebone. —dijo el otro Mr. Graves. —¿No es así?

—Sí, señor. —Respondió Credence inmediatamente.

—Y ya conociste a alguien que pretende ser yo.

Credence se atrevió a ver al Mr. Graves al otro lado de barrera mágica. —Sí, señor.

—Está bien. —El otro Mr. Graves suspiró. —Bueno, mi nombre es Percival Graves y soy el Director de Seguridad Mágica y cabeza del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

Credence pensó que no sería muy amable decir que él ya sabía todo eso porque Mr. Graves ya le había contado, así que prefirió solamente asentir.

—Ese hombre. —Dijo el otro Mr. Graves, apuntando al Mr. Graves que Credence conocía. —Es el mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald. Me capturó aquí y desde entonces asumió mi identidad para completar su propia agenda.

Credence no sabía que responder a eso.

—He estado encerrado aquí desde un poco después que Goldstein trato de rescatarte. —El otro Mr. Graves continuó. —Ninguno de nosotros somos el hombre que crees conocer.

—Oh. —dijo Credence y trató no sentirse herido por eso. Entonces no sabía nada, en realidad, sobre Mr. Graves, por lo menos no del verdadero. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer en Mr. Graves–Mr. Grindelwald. Era obvio que alguien tan guapo y poderoso como Mr. Graves no querría ayudar a alguien como Credence. Mr. Graves (el _verdadero_ Mr. Graves) probablemente no hubiera siquiera notado que Credence existía. Mr. Grindelwald solo lo había notado a él porque creía que Credence podía serle de utilidad.

—Lo siento. —dijo el verdadero Mr. Graves un poco incómodo.

—Soy tan estúpido. —hablo Credence. Recogió sus piernas y las atrajo hacia su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ellas. La voz de su Ma resonaba en su cabeza “eres un chico estúpido y pecador”. Ma tenía razón.

Credence presionó su cara entre sus rodillas y se dijo a si mismo que era estúpido llorar. Era algo que también podría llegar a molestar a Mr. Grindelwald, aún más ahora que no estaba pretendiendo pasar por Mr. Graves.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro. —No tienes nada porque estar apenado, Barebone. Grindelwald miente y engaña, eso es lo que él hace.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como si fuera bañado en absolución. Credence se estremeció y alzo su cabeza de entre sus piernas.

Mr. Graves le dio un apretón reconfortante a su hombro. –Para lo que valga, siento que haya usado mi cara para mentirte.

—No es su culpa. —respondió Credence.

Mr. Graves rio de forma silenciosa mientras dejaba que su mano cayera del hombro de Credence. Este inmediatamente extraño la calidez de su mano y se odiaba a si mismo por esto, por cuanto extrañaba un simple toque. No era correcto el querer ese tipo de cosas. Era alguien invertido y un anormal. No podía pertenecer a ningún lugar donde estuvieran las buenas personas, no sea que llegará a esparcir su pecado a ellos como si fuera un veneno.

Mr. Graves puso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Credence y la levantó suavemente hasta que este no tenía ninguna otra opción que verlo directo a los ojos.

—Lo que Grindelwald quiere de ti, de los dos, es _algo monstruoso_. —dijo Mr. Graves. Credence brincó un poco al oír eso, algo monstruoso. Su hijo profetizado no era el salvador de nadie, ¿cómo podría serlo teniéndolo a él como padre? Tal vez eso era a lo que estaba destino entonces, una cosa monstruosa nacida de un pecador.

—No quiero forzarte. —continuó Mr. Graves. —Pero la alternativa parece ser dejar que Grindelwald te torture hasta la muerte.

—Podría dejarlo. —Credence apuntó. Era algo difícil de considerar teniendo las manos de Mr. Graves tocando su piel. Él seguía teniendo la barbilla de Credence hacia arriba y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. Sentía como si estuviera dejando su cuello expuesto para los dientes de Mr. Graves, como si estuviera ofreciendo su vida a él. —Usted no…usted no me conoce. No soy nada para usted.

—Eso es cierto. —Mr. Graves acordó con él. —Pero no necesito conocerte para saber que eres una persona, Barebone. Aun si eres mágico o no, no mereces morir por los planes de un demente.

Credence solamente lo observo en respuesta. Mr. Graves sonaba tan seguro de lo decía. Sonaba como si él pensara que Credence tenía algún valor solo por ser Credence, lo cual era ridículo. Credence no tenía ninguna habilidad, ninguna forma de ser útil y ningún valor solamente por existir.

—No puedo pedir por tu consentimiento. —hablo Mr. Graves. —Ninguno de nosotros está en la capacidad de hacerlo. Grindelwald espera que yo te deje preñado, así que lo único que puedo prometerte es que no te hare daño. Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de que lo único que sientas sea placer.

Él quedo en silencio mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de Credence. Excepto que Credence no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que quería oír.

—Mierda. —dijo Mr. Graves. —No quería… no estoy pidiendo por tu perdón. No puedo pedir por eso. Solo quería que supieras que no quiero herirte. Que no voy a herirte, no sino tengo por qué hacerlo.

—Yo… yo le creo. —respondió Credence, porque sentía que debía de decir algo. No creía mucho que Mr. Graves no fuera a herirlo, pero sí creía que él no quería hacerlo. Tal vez eso era suficiente.

—Está bien. —dijo Mr. Graves. —Oh, gracias. —dejo ir la barbilla de Credence de entre sus dedos. Credence resisto las ganas de soltar un leve gemido en protesta al sentir la pérdida del contacto. Solo un tonto mostraba su debilidad en la presencia de un depredador.

El verdadero Mr. Graves soltó un suspiro antes de pararse. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Mr. Grindelwald, quien todavía seguía parado afuera de su ahora celda compartida. Estaba observándolos como si fueran animales en un zoológico.

—Por favor dime que no estas planeando en observarnos cuando pase.

Mr. Grindelwald retorció su cara en desagrado. —En serio, Percival, no seas vulgar.

—No me esperaba que el voyerismo fuera donde cruzaras la línea. Ya sabes, con todos los asesinatos, las matanzas, los secuestros y las torturas. —Mr. Graves respondió de vuelta, su voz tan afilada como un cuchillo. —Tendrás que disculparme si he ofendido tus delicadas sensibilidades. —miró de nuevo a Credence, la forma más discreta de una sonrisa mostrándose en su rostro. —Es europeo, se vuelven un poco raros sobres cosas como estas. Está perfectamente bien el participar en cualquier tipo de cosas terribles, pero por Merlín si llegas a _hablar_ de ello.

El verdadero Mr. Graves era bastante confuso para Credence, era como si hubiera decidido ya que estaban juntos en esto. Como si estuviera del lado de Credence. Ese era un buen pensamiento, pero también era uno estúpido. Nunca nadie estaba del lado de Credence.

Mr. Grindelwald resopló. —Estoy familiarizado con cuan…directos son ustedes los americanos. Nunca entenderé el por qué piensan que tener un lenguaje vulgar y malos modales es algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Todo lo que eso demuestra es la falta de buen emparejamiento que tienen.

—Principalmente porque su idea de un _buen emparejamiento_ incluye el _emparejamiento interno_. —respondió de vuelta Mr. Graves.

—Sobre ese tema, —dijo Grindelwald.

—Creía que habías dicho que no querías ver.

—No quiero hacerlo. —respondió Mr. Grindelwald. —Lo único que quiero es que comiences a engendrar a mi general. —pauso un momento. —Excepto que, claro, ya hayas cambiado de parecer. —empezó a sacar lentamente su varita nuevamente.

Credence no pudo evitar retorcerse y hacerse para atrás automáticamente. Mr. Graves tomó un paso delante de él para protegerlo.

—Soy un hombre de mi palabra. —hablo él. —Desafortunadamente, excepto que tengas algo de Desiderata lo único que conseguirás de mi es mi rendición.

Mr. Grindelwald sonrió de forma malvada. —¿La poción azul? ¿A tu edad? Eres un mago en su clímax, Percival. No deberías estar preocupándote por problemas de rendimiento, por lo menos, no en un par de décadas más.

Mr. Graves extendió sus brazos, como si estuviera haciéndose como un objetivo más grande para que Grindelwald hiriera. —En verdad, no puedo pensar en nada menos erótico que el ser forzado a asaltar sexualmente a un hombre joven, solo porque a un demente se la ha dado por comenzar con un descabellado plan de criamiento.

Mr. Grindelwald sacó un envase de vidrio que tenía un líquido azulado dentro de su bolsillo e hizo que levitara hasta donde estaba Mr. Graves. Lo dejo caer justo antes de que tocara la palma extendida de éste y Mr. Graves fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a atraparlo.

—Se agradecido que hoy me siento compasivo, Percival. La próxima vez pondré a Credence bajo un Imperio y haré que use su boca en ti hasta que puedas serviciarlo.

Mr. Graves gruño hacia él. En verdad _gruño_. Un sonido animal como ese debería de sonar mal saliendo de la garganta de un humano. —No te atrevas a tocarlo.

—No me hagas hacerlo. —dijo de vuelta Grindelwald.

Mr. Graves empuño sus manos al oírlo, tan fuerte que Credence se preocupó de que el pequeño frasco de vidrio se rompiera bajo su fuerza. Tomó una respiración profunda y después otra.

Credence se retorció un poco más fuerte dentro de sí. Sabia como dos hombres en el borde de la violencia se veían y era mejor no darles ningún objetivo al cual herir. Pero Mr. Graves solo volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, sosteniendo el frasco en su mano y ofreciéndole a Credence.

—Toma un sorbo. —dijo él. —Ayudará un poco.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Credence.

—Desiderata. Es… supongo que podrías decir que es como una poción de amor. Es generalmente preferida por magos de edad que necesiten de un poco de ayuda con… bueno, los aspectos físicos del deseo.

—Oh. —dijo Credence, dándose cuenta de lo que Grindelwald quería decir cuando acusó a Mr. Graves sobre “problemas de rendimiento”. Se ruborizo al instante, avergonzado de estar hablando sobre dichas cosas.

— _Oh_. Umm. Usted…

—No, todavía no soy lo suficientemente viejo como para necesitar estas cosas. Aun así, no encuentro nuestra situación, al igual que tú, nada emociónante así que es mejor tener un poco de ayuda.

Credence no sabía el por qué _él_ necesitaría “un poco de ayuda”. Grindelwald claramente había establecido que esperaba que Credence tomara la parte de la mujer en todo esto. Todavía no tenía muy claro que se suponía que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer en su cama matrimonial, pero estaba casi seguro de que el papel de la mujer era tenderse debajo de su marido de forma silenciosa mientras este la dejaba con niño. Nadie nunca dijo nada sobre el _deseo_.

Dejo que Mr. Graves le curara la cortada en su labio antes de darle a beber un sorbo del brillante liquido azul. Credence no se esperaba que estuviera tibio y no tenía palabras para describir como sabía, solo que era bastante sabroso e increíble. Sintió al instante el calor esparcirse por su cuerpo, jalando suevamente en su entrepierna. Toda la confusión y miedo que sentía se disiparon al instante, dejando solo camino para el deseo. Él quería… no sabía exactamente qué, solo que en verdad lo quería.

Mr. Graves sostuvo en sus manos gentilmente la cara de Credence. —Todo estará bien. —hablo. —Te tengo.

 

***

 

—Los dejaré solo ahora. —dijo Grindelwald, dejando solo el eco del sonido de su risa burlona mientras desaparecía nuevamente hacia la cima de las escaleras.

Graves apenas puedo oírlo por encima del repentino y volcánico calor que ahora estaba recorriendo sus venas. Hizo una nota mental de juntarse con el Departamento de Aplicación de Pociones una vez hubiese terminado de limpiar el desastre de Grindelwald. Nunca había probado la Desiderata antes, ya que no tenía ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que el repentino sentimiento de deseo no podía ser algo legal. También asumiendo que Grindelwald lo haya mezclado correctamente. Aceptar una poción de parte de un maniático genocida no había sido uno de los movimientos más sabios que había hecho últimamente.

El chico Barebone gimió un poco, con su cara inclinada hacia Graves como lo haría una flor hacia el sol.

Cierto. Concéntrate en el chico, se dijo a sí mismo. –Te tengo. –volvió a hablar, porque parecía que al chico le gustaba tener la confirmación. Si iba a acostarse con Credence entonces debían de estar primero en términos de nombres de pila. Credence miro arriba hacia Graves con ojos oscuros y deslumbrantes. Estaba temblando, notó Graves y peor aún, todavía estaba listo como si fuera a ser golpeado. Todavía esperaba terminar herido.

—Joder. —dijo Graves, retirando su mirada del chico. Lo que Grindelwald quería era algo monstruoso. _Grindelwald_ era un monstruo, el tipo de criatura malévola que Graves había estado peleando en contra toda su vida. Ese era el problema con los monstruos, cuando pasas toda tu vida peleando contra ellos, a veces, su propia maldad puede llegar hasta ti y entonces te conviertes en uno de ellos.

Esto, Graves pensó, era lo que lo convertiría a él en un monstruo.

—Lo siento. —Credence hablo de inmediato, el miedo cortando a través de su deseo.

—Calla. —dijo Graves. —No estaba maldiciéndote a ti, estaba maldiciéndome a mí.

Consideró a Credence. Tal vez fuera por la Desiderata, pero ahora pensaba que el chico Barebone era sorprendentemente agradable, ahora que podía sentir el calor de su piel. Recorrió su mejilla con su pulgar antes de posar un suave y corto beso en su frente. No estaba muy seguro del por qué lo había hecho, solo que sentía que era lo correcto. Era como una bendición o, más bien, como una disculpa. Pero se sintió tan bien que luego besó gentilmente la punta de la nariz de Credence, sus dos mejillas y después su boca. Credence intentó besarlo de vuelta, un poco torpe e inseguro pero ansioso por complacerlo.

Graves volvió a besarlo con cuidado, gentil y seductivo. Apaciguó los suaves y leves sonidos de placer que Credence hacia y dejo que los besos se convirtieran un poco más fuertes, un poco más profundos. Hace tiempo que no besaba a alguien de esta forma y dudaba que Credence lo hubiese hecho si quiera en su vida.

Le gustaba como se veía la boca de Credence, completamente rosada y un poco hinchada por los besos. Le gustaba la forma como Credence se inclinaba hacia sus besos, como si no pudiera soportar la pérdida del contacto. No estaba seguro de si ese era él o el Desiderata.

A Graves siempre le había gustado tomarse su tiempo con sus amantes, aprender todo lo que pudiese sobre lo que los hacía derretirse baje su toque.

Graves había decidido que eso ahora no importaba, le había prometido a Credence placer y se lo brindaría de la misma forma que cualquier otro de sus amantes.

Grindelwald había tomado posesión de su nombre, de su cara y de su rango, pero no conseguiría esto también.

Presionó su cuerpo un poco más cerca hasta el punto de casi caerse encima de Credence cuando su pierna herida se rindió, haciéndolo caer.

—Mierda. Lo siento. —dijo él, viendo abajo a la cara sorprendida de Credence. —El bastardo me alcanzo a dar con un maleficio cortador. Mi pierna todavía está curándose.

—¿Todavía duele? —preguntó Credence.

—No ahora mismo. —Graves volvió a reincorporarse, alejándose un poco de Credence. —Aunque la cama sería mucho más cómoda.

Todo el miedo que se había esforzado en reprimir volvió casi enseguida. —Si, Mr. Graves.

Graves se retorció un poco al oírlo mientras se levantaba del suelo. —No necesitas llamarme así. —dijo él. —Oh, bueno, podrías si eso es lo que quieres. —se corrigió a sí mismo al instante que notó la cara de alarma de Credence. —Me refería a que puedes llamarme Percival, si eso deseas. No me molestaría. Cualquiera con el que te sientas cómodo.

—Yo… sí, señor. –logro decir Credence.

Graves se sentó en el catre, estirando su pierna aun en curación con un leve gemido.

—¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien? —Credence preguntó con sus manos extendidas como si quisiera tocarlo, pero no atrevía a hacerlo.

Tenía heridas en las palmas de sus manos, notó Graves. Bastantes de ellas de hecho, algunas recientes y otras ya casi cicatrizadas por completo. Una vara, de pronto. Su vista bajo hasta el delgado cinturón que Credence utilizaba alrededor de sus pantalones, lo cuales no era para nada de la talla adecuada.

No. No una vara. Un cinturón.

Alguien lo había lastimado varias veces _con su propio cinturón,_ ¿y aun así estaba preocupado por Graves? Que corazón tan fuerte que tiene para soportar todo eso y aun permanecer noble.

—Nada me dolió mientras estabas besándome. —dijo él, sosteniendo las manos de Credence entre las suyas. Era algo difícil el lanzar un hechizo sanador detrás de las barreras anti-mágicas de Grindelwald, pero Graves había sido el digno oponente de Seraphina Picquery durante su tiempo en Ilvermorny. Solo porque algo fuera difícil no significaba que fuera imposible, eso solo hacía que el lograrlo fuera mucho más gratificante.

Credence se sorprendió al ver como la mayoría de sus heridas desaparecían y se inclinó para volver a besarlo. Graves jaló gentilmente de él hasta posarlo encima de la cama, presionándolo contra el colchón. Besó entonces alrededor de la quijada de Credence y bajo hasta la vulnerable zona de su cuello.

—Dime. —dijo él. —Dime si hago algo que no te guste o que llegue a dolerte. Solo quiero que te sientas bien.

—Lo estoy. —hablo Credence.

—Eso es bueno. —dejo volverse a perder en el besar a Credence, deshaciéndose de las camisas y pantalones de ambos al mismo tiempo que el traje de este. Le gustaban los pequeños sonidos que dejaba salir Credence cuando pinchaba sus pezones, no quería herirlo, pero a veces un poco de dolor le agregaba emoción al placer. Se pregunto entonces qué haría Credence cuando Graves tuviera su miembro entre su boca.

La respuesta era, como resulto ser, gemir fuertemente desde lo más profundo de su garganta para luego correrse de repente sin ningún otro aviso. —Perdón. —dijo Credence sin aire, poniendo un brazo encima de su cara. Inclusive ahora en este momento cuando debería estar completamente sedado intentaba esconderse. Seguía intentando no volver a ser herido.

—No hay por qué. —Graves murmuró, limpiando su boca con su camisa olvidada. —Hiciste exactamente lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer. —presionó un beso en la muy huesuda curva de la cadera de Credence y empezó su camino hacia arriba. Estaba determinado en hacer que Credence se viniera una y otra y otra vez, hasta que estuviera tan lleno de placer que ni la memoria del dolor lo disturbara. Siendo tan joven como Credence lo era, no le tomaría mucho el llegar a ese punto otra vez.

—Quiero que te sientas bien. —dijo Graves, palmando el casi flácido miembro de Credence. —Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Con su propia erección palpitando, estaba vagamente consciente del Desiderata quemándose en su interior. Una parte de él quería tirar a Credence debajo de él y follarlo hasta que toda la poción se haya desvanecido de su cuerpo. Sería algo tan fácil…No, sería algo imperdonable. Algo aún más monstruoso de lo que Graves ya estaba haciendo.

Graves se dijo a sí mismo que eso no importaría mientras Credence se sintiera bien. Ofrecería placer ahora en vez de dolor y trataría de hacer reparaciones después, una vez fuera un hombre libre.

Dejo que Credence se frotara contra su muslo, intercambiando besos aquí y allá mientras el placer volvía a tomar posesión de ambos. El movimiento hizo que el dolor volviera a extenderse por su pierna herida y tuvo que agarrarse de él para no correrse tan pronto.

—Quiero, —dijo él, deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de su traje y regresando su atención a Credence.

—¿Mr. Graves? —Credence sonaba como si estuviera en un entre sueño, medio fuera de su mente por todas las endorfinas y la Desiderata.

—Te quiero a ti. —Graves admitió, acariciando con una mano la espalda de Credence y bajando hasta llegar a su trasero, poniendo su mano posesivamente ahí.

—Tómame. —dijo Credence. —Por favor. Quiero esto. Te quiero a ti.

—Ya me tienes. —Graves le reaseguro, besándolo para detener el flujo de palabras frenéticas que salían de Credence.

Hace mucho que no había utilizado los hechizos de lubricamiento, más tiempo que el que Graves le importaba admitir. Su carrera apenas le había dejado el poco tiempo para cualquier encuentro amoroso, más allá de cinco minutos con su propia mano derecha e inclusive eso había sido algo esporádico. Aun así, el hechizo fluyo de él fácilmente, sin varita y sin palabras. (Había, Graves sentía, pocas cosas que podían desanimar más la noche de uno que el tener que sacar su varita para hechizos de esta naturaleza. Era entonces mejor proceder como lo hacían los No-Maj y preparar a tu pareja con tus propias manos. No todos los magos se preocupaban por dichas prácticas pero Graves siempre le habían parecido increíblemente íntimas).

—¿Qué fue eso? —Credence pregunto.

—Un hechizo para hacer todo más fácil. —Graves le dijo. —No a todos les gusta esto. Dime si te molesta. —entonces circuló su pulgar alrededor de la ahora caliente y resbaladiza apertura de Credence, manteniendo la misma presión hasta que su cuerpo lo dejo entrar.

No sabría qué hacer si a Credence no le gustara ser penetrado, difícilmente podía dejarlo embarazado si no lo hacía. Tal vez podría abrirlo lo suficiente para que entrara la cabeza de su pene. Graves entonces podría correrse a sí mismo (lo que no tomaría mucho tiempo a esta altura) y esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

—Oh. —dijo Credence, sonando un poco aturdido. Se movió un poco hasta tener todo el pulgar de Graves dentro de él. —Eso es…extraño, pero ¿bueno? —volvió a moverse.

—Joder. —Graves maldijo. —Tú serás mi muerte. —sacó su pulgar y lo reemplazo con su dedo índice. Credence gimió al sentir el estirón, botando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Graves, su respiración agitada contra su piel.

Graves presionó un segundo dedo adentro, moviendo sus dedos en el interior mientras buscaba el lugar exacto que haría que Credence se desmoronara.

—Oh, Dios bendito. —dijo Credence inmediatamente lo encontró. —Por favor. Por favor, necesito—

—Lo sé. —Graves trato de consolarlo, manteniendo un agarre fuerte sobre su control. Credence estaba caliente y apretado adentro, demasiado apretado. Si decidía tomar al chico en ese momento, le dolería. Presionó entonces un tercer dedo adentro, abriendo aún más a Credence. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Solo falta un poco más.

Él quería —y oh, cuanto quería— alinear su miembro de una vez y perderse dentro de ese calor tan apretado. Aunque eso tal vez era por la Desiderata, la cual tenía que ser definitivamente re-catalogada como una poción restringida. Graves tragó ese impulso. Tenía la determinación y la voluntad de manejar la magia sin varita, podía manejar esto también.

—Por favor. —Credence pidió.

—Te tengo. —Graves dijo nuevamente, liberando sus dedos. Presionó dentro en movimientos lentos, moviéndose fuera y adentro otra vez poco a poco, abriendo lo que faltaba de Credence con su miembro.

Credence gimió.

Graves entonces de detuvo, tratando de determinar si ese había sido un gemido de dolor o de placer. —¿Necesitas que me detenga?

—N-no. —Credence logró decir. —No pares, por favor.

Graves besó la punta de su boca. —Dime si cambias de parecer. —Entonces reacomodó su cadera, deslizándose un poco más adentro. Volvió a abrir a Credence con cuidado y no pudo resistir el sonido de triunfo que salió de él cuando por fin estaba gloriosa y completamente adentro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, casi temblando por el esfuerzo que le tomaba el no perder el control y empezar a empujar dentro de Credence salvajemente.

Credence solo mordió su labio sin decir nada.

—¿Credence? —Graves preguntó, sintiendo el primer cosquilleo de alarma.

—Me siento… pecador. —dijo Credence de repente. —La sodomía es un pecado, pero se siente tan bien, el tenerte dentro de mí. Y eso me… me _gusta_.

Cierto. Los No-Maj estaban ridículamente inmersos en su religión. Esa terrible mujer del Segundo Salem le gustaba hablar sobre el pecado, el mal y la brujería. Graves nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, pero era obvio que Credence sí creía en todo ese veneno. –No hay nada de qué avergonzarse en eso. —Graves afirmó, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás para poder follar a Credence debidamente.

—No hay ningún pecado en disfrutar esto o en la forma cómo te hago sentir. Yo estoy disfrutando esto. Te sientes tan bien alrededor de mí, tan caliente y apretado que es casi insoportable. —era difícil parar el flujo de sus palabras una vez hubo comenzado. —Mírate. Me estas tomando tan bien. Te ves absolutamente perfecto estirado alrededor de mi polla, sin aliento y llorando de placer. —ajustó el ángulo de sus estocadas, tratando de encontrar la próstata del otro otra vez.

Credence soltó un silencioso grito cuando la encontró, sonando un poco sorprendido y abrumado. —¡Oh! Oh, Dios.

—Eso es. —Graves elogió. —Déjame hacerte sentir bien. Déjame ver cómo te pierdes en ti mismo, eso es, cariño, por favor. —Estaba cerca, pero no quería venirse antes de que lo hiciera Credence. Tenía que hacer que se sintiera bien, lo había prometido.

—Déjate llevar. —él pidió. —Te tengo. —logró meter una mano entre los dos para poder palpar el miembro de Credence. Este se corrió de inmediato en su palma con un grito ahogado que podría haber sido el nombre de Graves.

Graves logro mantener una docena más de estocadas antes de presionarse fuertemente en lo profundo de Credence y se corrió con un grito de triunfo. Colapsó encima del estrecho catre y atrajo a Credence hacia su pecho para evitar aplastar al chico bajo su peso. Toda la Desiderata se había disipado ahora, así que era mucho más fácil concentrarse en el chico que yacía entre sus brazos.

Tomó una respiración profunda para regular su respiración antes de forzarse a preguntar. —¿Te lastime?

—No. —respondió Credence, todavía un poco ensoñado.

—Eso… me alegra. —Acaricio suavemente con una mano el costado de Credence, dejando que su mano reposara sobre la barriga de este. —El nombre de Graves es tuyo si un niño sale de esto. Tal vez no seamos uno de los sangre pura de Europa, pero el nombre Graves es bien respetado acá. Los protegeré a ambos desde este día hasta el último, lo juro.

—Gracias. —respondió Credence, pero su tono hizo que las palabras sonaran más como una pregunta.

Graves maldijo en su interior, Credence tiene todo el derecho de cuestionarlo. ¿Cómo iba a poder proteger a alguien estando prisionero como ahora? Se había vuelto demasiado acostumbrado al respeto que el nombre Graves le brindaba. No tenía ningún derecho a la confianza de Credence.

—Duerme un poco. —Graves le aconsejo mientras se separaba de él e intentaba limpiar el desastre que habían causado. –Yo vigilaré.

—Podría ayudar en eso. —el otro se ofreció de inmediato.

Graves sostuvo la cara de Credence en una de sus manos, acariciando levemente los pequeños pelos que estaban en el borde de su cuello. —No tienes por qué. —murmuró. —Yo te tengo.

Credence suspiro y pareció quedarse sin huesos debajo de él. —Está bien, Mr. Graves.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Primero, me disculpo con todos por haber estado tan perdida desde hace tiempo, pero les prometo que ahora sí subiré todos los capítulos restantes durante la próxima semana. No se olviden de ir al perfil original de la autora terriblelifechoices para que le den amor a la historia allá. Segundo, ya estoy trabajando en la traducción de la segunda parte de esta novela así que esperen ver eso pronto también.
> 
> ¡Disfruten su lectura!
> 
> -Micky

Mr. Grindelwald llevó de vuelta a Credence, justo después del amanecer, a la pequeña iglesia que era su casa. Tenía puesta su propia cara cuando apareció afuera de la celda de Mr. Graves. Credence no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de verla, era confuso tener dos Mr. Graves. Mr. Grindelwald tenía casi la misma edad que Mr. Graves, Credence pensó, pero era mucho más pálido en donde el otro no lo era. Sus ojos no eran iguales, cada uno de un color diferente y los huesos de su cara eran mucho más prominentes. Se veía como una de esas criaturas místicas y extrañas de las que los trabajadores irlandeses del puerto siempre hablaban, o tal vez una de esas brujas que decía su Ma -las que eran verdaderamente malas.

Mr. Grindelwald tomó un sorbo de un frasco plateado que mantenía en uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo. Credence lo había visto tomar de ahí antes, pero asumía que debía contener algún tipo de licor, excepto que el cuerpo de Mr. Grindelwald empezó a cambiar hasta parecerse completamente a Mr. Graves. El licor no hacia eso.  
– ¿Qué debería hacer? – le preguntó Credence.  
– Quédate aquí. – dijo Mr. Grindelwald. – Espera por mí. Vendré por ti pronto.  
– ¿Y que hay sobre…?  
Mr. Grindelwald suspiró impaciente. – Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Vendré por ti dentro de una semana.

Credence solo asintió. Quería preguntarle a Mr. Grindelwald si se lo llevaría si en verdad estaba con niño. Por seguro, Mr. Grindelwald querría cuidar por su futuro general, ¿verdad? Pero si Mr. Grindelwald se lo llevaba entonces ¿Quién cuidaría a Modesty?

Camino hacia las escaleras de la iglesia, subiendo hacia su penitencia. Había estado afuera toda la noche, su Ma estaría furiosa.

Y sí que lo estaba. Utilizó el cinturón de Credence sobre su espalda, dejando más marcas que las que había dejado alguna vez antes. Credence solo mordió su labio y trato de no hacer mucho ruido mientras lloraba. Era un pecador y merecía ser castigado por ello. Había dejado que Mr. Graves lo sodomizará y le había gustado, le había gustado la forma cómo todo su cuerpo cantaba de alegría con las atenciones que la había dado Mr. Graves. ¿Cómo podía algo tan mal sentirse tan bien? La Biblia decía que estaba mal.

Mr. Graves decía que no lo estaba. Credence sabia cual dos prefería creer, pero era probablemente algo estúpido. Después de todo él era un chico estúpido y pecador.  
Credence volvió a ponerse, con mucho cuidado, su camisa y saco de vuelta. Su prenda interior de cuerpo entero se pegaba contra su piel, ahora abierta en ciertas partes de su espalda en donde el cinturón había golpeado particularmente fuerte.

Así eran las cosas en el Viejo Testamento, la penitencia se suponía que debía de ser pagada con sangre. Credence había hecho su penitencia, pero no se sentía arrepentido de lo había hecho. No había -no podía- arrepentirse del tiempo que había pasado en compañía de Mr. Graves. Tal vez sí era tan malo y pecador como su Ma creía que era.

Credence bajo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño y salpicó agua helada en su cara. Ma no quería que la buena gente de Nueva York asociara su ministerio con niños llorando, excepto que fueran lágrimas de alegría por su bondad.

  
– Estuvo mal de tu parte haberte quedado afuera toda la noche. – Chastity habló. – Nuestra Madre estaba demasiado preocupada, pensábamos que estabas muerto en algún callejón por ahí.  
– Lo siento. – Credence dijo en respuesta. No quiso preguntarle si estaba decepcionada de que en verdad no estuviera muerto en algún callejón, no quería saber la respuesta tampoco.  
– ¿En dónde estabas? – Modesty le preguntó.

Credence abrió su boca para decir alguna mentira al respecto hasta percatarse que no era necesario hacerlo. Mr. Grindelwald lo había llevado hacia donde estaba Mr. Graves por medio de magia, él no tenía ni idea de dónde exactamente Mr. Graves se encontraba.

Ese pensamiento le dio una sensación extraña de tristeza.

– No lo sé. – les respondió a sus hermanas. Estaba aliviado de no tener que mentirles a ellas. Chastity era casi tan buena como su Ma cuando se trababa de detectar la mentira de la verdad. Recordó la confusión que sintió la noche anterior y después agrego. – Estaba perdido.

Física, emocional y espiritualmente estaba perdido. Todavía estaba perdido mientras se encontraba parado bajo el frio y la clara luz de la mañana.

Chastity resopló, no tan satisfecha con su respuesta. – Vamos. – le dijo Modesty. – Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
Él no podía hacer nada más que seguirlas.

******

Ma todavía estaba enojada con él a la hora de la cena, lo que significaba que tendría que comer solo porciones medias de la avena y nada de pan. En vez de esto, le pasó una de las biblias viejas de la iglesia y le dijo que mejor alimentara su alma. – No es. – agregó, su boca quieta en una sola línea enojada. – como si fuera hacer algo sobre tu ya naturaleza pecadora.

Credence bajo su mirada mientras se encorvaba. – Sí, Ma.

Su Ma sabría si, por lo menos, no intentaba leerla. Miro rápidamente las ya familiares páginas y se detuvo en el libro de Lucas. Siguió las líneas con su dedo: Entonces el ángel le dijo: “María, no temas, porque has hallado gracia delante de Dios. Y he aquí, concebirás en tu vientre y darás a luz un hijo, y llamarás su nombre a JESÚS. Éste será grande y será llamado a Hijo del Altísimo.”

No temas.

Tal vez eso le convirtiera indigno, pero Credence si temía. No sabía cómo no estarlo. Aunque no se había sentido así esta mañana, se había despertado sintiéndose cálido y seguro. Primero pensó que había sido un sueño porque sabía que los pisos de arriba de la iglesia eran fríos y tenían una corriente de aire constante atravesándolos, además que nunca se había sentido verdaderamente seguro entre sus paredes. Entonces decidió pararse para comenzar a hacer sus deberes y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba seguro y cálido, porque Mr. Graves lo había acobijado con cuidado para protegerlo, lanzando un brazo sobre la espalda de Credence como si fuera un escudo. Mr. Graves se despertó de una vez, levantándose de su catre y parándose de una vez, una de sus manos estirándose como si quisiera agarrar algo -un arma, tal vez- que no se encontraba ahí.

– Es en serio, Percival. – Mr. Grindelwald suspiro, bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano. – Ponte algo de ropa encima. No eres un animal.  
– Perdón. – Mr. Graves dijo, presionando sus dientes en algo que no parecía ser mucho como una sonrisa. – Es un poco difícil recordarme de eso, ya sabes, con la jaula y todo. – su desnudez no parecía molestarlo mucho ya que se tomó su tiempo en volverse a colocar la ropa, como si estuviese retando a Grindelwald en comentar algo al respecto.

Credence se atrevió a darle una mirada un poco culposa. Mr. Graves era delgado de una forma que le recordaba a un perro salvaje. Se notaba que antes tenía un buen cuerpo tonificado, pero ahora estaba reducido a solo huesos. Todavía saludable pero solo apenas. Tenía una cicatriz que parecía tener la forma de una estrella en la parte izquierda de su hombro, como si alguien hubiese intentado dispararle en la espalda. Tal vez alguien sí lo había hecho. Credence no había pensado que la gente mágica podía ser herida de la misma forma que cualquier persona ordinaria. Ambos, Mr. Grindelwald y Mr. Graves, había curado las heridas de Credence y, claramente, alguien que pudiese hacer eso podría curarse a sí mismo.

Mr. Graves le paso a Credence un manojo de su ropa. Estaban limpias, Credence se percató, probablemente más limpias de lo que podrían haber estado después del día de lavado.

– El hechizo de limpieza es uno simple. – Mr. Graves murmuró en una forma de respuesta.  
– No deberías si quiera ser capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo, por más simple que sea, detrás de mis barreras. – dijo Mr. Grindelwald, sonaba más satisfecho que irritado.  
– Tal vez tus barreras no son tan fuertes como crees. – Mr. Graves le respondió, dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara. – O tal vez sea prueba de que escogí correctamente. Mi general será imparable, con tu habilidad de hacer mágica sin varita y las reservas mágicas de Credence a su disposición.  
– Mi hijo. – Mr. Graves habló. – nunca te servirá a ti. Ningún Graves lo hará.  
Mr. Grindelwald solo levanto sus cejas. – ¿Y por qué no lo haría? – preguntó. – Tu lo hiciste.

Mr. Graves entonces dejo salir un sonido horrible lleno de ira y desesperación. Volvió a golpear la barrera invisible como si quisiera derribarla con sus propias manos.

– Ven conmigo, Credence. – dijo Mr. Grindelwald. – Es hora de regresarte a casa.  
– Espera. – Graves gruño. – Bastardo, espera-

Mr. Grindelwald solo estiro su mano por la barrera y jalo a Credence hacia él y después de eso se habían ido.

Credence pensó que podría haber descartado todo lo que había sucedido como si fuera solo un sueño. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque sentía dolor en ciertas partes inesperadas. Todavía podía recordar cómo se sentía, la forma como su cuerpo se había estirado para darle paso al miembro de Mr. Graves dentro de él. Cual lleno se sentía, como si ese punto de conexión entre los dos era lo único que importaba en el mundo. Ni si quiera él, por más pecador que fuese, tenía la imaginación para algo así.

Se preguntaba si en verdad estaba encinta. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo criar niños y mucho menos a uno profetizado.

Volvió a detenerse un poco más abajo del pasaje anterior: “Y he aquí, tu parienta Elisabet también ha concebido hijo en su vejez; y éste es el sexto mes para ella, la que era llamada estéril; porque ninguna cosa es a imposible para Dios.”

El hijo de Elisabet fue Juan Bautista, quien enseño el trabajo de Cristo y lo bautizo en su nombre. No era exactamente un general, pero era algo similar.

Credence cerro su biblia y deseo -rezo- que si hijo tuviera un mejor final que los hijos de Elisabet y María. Por seguro era una blasfemia pensar eso, además de ingrato. Los martirios son algo sagrado y bendecido ya que son la manera de demostrar el verdadero camino de Dios por medio de la fuerza de sus convecciones.

Credence no sabía cómo ser un padre, pero si iba a serlo, quería entonces las mismas cosas para su hijo como las que quería para Modesty: que su hijo estuviera a salvo y protegido, que creciera hasta su adultez sabiendo que fue amado.

Mr. Grindelwald no parecía ser el tipo de persona que invertiría mucho en ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué lo haría? Solo lograría que su general profetizado fuera débil. Mr. Grindelwald no tenía ni tiempo ni espacio para cobardes llorones como Credence.

Credence presionó una mano gentilmente sobre su estómago, justo donde Mr. Graves lo había tocado antes y le había prometido en que los protegería a ambos. Mr. Grindelwald le había dicho que todavía era muy temprano para estar seguros, pero Credence quería que su hijo supiera, solo por si acaso.

– Te quiero. – susurró. – Mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. No importa lo que pase yo siempre te querré.

 

******

 

Mr. Grindelwald vino por él exactamente una semana después, apareciendo de repente en el callejón donde usualmente se veían. – Diagnoskien. – murmuró, apuntando su varita hacia Credence.

Credence salto un poco al sentir el toque inesperado de magia. Ya no confiaba en este ahora que sabía que podía ser utilizado para hacer daño.

– Maldita sea. – dijo él, sonaba decepcionado. Agarró a Credence por su hombro y los tiro violentamente de nuevo a la casa donde mantenía a Mr. Graves. Solo la mano de Mr. Grindelwald agarrando su nuca fue lo único que impidió que Credence cayera de cara en las escaleras. Viajar por medio de magia era increíblemente desorientador, y si Credence tuviera la oportunidad de comentar al respecto, hubiera afirmado que no le gustaba para nada.

Mr. Grindelwald lo jalo bajando las escaleras como si fuera un cachorro regañado y lo lanzó frente a los pies de Mr. Graves. Este se puse de pie tan pronto como los oyó bajando las escaleras, la mirada en su cara atemorizó a Credence. Estaba mirando a Mr. Grindelwald con una intensidad atemorizante, como si solo quisiera agarrar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Grindelwald y apretar con fuerza.

– No funciono. – Mr. Grindelwald reportó. – Vuélvelo a intentar.  
– Por supuesto que no funciono. – Mr. Graves gruño de vuelta. –El chico está semi-desnutrido y completamente aterrorizado. ¿Acaso haz olvidado lo delicado que son este tipo de hechizos? Inclusive magos felices y saludables lo intentan por años sin ningún éxito.

  
Mr. Grindelwald hablo entre dientes. – ¿Hiciste algo para interferir? ¿Algún hechizo anticonceptivo, tal vez? Eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para lanzar algo así detrás de mis barreras.  
– ¿Y por qué demonios haría algo así? – Mr. Graves respondió. – Te prometí mi rendición. Soy un hombre de mi palabra.  
– Eres suficientemente astuto como para encontrar inconsistencias cuando te es útil, Percival. – dijo Mr. Grindelwald. – No te recomendaría que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez. No terminara bien para nadie.  
Mr. Graves quedo quieto. – No me gusta cuando me amenazan. – habló, su voz suave.  
– No fue una amenaza, Percival. Fue una promesa. – entonces Mr. Grindelwald sonrió antes de murmurar – Crucio. ¬–

  
Mr. Graves convulsiono y cayó al suelo, gritando como si los mismísimos sabuesos del infierno estuvieran destrozándolo.

  
– Por favor. – rogó Credence. – Por favor, para de hacerle daño.

  
Mr. Grindelwald lo ignoró por completo, viendo a Graves con algo parecido al hambre en sus ojos. Volvió a mover su varita y Mr. Graves tomó una respiración profunda y casi ahogada.

  
– Bastardo. – escupió él.

  
Mr. Grindelwald solo continúo sonriendo. – La próxima vez lo utilizare en Credence.

  
– Claro, porque eso definitivamente hará más fácil que él pueda concebir. – Mr. Graves dijo, regando sarcasmo. – Podrías considerar, por lo menos, en alimentarlo un poco o ¿quieres que tu general sea débil y demasiado pequeño?  
– No lo será. – el otro respondió con la seguridad de la profecía para respaldarlo.  
– En serio. – Mr. Graves hablo, muy pleno y sin impresionar. – El chico es solo piel y huesos. Dale una comida caliente y después hare lo que quieras, puedes hasta rociarla con una poción fertilizadora si deseas.  
– No estas, realmente, en ninguna posición de hacer negocios, Percival. – Mr. Grindelwald apuntó, pero sonaba casi… ¿entretenido? Credence no sabía que pensar hacer de ninguno de ellos.

Cada interacción que había presenciado entre ambos había sido bastante extraña, inclusiva para los estándares de una persona mágica. – Por supuesto que sí lo estoy. – hablo Mr. Graves. – Pero no gustan los términos. Consíguele a Credence una comida caliente, por favor, y después mirare en servir tu… – suspiró. – Tu bien mayor.  
– Oh, está bien. – dijo Mr. Grindelwald. – Si significa tanto para ti. – Agitó su varita y de repente una mesa repleta de más comida que la que Credence podía si quiera haber imaginado, apareció frente a sus ojos. – Sigue. – le dijo a Credence. – Come.

– No podría. – respondió el otro, su estómago retorciéndose de hambre. Ni si quiera una porción entera de avena era algo que llenara mucho y esto… esto era la cena que tendría un hombre rico. Champiñones rellenos, un filete de carne de verdad, papas asadas y zanahorias, pan de verdad untado de mantequilla fresca, una ensalada que Credence no reconocía y por lo menos tres tipos diferentes de sopas. Había inclusive, él se percató, jugo de naranja verdadero en un vaso, oliendo como rayos de sol y cítricos, un lujo inimaginable.

– Come. – Mr. Grindelwald repitió, sonando un poco más exigente.

Credence se sentó al frente de la pequeña mesa, inclino su cabeza y dio las gracias por su comida, porque su Ma sabría si no lo hacía, y estiro una mano temblorosa por una tajada de pan. – Puedes tener más que solo el pan. – Mr. Graves hablo suavemente. Amablemente. – No es ningún truco. No te meterás en ningún problema si lo haces. Ni nadie va a quitártelo tampoco.  
Credence masticó despacio un trozo de pan seco porque la mantequilla era un lujo. Aun así, sabia mejor que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese comido antes, estaba todavía caliente y recién salido del horno.

– Prueba la carne. – le aconsejo Mr. Graves. – Es bastante buena.  
– No podría. – Credence volvió a decir. Se sentía mal, sentarse hay y llenarse de comida mientras los otros dos lo observaban.  
– Por supuesto que puedes. – dijo Mr. Graves. – Pruébalo, por lo menos. Es del Waldorf-Astoria, uno de los chefs ahí es un mago. A veces Oscar deja que me lleve mis comidas a casa. – uno asomo de humor apareció en su boca. – Parece ser que deja que mi impostor se salga con la suya también.

Credence había oído del Waldorf-Astoria, las personas elite de Nueva York parecían patrocinarlo bastante, aunque según los periódicos se habían mudado a una zona un poco más verde. Ma decía que ese era un lugar de excesos y pecadores y que ninguna persona moral debería cruzar sus puertas.

Corto un pedazo de la carne, sin gracia y un poco torpe, y lo llevo a su boca. Su Ma lo golpearía como nunca si supiera que estaba comiendo la comida del Waldorf-Astoria. Cosas tan buenas como estas estaban siendo, seguramente, desperdiciadas en alguien como él, pero era tan bueno. La carne estaba tierna, sus jugos recorriendo su barbilla. Credence no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había tenido carne de verdad. Limpio su cara y volvió a morder otro pedazo, atreviéndose a combinarlo con un pedazo del pan.

Credence probo también las papas y zanahorias, estaban suaves y saborizadas con hierbas que ni podía pronunciar. Estas también iban bien con la carne. Se maravillo con las elites de Nueva York, ¿tenían comida así de buena y aun así decidían ir a otros lugares? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?

La ensalada estaba cubierta con un aderezo no familiar para él y acompañada de nueces dulces en variedad. A sus hermanas les hubiera gustado, Chastity tenía un paladar dulce del cual ella siempre negaba porque lujos como esos eran un pecado. Pero ni siquiera ella podría haberse opuesto a su presencia en una ensalada. Credence deseaba poder guardar un poco para ella.

La sopa no era nada como la combinación aguada que su Ma le daba de comer a los huérfanos. Una de ellas tenía harto sabor y un poco carne mientras que la otra era más espesa y sustanciosa, acompañada de algo que Credence no podía identificar, pero decidió que le gustaba. La última de las sopas era de pollo con fideos, la única que reconocía, y estaba deliciosa e incomparable a cuando era rendida con agua hasta quedar casi irreconocible.

El jugo de naranja era, tal vez, su favorito. Estaba algo espeso y con pulpa que cosquilleaba por su garganta, pero era dulce y sabia como verano. Termino el vaso sin percatarse de ellos y se sorprendió al ver como volvía a llenarse por sí solo.

Credence comió hasta que su estómago empezó a doler, incómodamente lleno. Había comida apenas un cuarto de los platos sobre la mesa, si eso. Las sobras que quedaban y serian desperdiciadas eran inimaginables, pero ni Mr. Graves ni Mr. Grindelwald comentaron al respecto.

Mr. Grindelwald entonces puso una pequeña botella en sus manos, el líquido que contenía adentro era un color verde vibrante. – Tómatelo. – él comando.

Credence obedeció. Si el juego de naranja era como verano liquido entonces el pequeño frasco contenía primavera líquida. Era dulce como la forma en que sería una baya con un toque de algo ácido. Deseo, un poco goloso, que la pequeña botella se llenara por si sola otra vez como lo había hecho el jugo de naranja antes. No lo hizo.

–¿Si ves? – Mr. Graves pregunto. – Te dije que iba a estar bueno. – miró a Credence con la misma intensidad con la que había mirado a Grindelwald antes. Credence sintió primero levemente un poco medio, antes de darse cuenta de que Mr. Graves estaba era viendo la comida.

Credence corto entonces otro pedazo de la carne y lo deslizo entre dos pedazos de pan. – Para Modesty. – mintió mientras lo metía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

– Que instintos tan maternales. – Mr. Grindelwald murmuró. – Escogí bien, después de todo. – volvió a tirar a Credence a través de la barrera. – No olvides tu promesa, Percival.  
– Créeme. – dijo este. – No lo he hecho.

 

*******

Graves estaba honestamente sorprendido que le hubiese tomada a Grindelwald una semana entera en volver a arrastrar a Credence hasta su prisión en el sótano, diciendo acusaciones ridículas contra Graves sobre como intentaba interferir es sus planes. Él sabía que Grindelwald podía ser paciente, el hombre era uno de los terroristas más buscados y tenía un objetivo de la dominación mundial, él claramente entendía el valor de un juego a largo plazo. Pero él también sabía que Grindelwald prefería no esperar si no tenía que hacerlo. Esperar los nueve meses requeridos que llevaría en engendrar a su general era, más probablemente, toda la paciencia que Grindelwald tenía planeado para este proyecto en particular.

No podía decir que lo sentía el que no hubiera funcionado. Un niño -su hijo- sería entonces solo otro rehén más que Grindelwald utilizaría en su contra, y uno mucho más efectivo que el pobre Credence. Aun así, Graves no quería que Credence fuera herido por que él no era, a pesar de lo que mucho de sus Aurores mayores pensaran, un completo idiota. Si Grindelwald intentaba herir a su hijo… bueno, digamos que Graves haría cualquier cosa que este quisiera, probablemente, para evitar que algo así pasara. Después le arrancaría la garganta a ese bastardo en la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

Estaba un poco triste sobre lo que significa la falta de una concepción para Credence.

– Hola, Credence. – dijo él.  
Credence le dirigió una mirada algo nerviosa. – Hola, Mr. Graves. – respondió educadamente.

Graves había tenido bastante tiempo la semana pasada para pensar en que le diría a Credence si volvía a verlo otra vez. Lo siento y Entiendo si quieres presentar cargos eran los primeros pensamientos que tenía al respecto, aunque esas eran dos cosas que esperaba poder decir cuando fuera libre. Quería ofrecerse en pagar los gastos para que Credence viera a un Curador que también fuera un Legerementis completamente entrenado, alguien que pudiera ayudar al chico a procesar todo por lo que había pasado, sin mencionar toda la horrible retórica de esa mujer Barebone. No ayudaría mucho con lo que él había hecho, pero era la única cosa en la que podía pensar que tal vez ayudaría de verdad.

– Lo siento. – dijo él, porque en verdad lo estaba y no tenía que ser un hombre libre para decirlo.  
Credence parecía estar confundido. – ¿Por qué, señor?  
– Por todo. – Graves respondió. – Por lo que Grindelwald quiere que haga contigo.

No era tan valiente como para decir: Por ser la herramienta que Grindelwald uso para asaltarte.

Oh… – dijo Credence, todavía confundido. – No hay problema.  
– Por las barbas de Merlín. – habló Grindelwald. – No necesitas cortejarlo, Percival.

Por la duración de un solo palpitar, Graves estuvo casi agradecido con el maniático genocida por arruinar un momento incómodo con un momento aún más incómodo. – Algo esta terriblemente mal dentro tuyo. – dijo él. – Si piensas que eso es cortejar a alguien.

– Insistes en alimentarlo primero y ahora tienen una pequeña charla incomoda antes de poder llevarlo a la catre. Es un intento pobre de acortejar, pero sin lugar a duda, el comportamiento es el mismo. – Grindelwald negó con su cabeza. – Ustedes americanos en verdad no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo comportarse entre la gente civilizada.  
– Y eso viene del hombre que me tiene prisionero. – dijo Graves.  
– Tener rehenes es un comportamiento completamente civilizado.

Graves quería apuntar que Grindelwald no había seguido, exactamente, ninguna preocupación en seguir el protocolo sobre el tratamiento hacia prisioneros de guerra, con toda la hambruna, falta de sueño y tortura que Graves ha tenido que soportar. Pero sabía que Grindelwald estaba pasando por otra de sus facetas maniáticas, estaba tan concentrado en la idea de que uno de los hijos de Graves fuera su general que molestarlo demasiado al respecto solo resultaría una sesión extendida de tortura. Graves podía resistir eso, pero Grindelwald tenía ahora a dos posibles objetivos más a su merced y no podía dejar que Grindelwald escogiera a Credence para eso por algo que él había hecho.

– Si ya has terminado de insultar mis habilidades románticas, un poco de privacidad sería bueno. – dijo él, tratando de mantener su ira contenida en su interior.  
– Solo asegúrate de llevarlo a la catre. – Grindelwald volvió a recordarle. – No te gustara lo que hare si no lo haces.  
– Sobre eso. – Graves respondió. – no tengo ninguna duda.

Espero a que Grindelwald terminara de subir las escaleras antes de volver hablar. – Siento todo eso también. Hablar de ti como si no estuvieras aquí es algo descortés. Solo que… es más seguro mantenerlo concentrado en mi mejor.

La expresión confundida de Credence se había estirado un poco en los bordes, estaba claramente impresionado por algo que no podía articular debidamente. Joder. Graves quería reconfortar al chico no dejarlo en un estado de shock total.

– Hey. – hablo, posando una mano sobre la nuca de Credence. – Mírame. Estas bien, te tengo. Solo respira conmigo, ¿está bien? Vas a estar bien. My palabra como un Graves, estarás bien. – las palabras salieron de su boca con facilidad, sin pensarlas. Las había dicho miles de veces antes a algunos testigos aterrorizados, a Aurores junior y al personal de MACUSA para quienes el nombre Graves significaba seguridad.

Graves había crecido sabiendo que siempre debería haber un Graves en MACUSA, que esa era simplemente la forma como las cosas siempre habían sido, desde generaciones atrás hasta el mismismo Gondulphus Graves. El nombre Graves significaba protección, como un escudo entre la comunidad mágica en América y cualquiera que dese hacerles daño.

No significaba nada de eso para Credence. Todo lo que Credence podía relacionar al respecto era que el nombre Graves era sinónimo de mentiroso, ya que eso era lo que Grindelwald había hecho. Credence no tenía ningún motivo para creer en él.

Credence tomo una respiración temblorosa y después otra. – No lo entiendo. – hablo, su voz apenas saliendo. Sus hombros estaban encogidos hasta sus orejas, tan tensos que los músculos de Graves dolían en simpatía. Masajeo entonces su espalda entre sus hombros, tratando de ofrecerle a Credence justo eso. Credence soltó un leve quejido de dolor y se quedó quieto, como si esperara que Graves lo lastimara.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Graves preguntó en vez de arrancar la ropa de Credence para revisar si tenía alguna herida. Había parado de masajear los hombros del chico para evitar causarle más daño.  
– ¿Por qué tu… por qué me hablas como si en verdad importara? – Credence finalmente preguntó, preparándose visiblemente para un golpe.

Graves no estaba de ninguna manera cualificado para responder esa pregunta. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales él quería pagar para que Credence viera a un Curador que también fuera un Legerementis, porque así este podría responder preguntas como esa sin hacer que las cosas se terminen peor. Graves era bueno lidiando con testigos traumatizados porque tenía que serlo para conseguir hacer su trabajo, sabía que decirles a los Aurores junior y al personal de MACUSA porque había estado antes en su lugar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era repetir lo mismo que sus mentores le habían dicho o lo que él deseaba que sus mentores le hubieran dicho.

No tenía ni la menor idea que cómo hablar con alguien cuando importaba.

– Porque lo eres. – Graves habló. Esa era una respuesta completamente inadecuada, si la expresión frustrada de Credence servía como algún indicador. – Te lo había dicho antes: eres una persona, sin importar tu habilidad mágica. Eso significa que mereces ser tratado como una persona, con dignidad y respeto.

No todos sentía lo mismo. Era fácil desconsiderar a los No-maj solo porque no podían hacer magia. (Porque su falta de magia los convertía en menos en los ojos de magos como Grindelwald. Por todo lo que le importaba a Graves, esa era una razón para tratar a los No-maj con respeto. No era tan considerado con los No-maj antes pero el desprecio era un motivador poderoso.)

– No merezco tu respeto. – Credence dijo. Sonaba como si estuviese diciendo algo obvio, lo cual era algo horrible en más niveles de los que Graves podía explicar. – Mr. Grindelwald dice que no puedo utilizar cualquier habilidad mágica que tenga, así que yo nunca… nunca seré como tú. No puedo serte útil además de como tu puta. No tengo ninguna destreza. No puedo serte útil. No hay ningún motivo para que seas bueno conmigo.

– Yo no soy bueno. – Graves protestó y se pateó a si mismo por ser doce tipos de idiota un segundo después. Esa no era la parte en la que debería enfocarse. – No necesitas tener ninguna destreza para ser útil o merecedor de respeto. Ni tampoco eres mi puta. Tu eres… – No quería decir que Credence era una víctima, aunque eso era exactamente lo que él era. Era algo grosero categorizarlo de una forma tan brusca. (Y tal vez, una parte fría y racional dentro de él que estaba empezando a sonar como Grindelwald, dijo: no quieres usar esa palabra con él porque no quieres que se piense como tu víctima. Graves ignoró particularmente esa voz en su cabeza. Era una idiota.)

– Eres un hombre bueno con un corazón cálido. – continuó él. – No es tenido muchas oportunidades hasta ahora, pero tampoco has dejado que eso te convierta en egoísta o menos generoso. Todo lo que el mundo te ha mostrado sobre la magia debería darte miedo, aun así, aquí estás.  
– Estoy aquí porque fui un estúpido. – Credence protestó. – Quise creerle a Mr. Grindelwald cuando dijo que yo era alguien especial. Yo no soy… yo no soy valiente ni nada por el estilo.

Graves no sabía que decir a eso. Muchos de los Aurores junior tenían demasiado ego en vez de muy poco. Nunca había conocido a alguien que de verdad creyera que merecía todas las mierdas que pasaban en su vida, mucho menos a alguien a quien se lo habían dicho repetidas veces. Credence parecía haberlo aceptado como un hecho más de la vida.

– ¿Quieres saber algo? – él preguntó. – Yo también estoy aquí por eso. Fue estúpido. Tuve un poco de tomar la noche en la que Grindelwald me capturó. Bueno, un poco de más. Como ya dije, estúpido. – suspiró. –Tal vez podríamos ser estúpidos juntos.  
– Eso me gustaría. – Credence dijo, en una voz tan callada que Graves casi no la capta.  
– A mí también. – respondió él. Estaba un poco sorprendido al darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Credence entonces presionó un corto y rápido beso en la comisura de su boca. Se apartó rápidamente, su cara roja como un tomate, y parecía estar mortificado con su propio atrevimiento.

– Me siento aliviado de que seas tú. – habló Credence, sonrojándose aún más. – En vez de Mr. Grindelwald.  
– Yo también. – dijo Graves, porque el solo pensamiento de que Grindelwald hiciera esto en su lugar le provocaba golpear algo. Grindelwald se consideraba demasiado civilizado para abusar sexualmente a alguien, prefería la tortura de tipo física y ocasionalmente mental en vez de la variedad sexual. Por lo menos en lo concierten a Graves, eso no sería cierto en el momento en el que Grindelwald pusiera sus manos sobre el segundo mago más poderoso en el mundo.

Grindelwald ya hubiese tomado el poco sentido de apreciación a sí mismo que tenía Credence y lo hubiera destrozado hasta la nada. Le hubiese hecho creer a Credence que dar a luz a un ejército de fanáticos era la única forma en la que podía ser útil, la única forma en la que tendría cualquier tipo de valor.

Credence estaba mejor con Graves. Él lo sabía, aunque lo que Grindelwald quería hiciera a su estómago retorcerse.

– Mereces a alguien mejor que a cualquiera de los dos, a decir verdad. – dijo él. – ¿Cómo está tu espalda?  
– Está bien. – Credence respondió, un poco muy rápido. – Estoy bien. No nada malo con ella.

Graves resopló. – Mis Aurores junior les gusta también decirme que están bien. Usualmente cuando piensan que ser tirado hacia las paredes y tener un edificio entero colapsado encima de ellos no tiene nada que ver con sus conmociones, no señor, ¿por qué la pregunta? – dejo que su voz cayera al final hacia el acento del medio oeste de Norton. Porque Norton trataba los traumas de cráneo como si fuera un golpeador del equipo Fitchburg Finches. – Nunca les creí mucho tampoco. Vamos, quítate tu chaqueta y camisa y déjame revisar. No soy Bluebird, pero probablemente pueda arreglar cualquier cosa este mal ahí.

– ¿Bluebird? – Credence repitió mientras obedecía y se quitaba su chaqueta, empezando a desabotonar su camisa.  
– Aelinor Bluebird. – Graves clarifico. – Ella es la Medimago más fuerte en el país. Una mujer muy querida pero también completamente atemorizante. – Cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para herirse de una forma tan grave como para que Bluebird te atendiera personalmente, se despertaría con su cara de ceño fruncido. Justo antes de que comenzar a verbalmente aniquilar a esa persona por ser tan estúpidos para seguir con vida. Esas son el tipo de cosas que hacen que un hombre reconsidere todas sus decisiones en la vida.

Graves era probablemente el único lo suficientemente estúpido para despertar con los ceños fruncidos de Bluebird y de Seraphina al mismo tiempo. No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Nunca.

Quedo en silencio cuando Credence termino de desabotonar su ropa interior de cuerpo entero y la deslizo por sus hombros. La espalda del chico estaba llena de cortadas y quemaduras, algunas todavía rojas y abiertas. Todas ellas tenían por lo menos una semana.

Ira tomo posesión de su cuerpo, casi ahogándolo. – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
– A Ma no le agrado que estuviera afuera toda la noche. Estaba preocupada.

Preocupada no era la palabra que Graves hubiera utilizado. Posó su mano sobre la espalda de Credence y se enfocó en curar el daño causado ahí.

Goldstein había dicho que esa horrible mujer del Segundo Salem golpeaba a sus hijos. Se lo había gritado, de hecho. – ¡Ella golpea a esos niños, señor! ¡Eso no está bien!¡Alguien debería de hacer algo!

– Deja que los No-maj lidien con los No-maj. – él le había dicho. Esa la política oficial de MACUSA y Graves nunca había tenido motivo alguno para romperla. Ahora, parecía ser más como negligencia.

Era diferente ahora, viendo directamente el daño que eso traía. Si pudiera poner sus manos sobre un Giratiempos, iría atrás hacia ese momento y se golpearía a sí mismo en la boca por ser un malparido santurrón. Seraphina pueda que de verdad autorizara su uso solo por eso. Ella aprobaba de cualquier cosa que ayudara a mantener su ego bajo control.

Por los huesos de Tituba, ¿Cómo hacia esto bien?

Detestaba estar no tener poder, y no solo en el sentido de no poder utilizar su magia como es su derecho de nacimiento, no podía mantener a Credence a salvo estando cautivo como ahora. Estaba atascado dentro de una jaula en la cual lo único que podía ofrecerle a Credence eran unos cortos momentos de placer en vez de dolor.

Joder.

– ¿Mr. Graves? – Credence preguntó. Se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Graves a la cara, pero lo que sea que haya visto hizo que volviera a encoger sus hombros y esconderse dentro de sí.

  
– No lo hagas. – Graves dijo cortante.

Credence se sobresaltó aún más.

  
– Mierda. Lo siento. Lo siento. – Tomó una respiración profunda y forzó su temperamento bajo control nuevamente. – No tienes por qué temerme. No ahora, no nunca. Yo nunca, nunca te hare daño.

Estiró una mano para tomar la botella de Desiderata. No era exactamente algo para calmar los nervios, pero era lo único que tenía por ahora. La había ocultado la vez pasada, solo en caso de que volviera ser puesto a prueba. No confiaba que la fachada de comportamiento civilizado de Grindelwald impidiera que de verdad obligara a Credence a hacerle una felación a Graves hasta tener una erección. No cuando Grindelwald lo había amenazado en hacer eso mismo exactamente. – Déjame ser bueno contigo. – él dijo, odiándose a sí mismo. – Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Credence se relajó un poco. – Sí, Mr. Graves.


	3. Chapter 3

El verdadero Mr. Graves era tan confuso como Credence lo recordaba. Estaba empezando a pensar que Mr. Graves en verdad lo valoraba sólo por existir, lo que en verdad no tenía ningún sentido. Nada de lo que hiciera Mr. Graves tenía ningún sentido. Él estaba enojado cuando vio las heridas que cubrían la espalda de Credence, pero no estaba enojado porque Credence fuera un pescador tan grande que tenía que ser castigado. Credence pensó que tal vez Mr. Graves estaba era enojado con Ma. 

Credence también a veces se enojaba con Ma. Más cuando él sabía -sabía- que no estaba siendo pecador y ella aun así lo castigaba por ello. Nunca le trajo nada bueno, el estar enojado, así que había aprendió a suprimir ese sentimiento y esconderlo dentro de él, solo por si acaso su Ma se percataba de eso y decidía que eso también debía de ser purgado de él. 

Mr. Graves estaba furioso y después ya no lo estaba. Lo suprimía de la mima forma cómo lo hacía Credence, lo que tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

Mr. Graves le ofreció otro sorbo del brillante líquido azulado. Credence lo aceptó con alivio porque, por lo menos, eso sí tenía sentido. Mr. Grindelwald lo había vuelto a traer aquí para concebir el hijo de Mr. Graves, el líquido brillante azulado ayudaba con eso.

Si el jugo de naranja era como verano líquido y la pequeña botella de la cena era primavera líquida entonces el contenido azulado era, probablemente, polvo de estrella que podía tomarse. Credence nunca había probado el chocolate antes, pero se imaginaba que sabía de la misma forma que lo hacia el líquido azulado: delicioso y un poco oscuro. Lo prendía de adentro hacia afuera, como las luciérnagas en junio. A él le gustaba. 

Credence tenía una idea mejor de lo que quería esta vez. 

Presionó sus labios contra la boca de Mr. Graves y lo besó. Mr. Graves sabia al polvo de estrella y Credence siguió ese sabor, lamiendo sin pena dentro de la boca de Mr. Graves en una indecente colisión de lenguas y dientes. Quería más del polvo de estrella y de Mr. Graves, quería la forma como Mr. Graves hacía sentir a su cuerpo encendido por el placer. Quería la plenitud de tener a Mr. Graves dentro de él, su cuerpo entregado como un campo fértil para que Mr. Graves labrara  
.   
– Por favor. – rogo él. No estaba muy seguro de que era por lo que estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que Mr. Graves se lo daría.

– Calla. – Mr. Graves murmuró, presionándolo hacia atrás sobre el estrecho catre mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de Credence. – Estas bien. Te tengo. – jaló hacia abajo el resto de la ropa interior y del pantalón, maldiciendo cuando se quedaron enredados entre los zapatos de Credence. Este casi se ríe cuando vio su rostro, como si él no pudiera creer que unos meros zapatos se estaban interponiendo entre él y lo que quería.

– ¿Te estas riendo de mí? – Mr. Graves preguntó, estirándose por encima de él. –Lo estas, pequeño diablillo. –volvió a besar a Credence para mostrarle que no estaba enojado por ello.

Credence pensó que si en cualquier otro momento, él hubiese estado desnudo mientras Mr. Graves estaba todavía completamente vestido, él se hubiera sentido vulnerable y apenado de su propia desnudez. Pero bajo la influencia del polvo de estrella líquido a él le gustaba, porque así podía agarrar sus manos alrededor de las solapas de Mr. Graves y solo sostenerse ahí para otro beso que se sentía como ardía por debajo de su piel.

Aunque eso no era suficiente. Él quería sentir la piel de Mr. Graves con sus propias manos. Credence jaló entonces de las solapas de Mr. Graves. 

– Cuidado, amor. – Mr. Graves dijo, mordiendo su labio como advertencia. – Esto fue caro una vez. – Se apartó hacia atrás, lo cual no era lo que Credence quería, solo lo suficiente como para desabotonar su chaleco y botarlo hacia alguna parte de su celda.

– Llevas puestas demasiadas capas. – Credence dijo en forma de queja.

– Las llevó bien. – respondió Mr. Graves. 

Credence solo hizo un sonido para decir que estaba de acuerdo e intento ayudar a Mr. Graves a desabotonarse su camisa mientras se besaban. A veces ambos se metían en el camino del otro, pero a Credence también le gustaba eso. Era divertido.

La camisa salió volando de la misma forma que lo hizo su chaleco y después sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Por fin, Mr. Graves estaba completa y gloriosamente desnudo.  
Era también completa y gloriosamente sin pena al respecto. 

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – él preguntó, tocando en donde estaba ya duro y masculino, esbozando deseo. 

Credence se retorció un poco. – Dime. – Mr. Graves comando, envolviendo una de sus grandes manos alrededor del miembro de Credence. Era casi tan bueno que no podía aguantarse. 

Credence estaba seguro de que explotaría de la presión y del placer que sentía. 

– Sí. – Credence susurró, medio avergonzado de admitir sus pecados en voz alta y casi glorificarse en ello.

– Eres hermoso. – no había podido ver bien a Mr. Graves la vez pasada. Era difícil imaginarse que algo como eso cupiera dentro de él, pero nada parecía ser imposible ahora que había tomado polvo de estrellas y había tocado a la creación misma.

Credence sintió de repente algo resbaloso entre sus piernas y lo reconoció como el hechizo que Mr. Graves usaba para que todo fuera más fácil. Dejo que sus piernas cayeran, sosteniéndose abierto para los dedos de Mr. Graves. 

Mr. Graves no lo defraudo, presiono un dedo dentro de él y apunto hacia el lugar que hacía que Credence que retorciera de placer, tan dulce que era casi una agonía. Dos dedos era un estirón algo extraño pero exquisito. Él tenía dedos muy grandes, Mr. Graves. Credence podía sentir como los separaba, haciendo espacio para que el miembro de Mr. Graves cupiera adentro de él.

– Por favor. – rogó Credence, porque en verdad lo quería. Él quería que Mr. Graves labrará su campo. Él quería el niño que Mr. Grindelwald había previsto. – Por favor. 

–Ya casi. – respondió Mr. Graves, empujando dentro un tercer dedo. Credence se agarró de esto, porque era mucho y no era suficiente al mismo tiempo. – Te tengo, lo prometo. Solo un poco más. – retorció sus dedos alrededor del lugar que hacía que todo se desmoronara adentro en una ola de placer y siguió tocando el miembro de Credence.

Era demasiado. Credence gritó y se corrió sobre la mano de Mr. Graves, sin aire y profanado. – Ahí está. – Mr. Graves dijo, besando la frente algo sudada de Credence. Jaló sus dedos fuera y Credence se quejó un poco al sentir la pérdida.

– Quiero… quiero sentirte. – dijo él, un poco impresionado por su propio deseo sin sentido. – Dentro de mí.

– Lo harás. – respondió Mr. Graves. –Eso era solo para aliviarte un poco. –beso su camino abajo hasta el pecho de Credence, pausando para beber a lengüetadas el esperma como un gato tomando crema. Credence se preguntó si Mr. Graves iba a volver a poner su boca sobre él. Mr. Graves lo hizo, pausando antes para darle un mordisco juguetón a la cadera de Credence. Empujó sus dedos dentro de él otra vez, haciendo que el cuerpo de Credence se conmoviera por el repentino sentimiento de alegría. Era como ser golpeado por un rayo una y otra y otra vez. No había acabado de salir de su último clímax cuando ya estaba volviendo a subir al siguiente.

Credence se movió hacia los dedos de Mr. Graves, anhelando por el sentimiento de compleción que le hacía sentir el tener a Mr. Graves dentro de él. – Por favor. – volvió a decir. – Te quiero a ti.  
– Me tienes. – Mr. Graves respondió, empujando dentro. Lo hizo lento y con cuidado, Credence quería llorar de solo sentir cuan seguro estaba, cuan amado.

No era real. Credence sabía que no era real, pero era algo difícil de recordar cuando Mr. Graves lo trataba con tanto cuidado. Mr. Graves lo besó una vez estuvo completamente adentro, su boca sabia un poco salada y ácida. Credence se dio cuenta de que podía saborearse a sí mismo en la boca de Mr. Graves y sintió como se sonrojaba por todas partes por cuanto le gustaba ese pensamiento. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda de Mr. Graves una vez este empezó a moverse.

Credence presiono su cara contra el pecho del Mr. Graves y trato de sofocar su llanto. Había aprendido a no llorar muy alto cuando Ma lo golpeaba, pero esto era algo diferente. No podía contener cuan bien se sentía. – Nada de eso ahora. – Mr. Graves reprendió. – Déjame oírte, querido. Déjame oír cuan bueno te hago sentir. 

– Oh, Dios. – Credence dejo salir cuando sintió la siguiente estocada, un poco más alto esta vez. Era algo vergonzoso o tal vez descarado, de cualquier forma, a Credence no le importaba. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa si eso era lo que Mr. Graves quería. – Se siente bien tenerte dentro de mí. – hablo Credence. – Grande, lleno y- ¡oh! Bueno.

– Joder. – Mr. Graves dijo en respuesta, sonando un poco aturdido. Dio una estocada con fuerza, más fuerte de lo que había hecho antes y el repentino sentimiento de calor dentro de Credence hizo que este se apretara aún más alrededor de él y se partió en éctasis. Mr. Graves rio un poco y lo beso después, desplomándose para cubrir el cuerpo de Credence con el suyo. – Estas lleno de sorpresas ¿no es así?

Un sentimiento de alarma comenzó a alzarse por el cuerpo de Credence, por debajo de la placentera lasitud. Era un poco difícil pensar con Mr. Graves todavía dentro de él y presionándolo contra el catre, manteniéndolo a salvo. No podía decir por seguro si Mr. Graves estaba disgustado y no le gustaba eso. – Que encantador. – Mr. Graves dijo, volviendo a incorporarse y se separándose de él, lo que era tal vez la parte menos favorita de todo el proceso para Credence.

Este parpadeo, sorprendido por el elogio inesperado.

Así que, no estaba disgustado entonces.

– Descansa. – Mr. Graves le dijo. – Yo mantendré la guardia. 

– ¿En contra de qué? – Credence preguntó. No se le había ocurrido preguntar la última vez.

– De todo. – Mr. Graves prometió. – De cualquier cosa que podría hacerte daño, incluyendo a nuestro captor. Trata de dormir un poco, yo te mantendré a salvo.

Ninguna parte era segura. No de Ma o de Mr. Grindelwald.

Credence solo acostó más cerca de Mr. Graves y se dejó a sí mismo creer que podría estar a salvo, solo por esta noche.

******* 

Graves dormito un poco, manteniendo guardia de la misma forma como había aprendido a hacerlo durante la guerra. No pensaba que Grindelwald intentara llevarse a Credence antes del amanecer. Tal vez podría hasta convencer a Grindelwald de que alimentara a Credence otra vez, Merlín y Morgana sabrían que el chico necesitaba comer un poco más.

Grindelwald no se había molestado en desaparecer los restos de la cena de Credence. De la miríada de torturas a las que lo había sometido Grindelwald, el tener comida perfectamente buena echándose a perder justo fuera de su alcance, era algo mucho más malvado que cualquier otra cosa. Suspiró y se dijo a si mismo que no pensaría sobre ello. Pensar en que tenía hambre solamente empeoraría las cosas. Había estado hambriento antes. Lo había soportado en ese entonces y lo soportaría ahora, mientras recordara pensar sobre cualquier otra cosa. 

Graves considero en vez al chico que tenía entre sus brazos. Credence en verdad era encantador y no había sido solo la desiderata que lo hacía pensar eso. El contraste de pelo oscuro contra la piel pálida era un festín para los sentidos. Graves quería llevar a Credence a donde su sastre y vestirlo apropiadamente en ropa a la media. Camisas de algodón limpias que no fueran técnicamente harapos, chalecos y chaquetas delineados con seda, pantalones que resaltaran la forma de su trasero y esas largas, largas piernas. Él sería devastador. 

Él era devastador y muy bueno en halagar el ego de un hombre, para alguien que había sido inocente hace semana. Parte de eso podía haber sido la desiderata, pero Graves pensaba que una parte del placer de Credence podía ser atribuida a su propio talento. 

Pero el excesivo y ansioso regocijo que Credence tomaba del acto… eso era todo Credence. 

Graves había esperado que fuera tímido, teniendo en cuenta que él pensaba que el sexo entre dos hombres era algún tipo de pecado. Graves podría haber lidiado con timidez. En vez, había conseguido a una ninfa encantadora que se deleitaba en ser tocada. Credence claramente no tenía práctica, pero su inocencia solo lo hacía aún más interesante. Hacía que Graves quisiera quedárselo, asegurándose de que nadie más experimentara la sensación sofocante de maravilla que Credence sacaba del sexo, ser el único que le enseñara.

Si Credence hubiese sido su amante y no su… lo que sea que fueran el uno para el otro, Graves nunca lo hubiera dejado ir. Era un bastardo posesivo, siempre lo había sido. Nunca le había gustado el dejar ir las cosas que había reclamado como suyas: su hogar, el Departamento de Ley Mágica, su lugar como la mano derecha de Seraphina.

Tendía a ser peor con la gente que consideraba como suya: Seraphina, su equipo, sus protégé. Hubiese muerto por Seraphina he ido a la guerra por su equipo. Generalmente él era peor si se trataba de sus protégé, porque ellos eran lo más cercano a un hijo que él hubiese esperado tener, su legado. Por lo menos hasta que uno de los hijos de su hermana tuviera la edad suficiente para unirse a MACUSA. Él hubiese partido el mundo en pedazos por ellos, igual que lo haría por su sobrina y sus sobrinos. 

A sus amantes les debía más que solo su protección. Si Credence era en realidad su amante, Graves le hubiese enseñado todo sobre el placer que pueden compartir dos personas, teniendo cuidado de solamente aprender las cosas buenas. Hubiese hecho lo mejor que podía para ganar la forma como Credence se agarraba de él durante el sexo, como si Graves fuera lo único sólido y acertado en el mundo del cual Credence podía sostenerse a sí mismo. Hubiera adorado a Credence todas noches (excepto cuando algún caso lo mantuviera trabajando hasta tarde) sacando orgasmo tras orgasmo a Credence hasta que este estuviera sin aliento, temblando y deliciosamente sensible. 

Peor aún, él lo quería. A Graves le gustaba la forma como Credence trataba de sofocar su sorpresa y gemidos de placer contra su piel y cuan gratificantemente ruidoso Credence podía llegar a ser cuando él quería oírlo. Quería experimentar hasta que supiera que significaba cada uno de los diferentes tonos y volúmenes de esos deliciosos sonidos. Poniendo todos esos sonidos juntos como si fueran una sinfonía. 

Graves quería la amabilidad de su corazón y su encantador asombro. Quería el cálido y apretado agarre del cuerpo de Credence y el cuidado dulce de sus besos. 

Eres un idiota sentimental, se dijo a sí mismo. Había visto a Credence un total de dos veces. Por supuesto esas habían sido circunstancias altamente energéticas y un poco emocionales, entre el sexo, la tortura y Gellert maldito Grindelwald. Pero eso, aun así, no era una excusa para apegarse a alguien a quien apenas conocía, excepto por todas las formas en las que conocía a Credence íntimamente. 

Es la desiderata, el razono. Excepto que él había superado eso, ¿no era así? Había reprimido lo que la desiderata hacia que quisiera y había hecho en vez lo que él quería. Había sido cuidadoso y amable y le había hecho el amor a Credence de la forma como un hombre lo haría, en vez del animal inconsciente que Grindelwald quería.

Tal vez era un vínculo de guerra. Las personas que han pasado por circunstancias extraordinarias juntas tienden a formar lazos que no son quebrados con facilidad. Graves no había visto a Theseus, o a Merak, o a Harry o a Liam desde aquella vez en un bar de Whitehall hace ocho años. Dos semanas que se sintieron como dos latidos después de que la guerra acabo oficialmente. Brindaron por aquellos que habían sido perdidos, muertos, pero no olvidados, y se había embarcado de regreso a casa para dejar que ellos reconstruyeran la suya. Si cualquiera de ellos hubiese aparecido al frente de su puerta pidiendo por ayuda, Graves no hubiese dudado dos veces. Se hubiese enlistado nuevamente para luchar al lado de ellos una vez más porque ese era el tipo de vínculo que tenían. 

Ese… no era exactamente le tipo de vínculo que tenía con Credence. 

Graves abandono sus atentados de endulzar el asunto. Él quería a Credence. Credence era encantador y agradable y Graves lo quería tan mal que era suficiente para su verga el solo pensar sobre ello para levantarse con interés. 

– Mierda. – dijo él. – Percival Graves, eres un idiota. – No tenía el mismo tono de cuando su hermana Dindrane lo decía, pero hacia entender el mismo punto.   
– ¿Mr. Graves? – Credence preguntó, adormilado y confundido. 

No, en serio, se recordó a sí mismo. Un ser humano terrible. – Solo… hablándome a mí mismo. – respondió. – Vuelve a dormir. 

Credence se movió, accidentalmente empujando arriba contra el miembro semi erecto de Graves. No podía haberlo no notado estando tan pegados como lo estaban. – Qué… oh. – dijo él, todavía adormilado, pero ya no confuso. – Estas. Umm. – parpadeo, pestañas oscuras doblándose hacia abajo para besar sus mejillas. – Puedo… ¿está bien si te toco?

Merlín y Morgana tengan piedad. Graves debía de decir no. Él sabía y, aun así-

– Si eso quieres. 

Debería acabar con esto. Debería mover la mano de Credence a cualquier otra parte menos en su polla y decirle al chico que vuelva a dormirse. No podría culpar a la desiderata por esto porque no había más de ella en ningunos de sus sistemas. Este era el tipo de cosa que ninguno de ellos podría regresar. 

No estaba seguro si él quería eso. Grindelwald se lo había tomado tomo, pero no se tomaría esto también. No podía llevarse el acto de amor que es ofrecido y dado libremente. 

Graves envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Credence, mostrándole la forma como a él le gustaba ser complacido por un amante. Jaló a Credence contra sí para un beso, una vez este hubiese encontrado el ritmo que a él le gustaba. Estaba demasiado viejo para creer en fantasías: que Credence lo quería, que esta era su catre y no su prisión, que Credence era el amante al cual había elogiado y ganado, pero le dolía el cuanto quería que eso fuese verdad.

– Ven aquí. – dijo Graves, tirando a Credence encima de él, alineando sus miembros y bebiendo de la sorpresa y placentero sonido que Credence hacía. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Credence para mostrarle como brindarles placer a ambos. – De esta forma, cariño. Mira cuan bien me haces sentir. 

– Tú también me haces sentir bien. – Credence dijo, casi tímido. – ¿Podrías? – dejo la pregunta en el aire, moviendo su cadera contra la pelvis de Graves para mostrar lo que no se atrevía a decir él mismo. 

Graves tenía la determinación y la voluntad de dominar los hechizos sin varita, pero su afamado poder de voluntad propia no eran lo suficientemente buenos para decirle que no a Credence. 

– Estarás irritado mañana. – él le advirtió. 

– Esta bien. – Credence dijo, sorprendentemente decidido. – Ma va a darme con la correa de cualquier forma. Prefiero estar irritado y recordar algo bueno. 

– Entonces déjame hacerlo bueno. – Graves habló, concentrándose en el hechizo lubricador. Habían sido solo un par de horas desde que había tomado a Credence, así que no estaba preocupado por prepararlo y volverlo a abrir, no con los trazos finos de semen todavía esparciéndose bajo los muslos de Credence. Este soltó un soplido, empujando contra el miembro de Graves con un gemido. – Ven aquí. – dijo Graves, guiando a Credence encima de él. – Ahí está. 

– ¿Mr. Graves? – Credence preguntó, medio prendido y medio inseguro mientras estaba encima del miembro de Graves.

Graves lo jalo hacia abajo, gruñendo sobre lo bien que se sentía el estar de nuevo dentro de Credence, donde estaba cálido, resbaladizo y apretado. – Así será más fácil. –dijo él. –De esta forma tú puedes controlar cuan profundo me quieres. Todavía estarás irritado mañana pero no será tan malo. 

– Oh. – Credence dejo salir otro soplido. Se levanto solo un poco y después cayo con más fuerza de la que Graves pensaba que había intentado hacerlo. Tenía que doler, dolor alzándose en vez de placer, excepto que Credence volvió a hacerlo. 

– Joder. – Graves dijo. – ¿No duele eso?

Credence puso sus manos en los hombros de Graves. – Sí. – dijo él, sus ojos oscuros. – Pero quiero que lo haga. Quiero recordar que es un dolor bueno y no uno malo. 

– Merlín, Morgana y todos los caballeros de Arturo. – Graves respiró, atrayendo a Credence hacia él hasta que pudiera presionar besos castos contra su boca. – Tú serás mi muerte. – Movió su cadera hacia arriba, dentro de Credence y lo beso hasta que los labios de ambos estaban hinchados, carnosos y rojos.

– Tócame. – Credence rogó. – Por favor, Mr. Graves. Necesito, necesito- 

– Te tengo, cariño. – Graves lo consoló, envolviendo su mano alrededor del miembro de Credence y postrando besos es su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho. – Todo lo que necesitas hacer el soltarte y dejar que te reciba. 

Credence colapso contra él, corriéndose con un suspiro sin aliento. Se puso terriblemente apretado contra el miembro de Graves mientras se venía, dejando salir el orgasmo de él con un gruñido sin palabra. 

Graves los giró hasta que Credence estuviera debajo de él, donde podría mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier daño. – Te tengo. – dijo él en broma.  
Credence murmuro un de acuerdo sin palabras, complacido. 

– Mi querido. – Graves murmuró, presionando besos contra el pulso de Credence. – Amable, encantador y mío. – En algún lugar por fuera de su cerebro primitivo, Graves estaba casi seguro de que iba arrepentirse de esto mañana o, por lo menos, pensarlo dos veces. Pero eso era algo difícil de pensar ahora cuando estaba saciado, complacido y todavía dentro de su amante.   
No había contado con que su estómago arruinara el momento al rugir con fuerza.

– Oh. – dijo Credence, retorciéndose libre. – Toma. – dijo él, agarrando su chaqueta descartada y regresando con el sándwich que había guardado aparte antes. 

– Pensaba que esto era para tu hermana. – Graves dijo, resistiendo las ganas de embutírselo. 

– Modesty no es lo suficientemente pequeña como para creer que cualquiera me daría a mi carne o pan tan buenos. – Credence dijo con esa terrible certeza de la vida. – Y Mr. Grindelwald no puedo oponerse si no sabe que es para ti. 

– En verdad estas lleno de sorpresas. – dijo Graves, clavando sus dientes en la única comida de verdad que había tenido en semanas. Le ofreció pedazos pequeños a Credence para que comiera, su parte primaria animal satisfecha cuando Credence acepto. La carne y el pan no duraron mucho, pero eran lo suficiente como la calmar su hambre un poco. 

Esa horrible mujer No-maj no había quebrado a Credence, tal vez, Grindelwald tampoco podría hacerlo. 

La amabilidad era su propio tipo de magia. Aun si Credence no fuera lo que sea que Grindelwald cree que él es, Graves igual le mostraría todas las maravillas que el mundo mágico tenía para ofrecer. Haría una excepción de la Ley Rappaport y lidiaría con el escándalo resultante después. Valdría la pena, Credence no merecía menos. 

– No tan estúpido después de todo. – él bromeó. – ¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar desperdiciando tu tiempo aquí con alguien tan estúpido como yo? 

Credence se sobresaltó un poco. – Lo siento. – dijo él en una voz suave. – Sé que no es mucho. – ¿Qué? Oh, mierda. No quería… Estaba bromeando. – respondió el otro, excepto que no fue de mucha ayuda. Si algo, su explicación empeoro las cosas. Graves mentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un absoluto y sin remedio inútil (la voz mental era la de Dindrane y también en un volumen de una carta vociferadora) y se dijo a si mismo que debería tener más valor. – Estaba intentado coquetear contigo.

– ¿Coquetear? – dijo Credence. –¿con…migo?

Las pausas largas entre todas las sílabas sugerían que Credence estaba teniendo un mal momento conectando esas palabras en una sola frase. Como si no pudiera imaginarse usando esas palabras juntas, lo cual era un maldito crimen. Tan tierno como era, Credence debería de tener su elección de posibles parejas. Hombres y mujeres mucho más cercanos a su propia edad, personas que serían capaces de decir lo correcto en el momento indicado y no dejarlo en shock con una palabra descuidada.

– Estoy un poco fuera de práctica. – Graves admitió y posiblemente nunca había sido muy bueno en ello desde comienzo. Entre su nombre, su poder y su atractivo, encontrar compañía nunca había sido difícil. O no lo había sido cuando todavía era una de las estrellas gemelas ascendentes en MACUSA. Como el Director de Seguridad Mágica, suponía que la vista desde alto era algo solitaria. No le había importado. Lo último que quisiera hacer era dar la apariencia de favoritismo o de abusar del poder de su posición. Él mismo podía satisfacer sus propias necesidades, muchas gracias. 

Credence aún se parecía estar sorprendido y un poco como si, tal vez, pensara que Graves se estaba burlando de él. 

– Muy fuera de práctica. – Graves trato de enmendar.

– ¿Por qué? – Credence preguntó de repente.

– Porque eres adorable, listo, amable y porque yo quería hacerlo. – Graves respondió. Estaban girando bruscamente cerca del territorio de Curador-Legerementis otra vez. Él no estaba cualificado para tener este tipo de conversación, era mucho mejor en desviar los intentos de las personas de asesinarlo. De hecho, hubiera preferido recibir uno de Grindelwald en ese preciso momento.

– No lo soy. – dijo Credence.

– Lo eres.

– No, no lo soy. 

La botella vacía de Felix Fecundus que se encontraba todavía sobre la mesa de la cena se rompió en mil pedazos.  
Credence quedo congelo al escuchar el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose.

Graves parpadeo porque él no había perdido el control sobre su magia de esa forma desde que tenía cuatro años. – ¿Credence? –preguntó.

– No fui yo. – Credence respondió de inmediato, desesperado. – Lo juro, yo no fui. Ya lo limpio yo. Por favor, no… – quedo en un lapsus de silencio atemorizado, temblando en anticipación a ser golpeado. 

Por favor, no me hagas daño, Graves finalizo por él. De repente entendía el por qué era que Credence tenía un grandísimo reservorio de habilidad mágica pero ninguna forma de utilizarla. Tenía demasiado miedo como para hacerlo. Los niños mágicos eran enseñados a acoger su magia y a disfrutar de su derecho de nacimiento, pero esa mujer Barebone solo le había enseñado a Credence dolor y miedo. – Oh, cariño. – dijo Graves, jalándolo dentro del refugio entre sus brazos. – No tienes por qué temerme, no estoy enojado contigo. Estoy contento. –él siguió sosteniendo a Credence, tratando de calmar los temblores que amenazaban con sacudirlo por completo. – Eso fue magia, lo que acabaste de hacer.

– No lo hice. – Credence insistió. – No puedo hacer magia, Mr. Grindelwald lo dijo.

– Grindelwald no lo sabe todo. – respondió Graves. – Y sí que puedes. Solo que nunca fuiste enseñado en cómo. Eso era magia. Tú eres mágico. Eres un mago, Credence. 

 

*******

 

Grindelwald no notó la botella rota, solo se deshizo de las sobras de la cena cuando bajo las escaleras para recoger a Credence la mañana siguiente, con la mesa y todo. Hubo una breve pausa en su andar al notar que ambos estaban despiertos y completamente vestidos.

– Percival. – dijo en un tono de advertencia.

– ¿Qué? – Graves respondió de vuelta. – Hice lo que querías que hiciera o ¿querías revisar las sábanas para confirmarlo? 

Grindelwald chasqueo su lengua. – No seas vulgar. 

Graves solo se encogió de hombros. – Es una tradición europea, no es una americana. 

Inspeccionar las sábanas por una prueba de consumación (y más importante, como una prueba de la virtud de la novia) era una vieja tradición, generalmente olvidada por todos. Menos los insistentes más arcaicos y aquellas personas que quisieran humillar a uno o a los dos de los recién casados. Era un remanente de los tiempos cuando la mejor manera de producir un heredero verdadero y de sangre pura, era el casarse con una novia virgen. La comunidad mágica de Europa había aceptado las peores atrocidades en el nombre de la pureza de su línea de sangre. La comunidad mágica de América nunca se preocupó por eso. ¿De qué importaban los linajes de sangre si el heredero igual era fuerte? Los linajes no garantizaban magia poderosa y el poder era lo que la historia recordaba.

– Dilaceratio. – dijo Grindelwald.

Graves empujó a Credence hacia abajo, dando la vuelta para tomar el golpe de una maldición lacerante en su hombro y antebrazo izquierdo, el cual había tirado sobre su cara como una forma de escudarse. Maldijo cuando una pequeña parte se desvió y golpeo su rostro, cortando una fina línea en su mejilla hasta el hueso. 

– ¿Qué carajos está mal contigo? – él rugió, el temperamento del que todas las ramas de MACUSA solo hablaban entre susurros, por fin saliendo a la luz. – ¡Creía que querías que este chico diera a luz a tu general! ¿Por qué demonios lanzarías una maldición, que es capaz de rebanar completamente abierta a una persona, en cualquier lugar cerca de él?  
Lo ojos desiguales de Grindelwald se iluminaron. – ¿Por qué, Percival, suenas casi como si creyeras?

Joder. Era un maldito idiota. Era un maldito idiota y estaba cometiendo errores de principiante. Él nunca cometía errores de principiante. No podía correr el riesgo, ni siquiera cuando si era un principiante, todo porque él era un Graves y el rival de Seraphina. Su reputación lo procedía a cualquier parte fuera y lo había hecho siempre desde que tenía diez años.  
– No lo hago. – habló entre dientes. – Pero no importa lo que piense ¿no es así? Solo importa lo que tú pienses y desde que tú piensas que emparejarnos va a producir a tu profetizado general, tal vez deberías tener un poco más de cuidado en no quebrar tus juguetes.

– Sí lo haces. – Grindelwald dijo, sonaba encantado con la idea. – A veces olvidas, Percival, que conozco tus trucos. No podría ser tú si no lo hiciera, y tú en verdad crees. Estas preocupado por el chico, por tu hijo, y harías cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a ambos.

– Si llegas a tocarlo, juro que te mataré, maldita sea. – Graves gruño. – Te partiré el cuello yo mismo y tampoco utilizare magia para hacerlo. Morirás como un No-maj y nadie recordará tu nombre.

– Tú crees que engendraste un niño en Credence la noche pasada. – dijo Grindelwald. – Y ahora estas preocupado de lo que podría hacerle a cualquiera de ellos. – su sonrisa se agrando. – Eso es bueno. Deberías de tener miedo. Todo lo que te he hecho a ti puedo hacérselos a ellos.

– Excepto que no lo harás. – Graves respondió de vuelta. – Porque los hechizos Androgénesis son delicados, especialmente en el primer trimestre. No arriesgarías a ninguno de ellos, lo que significa que ahora, al único al que puedes tocar es a mí. – Su cara se tornó en una sonrisa desafiante. – Haz lo peor que puedas. 

Grindelwald solo rio. ¬¬– ¿Quieres sabes cuál es la peor cosa que podría hacerte?

– Nada que no pueda resistir.

– Tonto. – dijo Grindelwald, sonaba encariñado. Era algo obsceno, peor que la extra forma familiar con la que decía el nombre de pila de Graves y de la manera cómo le gustaba utilizar la propia cara de este al torturarlo. Estiró su mano y jaló a Credence fuera el agarre protector de Graves con un hechizo que era mejor usado para atraer objetos más que personas. – Lo peor que puedo hacerte es llevarme a Credence y dejar que te preguntes qué habré hecho con él. Podría herirlo. – hablo Grindelwald. – y tú nunca te enterarías de ello, mucho menos, serías capaz de hacer algo al respecto. – No lo hagas. – Graves gruño, el sonido de un animal herido. Eso no hizo nada mejor. Grindelwald agarró el hombro de Credence y los Apareció a los dos fuera del lugar.   
Graves espero. Un latido, después dos. Contó hasta trecientos cuando por fin se atrevió a relajar un poco sus manos. Eso había ido mucho, mucho mejor de lo que él se hubiera esperado. No del todo de acuerdo con el plan, pero lo suficientemente cerca. 

Su hombro y antebrazo heridos palpitaban de dolor, recordándole que la posibilidad de desmayarse por pérdida de sangre todavía no estaba fuera de la mesa. Graves entonces arrancó su camisa vuelta jirones (no se había molestado con su ponerse su chaqueta porque esperaba que algo como esto sucediese) y la partió en tiras. La magia sin varita requería de mucha concentración como de mucha voluntad, quería que Grindelwald pensara que sus nervios estaban tan alterados por la remota posibilidad de paternidad que ahora él era incapaz de utilizar la habilidad por la cual era reconocido. Eso significaba, sanar de la misma forma como lo haría un No-maj: lento y con dolor, marcado con cicatrices.   
Si eso mantenía a Credence y a su potencial hijo a salvo entonces Graves llevaría las cicatrices como si fueran medallas de honor. 

El niño había sido siempre solo eso: un potencial, de no más consecuencia de la posibilidad de ser torturado. Era mucho más de aceptar cuando la suerte estaba a su favor. Los hechizos androgénesis eran delicados y requerían de dos padres mágicos para sostener la vida en un lugar donde ninguna debería haber crecido. Uno para traer y el otro para llevarla, o eso era lo que decía el dicho. El padre que engendraba al niño era quien debería mantenerlo, tocar esa chispa brillante en el vientre de su amado y ofrecer su magia para mantenerlo ahí, protegido y seguro. El mago que llevaría al niño era quien lo nutriría, usando su magia para crear un refugio seguro ya que su cuerpo no había sido hecho con ese tipo de cosas en mente. Excepto que el mago que cargara el niño fuera innatural y fenomenalmente fuerte, se necesitaría de ambos magos trabajando juntos para producir un hijo. Un niño nacido de dos magos era, de alguna forma, la forma más pura de un ofrecimiento mágico que fuera posible de producir. Graves no había hecho dicho ofrecimiento a la magia y Credence no sabría cómo hacerlo, asumiendo que tuviese la suficiente magia como para si quiera hacerlo. La posibilidad de que Graves hubiese engendrado un niño en Credence era alfo remota, una en miles de pronto. 

Graves no había hecho ninguna ofrenda y no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento si Grindelwald tal vez lo hubiese hecho. No era nada de lo que no hubiera oído antes, cuando un mago o bruja donaban su magia para ayudar en la fuerza necesaria al intentar concebir un bebe. Ayudaba más cuando la persona que se ofrecía era también un relativo del niño-por-nacer, pero había mucho más viejos y oscuros hechizos que no necesitaban de ese tipo de conexión.

Esos hechizos requerían de sangre, en vez de una relación de sangre.

Graves había estaba razonablemente seguro de que Credence era un No-maj. Si hubiese tenido magia entonces se lo hubieran llevado lejos de esa horrible mujer Barebone y hubiera estudiado en Ilvermorny como su derecho de nacimiento. No lo había hecho así que debería de ser un No-maj. Los hombres No-maj no podían cargar bebes, no tenían la suficiente magia como para sostener un embarazo, aunque había un caso registrado por cada cincuenta que lograban sobrevivir el intento y dar a luz a un niño sano. Probabilidades tan terribles mantenían a cualquiera con sentido el no arriesgarse en ello. 

Pero si Credence sí era un mago (lo cual claramente era) entonces su existía una posibilidad de que Graves lo dejara con niño. Lo que significaba que la improbable posibilidad de un niño ahora se había convertido en una honorable probabilidad de riesgo. 

Graves moriría antes de dejar que cualquier hijo suyo fuera utilizado a los gustos de alguien como Gellert Grindelwald. 

El escapar se había vuelto en una necesidad y estaba pegada a un reloj con cuenta regresiva. Cinco meses. Seis como por máximo. Los hechizos androgénesis requerían de un monitoreo de un curador cualificado en el último semestre, por la seguridad y la salud de ambos, el portador y el niño. 

Aunque tal vez sea mejor si el niño nunca llegase a nacer, si muriese por falta de cuidado. 

Graves empujó ese pensamiento a un lado. Tal vez él no quisiera un niño, pero estaría condenado su no le diera si quiera la oportunidad de florecer primero. El niño, fuera de cualquiera que estuviera involucrado en todo este estúpido y maldito enredo, era completamente inocente. 

Bueno, el niño y Credence. Graves tenía una responsabilidad con ellos ahora.

Se sentó sobre su catre y cerro sus ojos. Las barreras anti-mágicas de Grindelwald suprimían sus habilidades. Solo podía manejar los hechizos más simples, los que cada niño crecía sabiendo. Todos los otros hechizos eran lo que había aprendido hacer sin su varita, los que había practicado una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sabía la forma de la magia en su mente y podía lanzarlos sin si quiera pensar en ello. El escudo y el de las esposas para un sospechoso y evitar de que Apareciera. Accio, stupefy y expelliarmus. 

Tendría que hacer algo mejor para proteger a Credence y a su hijo. 

Graves alcanzo por el centro familiar de su propio poder, silenciado detrás de las barreras de Grindelwald. Dejo la ira y el miedo lo fortalecieran y pensó en uno de los hechizos favoritos de Grindelwald. Espero hasta que tuviese la forma en su mente y después dijo Dilaceratio. 

Nada paso.

Graves volvió a juntar la figura, sintiendo su filo, su punzada. Graves sintió como sus labrios se retraían una sonrisa depredadora. 

Manejar la magia sin varita tomaba practica y poder. No podías desanimarte si nada sucedía la primera vez que lo intentaras, o ni siquiera la quinientos cincuenta. Tenías que tener la voluntad de trabajar por ello, de creer que podías doblar el universo como quisieras.

Graves dejo que el poder se acumulará, la forma como lo haría si estuviera lanzando un hechizo difícil y poderoso, y después lo volvió a intentar. Otra vez. Y otra vez.  
Él podía hacer esto por cuanto tiempo fuera necesario para que saliera bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: La información sobre los doce Aurores y grandes viajeros originales de América, fue sacada de la wiki de Harry Potter. Intenté parafrasearla lo mejor que pude, pero si alguien piensa que necesito cambiarla un poco para evitar cualquier acto asqueroso de plagio, estaría alegre de hacerlo. 
> 
> Nota del traductor: También aprovecho este espacio para decir que hay algunos términos utilizados en la historia original que son algo complicados de traducir. (Sobretodo aquellos que la autora misma invento para esta historia jaja) Así que por favor no duden en decirme si hay algo que no tenga mucho sentido todavía. ¡Ahora si, disfruta tu lectura!

Ma le dio una bofetada fuerte en su cara cuando lo vio entrar. – ¡Tú, niño estúpido y pecador! –lloró ella. –Estuve demasiado preocupada por ti.

–Lo siento, Ma. –dijo Credence, suprimiendo la familiar ira al ser golpeado.

–Lidiare contigo más tarde. –dijo ella. –Ve a hacer tus deberes. Ya tenemos bastante que hacer sin que estés eludiendo tus responsabilidades.

–Sí, Ma. –respondió Credence y fue a hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Normalmente, las palabras "Lidiare contigo más tarde" le causarían un sentimiento enfermo y doloroso en su abdomen. Estaría encima de él todo día como una nube de malas noticias.

Era difícil preocuparse por eso hoy. Mr. Graves estaba en lo correcto, Credence _estaba_ irritado, su cuerpo entero protestando por su uso inesperado. Pero Credence también estaba en lo correcto porque de verdad le _gustaba_ aquella sensación. Era un recordatorio de todo lo que había hecho anoche, de cuan cuidadoso y amable había sido Mr. Graves con él, como si Credence fuera algo preciado.

Como si Credence fuera su amante.

Eso nunca pasaría, él lo sabía. Mr. Graves probablemente tengan su elección en cualquiera, mujeres y hombres por igual. Probablemente él no hubiese visto dos veces hacia el feo y escuálido Credence Barebone si no fuera por Mr. Grindelwald y el polvo de estrella liquido quemando por sus venas que lo hacían hacerlo, ¿Pero eso de qué importaba? Él lo había hecho, aun si no fuera real. Mr. Graves había sido atento con el placer de Credence, preocupándose porque fuera algo bueno para que Credence se sintiera a salvo, protegido y amado dentro de sus brazos. Aun si Credence no había quedado encinta y nunca podría tener algo tan bueno como eso otra vez, aun podría agarrarse de eso. Todavía tendría la memoria de la amabilidad de Mr. Graves y tal vez eso sería suficiente.

Se sostuvo de eso cuando Ma lo golpeaba, pensando sobre los diez mandamientos y el pecado. La biblia decía: _no codiciaras los bienes ajenos, ni la casa de tu vecino, su esposa o sus posesiones,_ y Credence no lo hacía, pero si deseaba a Mr. Graves.

Codiciar las cosas de los vecinos era tal vez un pecado más grande que codiciar por sus cosas, así que Credence recito con cuidado una docena de Padre Nuestros antes de acostarse a dormir. No pensaba que hicieran mucho bien cuando él en realidad no estaba arrepentido, pero quería que Dios supiera que lo sentía por su propia naturaleza pecadora. Tal vez Dios, en Su misericordia, dejaría exento al hijo de Credence.

Al hijo de Mr. Graves.

Credence se acurrucó en su catre, teniendo cuidado de no poner mucha presión sobre su espalda y dejo a si mismo imaginar cómo sería el hijo de Mr. Graves. Imagino a un pequeño niño con pelo oscuro y los ojos que pudo haber heredado de cualquiera de sus padres, que se llevaba a si mismo con una confianza que era toda propia de Mr. Graves. El hijo de Mr. Graves seria mágico como él. (Como Credence, si él creería lo que Mr. Graves había dicho como cierto, pero no podía - _no debía_ \- creer en eso. Lo había hecho una vez antes y miren hasta donde lo llevó. Él sabía mejor, esta vez.)

Su hijo sería fuerte y mágico y nadie -ni siquiera Ma- podrían ser permitidos a hacerle daño, Credence se aseguraría de eso. No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo lograría, pero lo haría igual.

 

******

 

Ma lo estaba observando otra vez. Credence ya se había acostumbrado al sentimiento de su mirada sobre su espalda, pálida y fría, lista para saltar sobre él a la pequeña indicación de algún pecado. Ella estaba esperando a que él intentara volver a escabullirse.

Credence no estaba muy seguro de quién ganaría en una confrontación entre Ma y Mr. Grindelwald -probablemente Mr. Grindelwald, quien tenía magia mientras que Ma solo tenía su honesta furia- pero no quería poner esto a prueba. Se mantuvo cerca de la iglesia y donde quería que fuera el ministerio de Ma y no intento escabullirse para verse con Mr. Grindelwald. Él pensó que tal vez había visto algo de Mr. Grindelwald pretendiendo ser Mr. Graves una o dos veces, pero tuvo cuidado en no encontrarse con su mirada.

Mr. Grindelwald pretendía que sus apariciones funcionaran como citaciones. Credence quiera obedecer, en verdad que sí, pero temía más de lo que Ma podría hacerle que lo que Mr. Grindelwald podría. Él sabía lo que Ma haría.

Consiguió escabullirse hasta el callejón dos semas después. Mr. Grindelwald estaba prácticamente desbordando de impaciencia y no se veía nada bien en la cara de Mr. Graves.

–No –habló entre dientes. –me gusta que me dejen esperando.

–Lo siento. –Credence susurró. –Ma estaba observándome. No podía escaparme.

Mr. Grindelwald le dio una cachetada con la parte de atrás de su mano, una mano pesada que rompió el labio de Credence. Él se movió hacia atrás, levantando sus brazos para cubrir su cara en anticipación de volver a ser golpeado.

–Deja de lloriquear. –Mr. Grindelwald ordenó, alzando su varita. – _Diagnoskien_.

Credence saltó un poco lejos al sentir la magia de Mr. Grindelwald, preparándose para el siguiente golpe cuando Mr. Grindelwald sonrió.  
Eso también se veía mal, no sonreía de la misma forma que lo hacía Mr. Graves, como un lobo mostrando sus dientes. Grindelwald sonreía de la misma forma como lo hacían los hombres ricos cuando reorganizaban el mundo para que les sirviera a sus anchas. Como si no esperara nada más que una completa satisfacción.

Mr. Grindelwald agarró a Credence por su brazo y utilizo magia para arrastrarlo hasta la casa donde se encontraba Mr. Graves. El sentimiento de desorientaciones fue peor esta vez, mareo alzándose incontrolablemente. Su hubiese habido algo para vomitar en su estómago Credence ya lo hubiese desocupado todo, pero no lo había.

–Parece que las felicitaciones están en orden. –Mr. Grindelwald hablo, lanzando a Credence a través de la barrera mágica. –Vas a ser padre, Percival.

Mr. Graves se veía un poco más golpeado que antes de las dos veces que Credence lo había visto. Credence se preguntó si Mr. Grindelwald lo había herido porque Credence no había obedecido. Su voz al hablar era baja y áspera, como si hubiese estado gritando.

–¿Y nada de Agua Alegre y cigarros? Creería que es de costumbre al hacer este tipo de anuncios.

–Es una excelente idea. –dijo Mr. Grindelwald, su buen humor siendo impávido por el sarcasmo de Mr. Graves. –Creo que así será exactamente como yo celebraré.

–Podrías dejar que Credence celebrara con algo de cenar. –Mr. Graves notó.

Mr. Grindelwald frunció su ceño hacia él. –¿Qué es esa preocupación que tienes con alimentarlo? Es bastante extraña.

–Soy bastante conocido por mi tendencia en ser una mamá pollo. –Mr. Graves simplemente respondió.

–De hecho, creo que ese honor va para Collins. –Mr. Grindelwald dijo, todo como una sedante amenaza. –¿Debería mandarle tus saludos?  
Mr. Graves gruño en respuesta, profundo desde su garganta, pero paro de intentar provocar a Grindelwald. –Entre más saludable sea el portador, más saludable será el niño. Es de tu mejor interés a largo plazo el alimentar a Credence un poco.

–Supongo que estás en lo correcto. –dijo Mr. Grindelwald, como si no importara para nada a él. Agitó su varita y dos tazones de sopa y pan aparecieron en la celda de Mr. Graves. –Por tu cooperación. – explico él cuando vio la mira sospechosa de Mr. Graves en el segundo tazón. –Si el niño falla en crecer, no será a ti a quien lastime–. Volvió a hablar él, dirigiéndose nuevamente arriba en las escaleras. –No trates de pensar que es solo un engaño mío, Percival. No terminará nada bien para tu equipo.

Mr. Graves apretó sus manos en puños. –Bastardo. –dijo entre dientes.

–Collins tiene una esposa, ¿no es así? Tan linda y dulce. Sería una pena que algo le pasara a la querida Dorothy. Creo que también estaban intentado por su primer hijo. ¿Eso no sería muy afortunado? Mi general necesitara de tenientes en los que confiar y ¿quién mejor que los retoños de aquellos en los que su padre confiaba?

–Ya probaste tu punto. –Mr. Graves rugió.

La única respuesta de Mr. Grindelwald fue cerrar con fuerza la puerta del sótano, una risa burlona resonando claramente detrás de él.

Mr. Graves volvió a gruñir. Por un segundo Credence pensó que golpearía algo, pero entonces Mr. Graves tomo una respiración profunda y relajo sus manos.

–Hola, Credence. –dijo amablemente, como si fueran viejos amigos encontrándose en un parque. –¿Cómo estás?

Credence solo lo observo. ¿Cómo podía si quiera comenzar a responder esa pregunta? Estaba encinta. Era un hombre y ahora estaba esperando a un niño, y si Ma se enterara de eso, ella lo golpearía fuera de él y Credence no pensaba que podría soportar esa pérdida. _No podía_.

Puntos negros comenzaron a bailar en su visión y Credence se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Seguía tomando bocanadas de aire y aun así no ayudaban.

–Mierda. –dijo Mr. Graves, estirando su mano para sostener la cara de Credence en ella. –Todo está bien. Tú estás bien. Yo te tengo. Solo respira conmigo, cariño, ¿está bien? Dentro y afuera, lento y suave, eso es. Estoy contigo–. Mantuvo la corriente de cosas calmantes sin sentido hasta que la respiración de Credence estuvo de vuelta a una humillante normalidad.

–Lo siento. –dijo Credence, resistiendo las ganas de presionar su cálida cara contra la curva del hombro de Mr. Graves y esconderse allí. –Estoy bien. Solo… soy estúpido. Lo siento.

–No eres estúpido. –Mr. Graves dijo tajante. –Cualquiera estaría abrumado en tu posición. Era una pregunta estúpida de cualquier forma. –se retiró un poco, acariciando el labio de Credence con su pulgar. –¿Grindelwald hizo esto? –preguntó.

–No le gustó que lo dejara esperando. –Credence explicó. –Pero no podía alejarme de Ma. Me estaba vigilando.

–Ah... –dijo Mr. Graves, curando su labio con otra caricia. –Déjame ver tu espalda, ¿por favor?

–No es nada. –dijo Credence.

–Por favor. –Mr. Graves volvió a decir, logrando hacer sonar la palabra como si dijera _en este preciso momento_. Mr. Graves tal vez podría ser un rival contra Ma cuando se trata de una convicción justa. Él tenía la voz apropiada para ello, como un trueno y la ira de Dios.

Desobedecer a Ma cuando sonaba de esa forma nunca terminaba bien. No pensaba que Mr. Graves fuera a golpearlo, pero Credence no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, camisa y la parte de arriba de su ropa interna antes de darse la vuelta para que Mr. Graves pudiera ver el resultado de la ira de Ma.

Mr. Graves gruño profundo en su garganta, pero sus manos eran suaves y gentiles al tocar la piel de Credence y este gimió por cuan bien se sentía después, libre de dolor por primera vez en dos semanas.

–¿Mejor? –Mr. Graves preguntó tomando unos pasos  hacia atrás. Se inclino para tomar uno de los tazones de sopa que Mr. Grindelwald les había dejado. Chasqueo su lengua en irritación. –Bastardo resentido. Bueno, sigue siendo mejor que nada. –presionó el tazón entre las manos de Credence. –Bebe.

Era más de aquella deliciosa y carnosa sopa de la vez pasada. Tenía papas y zanahorias en ella, al igual que carne de verdad. Sopa con verdadera carne parecía ser un lujo imposible para Credence.

Tal vez los magos comían mejor que la gente común.

Y tal vez comieran con sus manos porque no había ninguna cuchara.

Mr. Graves rio por lo bajo al ver como Credence revisaba por una. –No debo de ser confiado con utensilios. –explico él. –Tengo una tendencia alarmante de utilizarlos como armas.

Credence no estaba muy seguro de cuánto daño podía infligir una persona a otra con una cuchara para sopa, pero pensó que Mr. Graves tal vez podría hacer más que un poco.

Dijo sus gracias sobre su sopa y comenzó a sacar pedazos de vegetales con sus dedos, lamiéndolos limpios entre mordidas y saboreando los pedazos de carne.

–¿Es del Waldorf-Astoria? –preguntó. Mr. Graves había mencionado antes que uno de los chefs de allí era un mago. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué la comida de los magos era tan buena. Tal vez la comida era mágica también.

–Mi alacena. –dijo Mr. Graves. –La sopa es rápida y fácil. Usualmente mantengo un caldero encendido. El hechizo de _caldero siempre ardiente_ no es difícil.

–Sabe bien. –preguntándose a si mi mismo que sería eso. Si era algo parecido a lo que sonaba entonces era un milagro. Le recordaba a Credence de la historia de los panes y los peces, pero eso era seguramente una blasfemia. Cristo había hecho un milagro para poder alimentar a una multitud, mantener un caldero con sopa no era nada comparado con eso.

No se dejó imaginar cuantas personas el ministerio de Ma podría alimentar si tuvieran un hechizo como ese. Podrían haberle ofrecido a los huérfanos _comida de verdad_ en vez de esa sopa que era prácticamente agua. Ma probablemente vería cualquier cosa producida por un hechizo como ese como la comunión del demonio, nunca permitiría su uso.

Mr. Graves vertió la mitad de los contenidos de su tazón en el de Credence, una vez Credence hubiera terminado con el suyo. –Tú lo necesitas más que yo. –dijo él cuando Credence comenzó a protestar. –Comiendo para dos y todo eso.

–No podría. –Credence trato de recatar.

–Claro que sí puedes. –respondió Mr. Graves

Credence miro abajo hacia su propio tazón, debía de decir que no, lo sabía. Pero estaba tan hambriento y la sopa sabia _tan bien_.

–Por favor. –dijo Mr. Graves. –Esta es la única forma que tengo para proveerte. Déjame hacer esto por lo menos.

Era el deber de un hombre el proveer para su esposa e hijos. Credence no era la esposa de Mr. Graves, pero estaba cargando dentro con su hijo, así que tal vez funcionaba de la misma forma al final. Además, una pequeña y vergonzosa parte de sí mismo razonaba, que le gustaba que Mr. Graves quisiera cuidar de él. Lo hacía sentirse especial y amado.

Aunque ese era un pensamiento estúpido de tener. Mr. Graves solo estaba preocupado por su futuro hijo. El hijo de _ambos_. Si Mr. Graves quería poner a su hijo primero, Credence tampoco haría algo diferente a eso. Metió sus dedos nuevamente dentro de la sopa y comió un trozo de papa.

Algo dentro de Mr. Graves se relajó al ver eso, la tensión deshaciéndose y saliendo de su cuerpo. Espero hasta que Credence tomará una segunda mordida de su zanahoria antes de volver a comenzar a comer, saboreando cada bocado como si fuera maná del cielo.

–¿Puedo? –Mr. Graves preguntó una vez se acabará la sopa y sus últimas gotas hubieran sido consumidas con trozos de pan. Hizo un gesto en dirección general al abdomen de Credence, en dónde crecía dentro su hijo.

Credence pensó en tener nuevamente las manos de Mr. Graves sorbe su piel desnuda y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. –Sí, por favor.

Mr. Graves presionó su mano derecha contra el vientre de Credence, extendiendo sus dedos como si fueran un escudo protector. Credence se alejó un poco del sentimiento inesperado de magia. –Perdón. –Mr. Graves dijo de inmediato dejando caer su mano. –Solo estaba diciendo hola.

–No hay problema. Está bien. –dijo Credence. Tomo la mano de Mr. Graves y la coloco de vuelta sobre su vientre, en donde pertenecía. –Estaba… solo me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo.

Todavía salto un poco por el sentimiento desconocido del roce de la magia de Mr. Graves, porque el ser tocado con magia tomaba un poco de tiempo en acostumbrarse. Le gustaba más el sentimiento de la magia de Mr. Graves que la de Mr. Grindelwald. La de este era afilada y fría, muy parecida al hombre mismo, la magia de Mr. Graves era más cálida y un poco robusta, un poco como Mr. Graves, pensó Credence. Excepto que los bordes ásperos de Mr. Graves nunca serían utilizados para hacer daño, solo estaba ahí para proteger.

Credence no estaba muy seguro del por qué tomaba eso como cierto. La revelación lo incomodaba un poco, no sabía qué hacer con alguien quien no lo lastimara. Era un poco intimidante, porque no sabía qué había hecho para merecer tanto cuidado. ¿Qué pasaría si hacia algo mal y Mr. Graves le daba la espalda? No pensaba que Mr. Graves lo hiciera, pero tampoco sabía porque estaba tan seguro de eso y el pensar en ello hizo que los puntos negros regresaran a su visión.

Credence tomo una respiración temblorosa y se obligó a parar de pensar en eso. R. Graves no era nada parecida a Ma, pero todos aquellos con poder eran básicamente lo mismo. Todo estaría bien mientras ellos fueran felices.

Credence no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer a Mr. Graves feliz, pero sabía por dónde comenzar. Presionó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose sobre los anchos hombros de Mr. Graves y lo besó.

*  
Graves no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado con sus brazos llenos de un Credence semi desnudo. Estaba casi convencido que era algún tipo de alucinación suya, excepto que la boca de Credence sabía a sopa de carne y su cerebro primitivo todavía le estaba gritando _un niño, un **niño** , maldito idiota._ Su cerebro primitivo, y parte de su cerebro desarrollado, todavía no paraban de gritarle desde aquel fracaso espectacular de mantener su pene entre sus pantalones cuando no estaba bajo la influencia de la Desiderata. Pero el sabor a caldo de carne era un detalle lo suficientemente incongruente como para convencerlo de que esto, en verdad, era real.

Aunque, no explicaba el por qué Credence lo estaba besando.

Graves se alejó un poco, dejándose sostener la base de la cabeza de Credence con una mano y acariciando aquellos cortos pelos de la forma como sabía que le gustaba a Credence. –Hola. –dijo él, en caso de que Credence hubiera pretendido el beso como una forma de saludo. Estaba casi seguro de que no era así, pero no hacía ningún daño el pretender.

–Hola, Mr. Graves. –respondió Credence, inclinándose hacia él.

–Pienso que, –hablo Graves con cuidado, tratando de no asustar a Credence. –probablemente puedes llamarme Percival, si eso quieres. –y porque Credence parecía ponerse un poco incómodo cuando se le presentaban varias opciones, agregó. –Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

–Oh. –dijo Credence, lamiéndose sus labios nerviosamente.

Graves se preguntó si tendría alguna idea de lo provocativo que se veía cuando hacía eso. Probablemente no.

Eres un ser humano terrible, se dijo a sí mismo. –Percival. –dijo Credence, formando las sílabas desconocidas con cuidado.

–Sí. –dijo Graves sonriendo. Le gustaba más de lo que esperaba, la forma de su nombre en la boca de Credence. Él no es en realidad tu amante, se recordó a sí mismo. No está cargando con tu hijo porque _quiera_ , trata de recordar eso.

–Hola, Percival. –dijo Credence, cuidadoso de sus palabras.

Si Credence hubiera sido su amante de verdad, Graves lo hubiera besado ahí mismo. Hubiera sido un beso robado, solo porque podía.

Pero Credence no lo era y él no se atrevía a arriesgarlo. Las cosas entre ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente confusas, no necesitaba complicar las cosas aún más.

–Debes de tener frio. –dijo él, señalando el torso desnudo de Credence. –¿Quisieras una cobija? No es mucho, un poco raposa en realidad, pero es cálida.

–Oh. –Credence dijo, tornándose rojo. Graves estuvo interesado en ver que se expandía hasta su pálido torso.

–No, estoy bien. –Se abotono su camiseta de por debajo y su camisa como si estuviera poniéndose una armadura. Comenzó a jalar de su blazer, pero se detuvo un momento observando a Graves. –¿No tiene usted frió? Su camisa está…

–¿Un poco mejor que harapos? –preveo Graves, ya que Credence era demasiado amable como para decirlo. –La utilice para vendajes después de la pequeña rabieta de Grindelwald. Trate de extender lo que quedaba de ella, pero los hechizos de sastrería no son mi fuerte, para eso está mi sastre.

Grindelwald había estado entretenido y engreído, en formas que le hacían a Graves querer golpearlo en los dientes. Le gustaba le ver que Graves parecía estar aturdido por la posibilidad de la inminente posibilidad de ser padre. Y el ver a Graves vestido en harapos cuando él se enorgullecía de ser siempre pulido era el toque final.

En poco tiempo se aburriría de eso y proveería a Graves con una nueva ropa. Siempre lo hacía. Graves asumió que Grindelwald sacaba un empujón perverso del demostrar que él no solo podía hacer que Graves arruinara su guardarropa y se degradara a sí mismo, pero que también podía hacerlo repetidas veces.

Probablemente lo hacía para lograr desmoralizarlo, y si Graves hubiese sido tan apegado a su ropa como pretendía serlo, tal vez hubiera funcionado entonces.  
Graves había pasado demasiado tiempo peleando, desangrándose y casi al borde de la muerte como para ver a su vestimenta como nada menos que otra alternativa que el ir desnudo. Sus trajes eran un camuflaje, nada más. Las personas esperaban del Director de Seguridad Mágica se viera como un hombre de riqueza y buen gusto, así que él siempre había cuidado de vestirse acordemente.

Credence estiro su mano como si quisiera tocar el corte en la mejilla de Graves, pero no se atrevía mucho a hacerlo, algo por lo que Graves estaba agradecido. Después de dos semanas estaba ya curándose y tratándose de cerrar, pero todavía dolía de vez en cuando y no quería que nadie estuviera tocándola porque sí. –¿Por qué no la curaste? –preguntó Credence.

Explicar que estaba haciendo una trampa a largo plazo para un fanático genocida que los estaba manteniendo a ambos como prisioneros, no parecía ser la mejor idea. Ya que Graves estaba seguro de que dicho fanático genocida tenía su celda bajo hechizos de vigilancia. –Los hechizos de curación son un poco complicados. –respondió él, lo cual era en parte verdad. –Al menos lo son si no eres algún tipo de prodigio en ello.

–¿Cómo Aelinor Bluebird? –aventuro Credence.

–Exactamente como ella. –respondió Graves sonriendo. No se esperaba que Credence se acordara para nada que había mencionado a la Bluebird. –Para la Bluebird, la magia de curación es como… es como respirar, supongo. Ella no tiene que trabajar mucho para ello, el resto de nosotros sí. Para lanzar debidamente un hechizo tienes que ser capaz de concentrarte. Sino puedes concentrarte –se encogió de hombros. –Entonces solo puedes curarte como cualquier otra persona.

–Nunca ha tenido ningún problema al curarme. –Credence notó.

–Tú eres de fácil de concentrarme en. –respondió Graves, honesto sin pensarlo.  
Credence se tornó rojo otra vez y agacho su cabeza. – ¿Por qué la llama así?

–¿Cómo qué?

– _La_ Bluebird. –clarifico Credence. –Bluebird es su apellido, ¿no es así?

–Lo es. –Graves admitió. –Llamarla la Bluebird es solo una marca de respeto. Los Medimagos como Aelinor son raros. Sus habilidades son bastante únicas. Extraordinarias, en verdad. Ella podría trabajar para cualquier hospital en el mundo y la gente le lanzaría dragots en baldazos sobre su regazo para que curara sus enfermedades, pero trabajo en vez para MACUSA porque quería estar en la primera línea, en donde sus habilidades servirían más. Somos afortunados de tenerla, lo menos que podíamos hacer es mostrar el honor de su decisión.

–Debe de ser muy poderosa. –comentó Credence. –Como usted, ¿es _el_ Graves entre los magos?

Graves retuvo una risa al pensarlo. –Por Merlín y Morgana, no. –respondió él. –No sabría si cualquiera con el nombre Graves calificaría para ese título, excepto tal vez el viejo Gondulphus Graves. Él era uno de los doce, ¿sabías?

Excepto que, obviamente, Credence no sabía. –¿Qué te ha dicho Grindelwald sobre la historia mágica? –preguntó Graves a modo de cubrir el silencio incómodo.

–Nada. –dijo Credence en voz baja y avergonzada, como si fuera _su propia_ culpa el que Grindelwald no le haya parecido pertinente el explicarle a Credence nada sobre los puntos clave de la historia mágica de América. Grindelwald probablemente ni siquiera podía mencionar todos los nombres de los doce, mucho menos explicar por qué son importantes. – Mr. Grindelwald está mucho más interesado en el futuro.

–Eso es porque es un idiota. –dijo Graves alegremente, imaginándose el siseo de rabia de Grindelwald cuando sus hechizos de vigilancia le alertaran sobre ese pequeño detalle. –Aquellos que se mantienen ignorantes de la historia están condenados a repetirla. Las raíces de la América Mágica no son tan profundas como las de la Europa Mágica, pero sigue siendo relevante porque es la que forma quienes somos y todo lo que queremos. –tuvo cuidado de mantener su voz suave cuando preguntó –¿Te gustaría oír sobre los doce? Necesitas saber sobre nuestra historia si vas a ser parte de nuestro mundo.

Credence dudo por un momento. Todavía tenía un poco de problemas en aceptar que podía realizar magia. Probablemente Grindelwald o esa horrible mujer No-Maj le habían hecho más daño del que Graves pensaba, pero Graves no era ningún Curador-Legerementis como para ayudarlo a aceptar las mentiras que otras personas le habían estado metiendo en su cabeza. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era la verdad, era todo lo que tenía.  
Credence presiono una mano sobre su vientre y se acomodó sobre la cama de Graves. –Podría contarnos a los dos. –dijo él un poco tímido y un poco no. Graves casi pensaba que Credence estaba coqueteando con él, excepto que estaba casi seguro de que Credence no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se veía el cortejar a alguien.

–Me gustaría eso. –respondió Graves, ignorando lo que la pequeña señal de coqueteo le hacía a su libido. –Está bien, ¿supongo que ya sabes sobre los juicios de las brujas de Salem desde una perspectiva No-Maj, eso es desde una perspectiva no mágica?

Credence agarro en un puño la delgada sabana y asintió.

–Bueno. La historia es un poco diferente desde nuestra perspectiva. –continuó Graves, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. A Credence le habían dicho toda su vida que los juicos de las brujas de Salem eran el trabajo de Dios, algo bueno y correcto. Graves no pensaba que él creyera eso, ya que no había salido corriendo ni gritando al primer indicio de magia, pero sabía de primera mano cómo era el tener que ignorar todas las cosas que te eran repetidas una y otra vez como algo verdadero. Era mejor que eligiera sus palabras con cuidado. –En aquel momento la comunidad mágica americana todavía no tenía un cuerpo gubernamental fijo. Estábamos compuestos por demasiadas culturas diferentes e ideales distintos. Nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo sobre a quién le debíamos nuestra lealtad, si hacia el mundo mágico, hacia nuestras naciones nativas o hacia el nuevo hogar que estábamos intentando construir. Éramos un poco… menos cuidadosos de lo que deberíamos haber sido. Era la ingenuidad, pienso yo, lo que hico que nuestros ancestros fueran más descuidados. Un buen número de ellos querían construir una sociedad en donde los magos y los No-Maj pudieran vivir juntos como iguales. Un nuevo Camelot para un Nuevo Mundo.

–No funcionó tanto como lo habían pensado, los juicios de brujas cambiaron las cosas. En Europa se reían de los Tiempos en Llamas. Contaban historias de magos y brujas que dejaban ser deliberadamente capturados, solo para lanzar un hechizo que volvía a las llamas inofensivas. No te dirán nada acerca de los No-Maj que fueron capturados y acusados de ser brujas o sobre los squib, quienes tenían la suficiente magia como para ver nuestro mundo, pero no la suficiente para detener las cosas que les fueron hechas. En América, debido al descuido de nuestros ancestros sobre su magia cuando no debían, les facilito a los No-Maj que nos cazaban el saber que nos era difícil el lanzar hechizos cuando estábamos desorientados. Un poco de trauma en la cabeza sirve tan bien para desarmar a un mago como lo haría con cualquier persona. Y si eso fallaba para eso estaban los _Scourers_ , ¿no es así?

–¿Qué es un _Scourer_? –preguntó Credence. Atrajo sus pies hacia sí, un poco inquieto. Grindelwald probablemente solo le había dicho historias sobre la grandeza y gloria del mundo mágico, historias que se acomodaban a la narrativa de superioridad mágica que él intentaba construir. Sin duda, Grindelwald había olvidado el mencionar que la verdad detrás de todas esas historias era como cualquier otra, llena de tierra, sangre y muerte.

–Un traidor. –Grave dijo sin más. –No hay otra palabra para describirlos. Eran magos, como tú y yo, quienes utilizaban sus habilidades mágicas para rastrear a otras personas. Comenzaron como simples caza recompensas, o eso dicen las historias. Si había una caza y tu oro era bueno entonces mago o No-Maj los Scourers te lo traerían. Al pasar el tiempo se volvieron más… corruptos. Sus técnicas cambiaron. Empezaron a entregar a sus propias a los No-Maj.

–La MACUSA original fue fundaba para mantener a salvo a los nuestros, para detener a los Scourers. Después de todo lo sucedido con los juicos de brujas, Josiah Jackson, el primer presidente de MACUSA, recluto y entreno a los primero Aurores americanos. Les pidió que terminaran y detuvieran a los Scourers para asegurarse que los No-Maj no pudieran volver a hacernos daño, a mantener a salvo a los nuestros en cualquier medida necesaria, incluso al costo de sus propias vidas y llegaban a eso. Doce brujas y magos respondieron a ese llamado. Wilhelm Fischer, Theodard Fontaine, Gondulphus Graves, Robert Grimsditch, Mary Jauncey, Carlos Lopez, Mungo Macduff, Cormac O’Brien, Abraham Potter, Berthilde Roche, Helmut Weiss y Charity Wilkinson. Diez de los doce pagaron con su propia sangre por la seguridad de nuestra gente. Gondulphus Graves murió en el intento de detener al Scourer Corbin Mather de traficar a tres jóvenes brujas y magos.

–Cualquier descendiente de los doce, incluyendo en que llevas dentro, tiene el completo respeto de la América Mágica por todo lo que los doce sacrificaron. El nombre Graves tal vez tenga un poco más por lo que siempre ha habido un Graves en MACUSA, para asegurar la seguridad de los nuestros. Cuando el viejo Gondulphus murió, su hijo Geriant se unió a MACUSA como su nuevo Auror y desde entonces siempre ha sido así.

Era posible, Graves se dio cuenta, viendo la cara pálida de Credence, que podría haber comenzado con un capítulo un poco más bonito sobre la historia mágica. Se recató a si mismo, en verdad que era un idiota a veces.

Separo sus manos en un gesto de disculpa. –No es una bonita historia. –dijo él. –La historia por lo general no lo es, pero es nuestra.

–¿Es eso… es eso lo que espera que haga nuestro hijo? –preguntó Credence.

–¿El qué? –Graves preguntó de vuelta, un poco aturdido por lo de _nuestro hijo._

–Unirse a MACUSA. –explicó Credence, con cuidado de no atorarse con la palabra desconocida. –Morir para mantener a la gente mágica a salvo.

–A nuestra gente. –corrigió Graves. –Y… no, por supuesto que no. –Era para lo que todos los Graves herían criados a hacer, obviamente, pero se dio cuenta de que _no_ era lo que él quería. No para su hijo. –Ningún Graves le sirve a MACUSA si no lo desean, si no son llamados a ello. Mi hermana Dindrane es una investigadora para el Instituto Fisher, investigan nuevos hechizos y refinan técnicas mágicas. Es un buen trabajo, uno digno del nombre Graves. Ella es feliz ahí.

Arthur, el mayor de Dindrane, era probable que la siguiera hacia el mismo Instituto Fisher. Tenía el mismo instinto de Graves para la magia sin varita y un buen conocimiento sobre teoría mágica. Lance tenía solo ocho años, así que nadie podía decir por seguro que sería él en el futuro. Ahora mismo quería ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch o un fabricante de escobas o una estrella de cine o cualquier otra cosa que atrapara la atención de un niño de ocho años. Encontraría su lugar una vez se graduará de Ilvermorny. Y sobre Gwen… bueno, ella probablemente se uniría a MACUSA, como lo hizo su tío Percival. Quería batir cualquier récord se había establecido Seraphina, y conociendo a Gwen, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

–Eso… eso está bien. –hablo Credence, ajustando su mentón obstinadamente. –No quiero que mi hijo muera por la guerra de Mr. Grindelwald o la suya.

–Yo no estoy peleando una guerra. –Graves protestó.

Credence se encogió un poco en sí mismo, como si esperara que Graves lo golpeara, pero igual eso no lo detuvo de ver a Graves a los ojos y preguntar: –¿No lo estás?

 

********

 

A Credence le había gustado la idea de Mr. Graves-de _Percival_ , se corrigió a sí mismo, secretamente maravillado por la familiaridad, contándole todo sobre la historia mágica, hasta que comenzó a explicarla. La historia mágica… no era lo que Credence había esperado. Esperaba que fuera todo sobre la magia y las maravillas y la gloria que Mr. Grindelwald había estado indicando. Lo que consiguió fue un poco muy parecido a la Biblia. Era una historia muy perteneciente a la del Viejo Testamento, llena del buen deber y aniquilación.

Credence que retorció sobre sí e intento de no concentrarse en la forma como Percival parecía no ver nada malo en morir por un bien mayor. Sonaba como Ma, como un mártir. Credence quería agarrarse de él y hacerlo _prometer_ que él nunca haría algo tan tonto como eso, porque él era _Percival_ y Credence lo necesitaba. _Su hijo_ lo necesitaba. No tiene permitido morir.

–Cualquier descendiente de los doce, incluyendo en que llevas dentro, tiene el completo respeto de la América Mágica por todo lo que los doce sacrificaron. –dijo Percival. –El nombre Graves tal vez tenga un poco más por lo que siempre ha habido un Graves en MACUSA, para asegurar la seguridad de los nuestros. Cuando el viejo Gondulphus murió, su hijo Geriant se unió a MACUSA como su nuevo Auror y desde entonces siempre ha sido así. –Se veía un poco arrepentido cuando agregó. –No es una bonita historia. La historia por lo general no lo es, pero es nuestra.

Percival le servía a MACUSA, así que Credence se preguntó si era eso lo que él esperaba que hiciera su hijo, si el moriría en la línea del deber.

A Ma no le gustaban las preguntas, así que Credence intentaba no hacerlas, pero Percival nunca le habían parecido molestarle así que tal vez era seguro el preguntar.

–¿Es eso… es eso lo que esperas que haga nuestro hijo?

–¿El qué?

–Unirse a MACUSA. –Excepto que eso no era lo que él quería preguntar en realidad. –Morir para mantener a la gente mágica a salvo.

–A nuestra gente. –dijo Percival. –Y… no, por supuesto que no. Ningún Graves le sirve a MACUSA si no lo desean, si no son llamados a ello. Mi hermana Dindrane es una investigadora para el Instituto Fisher, investigan nuevos hechizos, refinan técnicas mágicas. Es un buen trabajo, uno digno del nombre Graves. Ella es feliz ahí.

Credence no había sabido que Percival tenía una hermana. Parecía ser el tipo de cosa que debería de saber. Pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, lo importante era que la hermana de Percival no era parte de MACUSA, tal vez entonces nadie diría algo si su hijo no formaba parte tampoco.

–Eso… eso está bien. –dijo Credence. Tal vez Dindrane podría contarle cómo escapo del destino de la familia. Le preguntaría una vez la conociera. Si era en cualquier cosa como Percival, no le molestarían las preguntas tampoco y le contaría todo.

Había dicho lo suficiente. Sabía que Percival no lo lastimaría, pero igual no quería empujar mucho al otro hombre. No cuando todavía no sabía cuáles eran los limites.

Credence ajusto su mandíbula y se dijo a sí mismo que debía de ser valiente, como Mr. Graves. Podía ser valiente por su hijo. –No quiero que mi hijo muera por la guerra de Mr. Grindelwald o la tuya.

–Yo no estoy peleando una guerra. –respondió Percival. Sonaba un poco aturdido por la acusación. ¿No se daba cuenta de forma como él sonaba? Sonaba como un soldado, como un rey guerrero del Viejo Testamento. Sonaba como alguien que esperaba morir joven.

Credence se arriesgó y vio a Percival directo en sus cálidos ojos marrones. –¿No lo estás? –preguntó.

–No...–respondió Percival suspirando. –Tienes razón. No estoy peleando en una guerra ahora, pero sí soy un guerrero. Está en mi naturaleza, siempre he sido así. –Una punta de su labio se alzó en una media sonrisa. –Wampus. –agregó. –Mi casa en Ilvermorny. Es… bueno, lo explicare después.

Credence asintió, ya que nada de eso tenía ningún sentido para él, pero no parecía ser relevante de cualquier manera. Se preguntaba cómo era que los magos podían hablar inglés perfectamente y todavía parecer como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Era increíblemente frustrante.

Percival se arrodillo frente a la cama y alargo su mano para tomar las manos de Credence entre las suyas. –Siempre he sido un guerrero. –dijo él. –Desde que era pequeño hasta cuando me uní a MACUSA. Es una parte fundamental de quién soy, Credence. Pero te prometo que si sueno como si estuviera luchando es porque tengo algo por lo que luchar. Nuestro hijo no tendrá que luchar si él no quiere hacerlo. No si no está en su naturaleza. Destrozare este mundo entero antes de que cualquier daño les suceda a ustedes. Tienes mi palabra como un Graves en eso.

Lo decía en serio, Credence podía notarlo. Él pelearía, sangraría y moriría solo para que su hijo tuviera un mundo mejor en el cual crecer. Apretó con fuerza sus manos en las de Percival sin pensarlo.

No quería eso, quería tener una oportunidad de llegar a conocer a Percival. Quería que Percival _viviera_.

Percival inclinó su cabeza y poso un beso suave sobre la parte de atrás de una de las manos de Credence. –Los mantendré a salvo a ambos, lo prometo.

–Lo sé. –dijo Credence, logrando pasar el bulto en su garganta.

Él no era mágico, no como Percival. Aunque él decía que sí lo era, pero Credence había creído en esa mentira una vez y no pensaba que pudiera recuperarse de ello por una segunda vez, si era que Percival resultaba estar equivocado. (O mintiendo, como Mr. Grindelwald lo había hecho. Credence no creía que Percival fuera a mentirle, lo sabía con una certeza extraña como la forma en que sabía que Percival no lo heriría, aunque que puede que le mienta.)

Si en verdad era mágico, podía mantener a Percival y a su hijo a salvo. Credence no sabía cómo pero era _magia_ , seguro que todo era posible con magia.

Pero la magia debía de ser aprendida, Mr. Grindelwald por lo menos había dicho eso y algunas de las cosas que Percival había dicho le hacían pensar que era cierto.

Tal vez Percival podía enseñarle.

Jaló un poco de Percival para que se parase. –Es tarde. –dijo él. –Deberíamos dormir.

–Podría quedarme en el piso. –Percival ofreció.

Credence solo lo observo, sorprendido. –¿No quiere dormir conmigo? –preguntó inseguro. Se dio cuenta después de cuan atrevido había sonado eso y se ruborizo ante su propia naturaleza sinvergüenza.

_Eres un chico tan tonto y pecador._

–Por supuesto que quiero. –Percival dijo de inmediato. –Mierda. Eso no era… no quería asumir. Eso es, tampoco si tú no quieres que lo haga.

Credence pensó que el ligero rubor alzándose sobre las mejillas de Percival, lo hacían verse aún más guapo, como un príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

–Me hace sentir seguro. –dijo él, todavía acorde más con esa admisión sinvergüenza.

–Está bien. –dijo Percival, quitándose sus zapatos y acomodándose en la cama junto a Credence. En poco tiempo los tenía a ambos arropados bajo la delgada sabana y picosa cobija, descansando una mano sobre el vientre de Credence en donde pertenecía. Credence sintió el toque extraño de magia extendiéndose para decir hola otra vez y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Percival. En verdad se sentía a salvo así, con Percival. Era bueno.

Mr. Grindelwald lo arrastraría de regreso a Ma en la mañana pero por ahora estaba aquí, a salvo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Me he tomado un par de libertades sobre cómo funciona lumos, ya que ni Graves ni Credence tienen una varita con que trabajar. Espero que esto no le moleste mucho nadie.
> 
> ¡Disfruta tu lectura!

Mr. Grindelwald no lo arrastro de vuelta con Ma por la mañana. Credence estaba inquieto, no muy seguro de que hacer sin una lista de deberes por completar. Ma no estaba muy a favor del ocio, ella piensa que eso solo lleva al pecado.

Dos tazones de avena aparecieron en el suelo un poco después del amanecer y los tazones de sopa desaparecieron.

Percival alzo su mirada hacia ellos y suspiro. –Hace eso a propósito. –hablo como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. –Le gustan las comidas que requieran utensilios y se regocija en no dármelos. Para ser un maniático genocida, Grindelwald es terriblemente mezquino. –Termino de hablar mientras le pasaba uno de los tazones a Credence.

Credence inclino su plato hacia su boca. La avena, descubrió, era muy parecida a la sopa y mucho mejor cuando no estaba diluida en agua. Pensó que inclusive tenía leche de verdad. Bajo el tazón con un poco de culpa porque Percival no estaba comiendo. Solo estaba observando a Credence, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

–¿Nada te sorprende, no es así? –Percival preguntó.

–¿Perdona? –Lo digo como un cumplido. –Percival añadió en respuesta. –Es solo que… pareces tan adaptable. Nada te sorprende. Ni la magia ni el tirano-a-ser que utiliza mi cara, tú solo sigues adelante. Es impresionante, en verdad.

Credence solamente lo observo en respuesta. Estaba casi seguro de que Percival no se estaba burlando de él, pero… nadie nunca había dicho cosas buenas sobre Credence, mucho menos _directamente_ a él. No estaba seguro de que concluir con ello.

Era bueno.

–No soy nada especial. –dijo él, en caso de que Percival tuviera una idea errónea.

Percival resoplo una risa mientras vertía la mitad de su avena dentro del tazón de Credence. –Eres extraordinario. –respondió.

–No debería– Credence dijo y paro al instante. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que Percival no debería hacer. Decir ese tipo de cosas, tal vez, o seguir dándole a Credence la mitad de su comida.

–Un par de días con medias raciones no me harán daño. –respondió Percival. –Aparte, ya estoy algo cansado de la avena, mientras que a ti parece gustarte mucho esta cosa.

Credence observo la figura delgada de Percival y en privadamente estuvo en desacuerdo al respecto, pero la avena _sí_ estaba buena.

–Sabe mejor cuando no está completamente diluida. –explicó él. La familia de Ma comía de la misma olla que los huérfanos, diluir la sopa o la avena ayudaba a extender la duración de la comida por un poco más de tiempo.

–¿Comes mucha avena diluida?

–Sí, principalmente. –Credence dijo, sin pensarlo mucho.

–Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los caballeros de Arturo. –hablo Percival, vertiendo el resto de su avena dentro del tazón de Credence. – _Esa_ _mujer._

Credence parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por la repentina generosidad. –¿Percival?

Percival gruño. –Come. –le ordenó.

–Pero no dejaste nada para ti. –Credence protesto.

– _Come._

Consciente de que había hecho mal pero no muy seguro del qué, Credence obedeció.

–Cuando salga de aquí, cuando _salgamos_ de aquí, voy a llevarte a cenar. –declaró Percival. Sonaba determinado, como si sus palabras fueran sagradas y ya hubieran sido escritas sobre piedra. –A algún lugar bueno. El Luminaria, tal vez, y ordenare uno de cada uno de los platos en el menú para que puedas descubrir que te gusta y que no. –Miró desconsoladamente a la avena. –Y pensar que estaba a punto de quejarme sobre la falta de miel. Tú de seguro sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se siente humilde.

–Lo siento. –dijo Credence en voz baja.

–No tienes nada porque disculparte. –respondió Percival. –No has tenido demasiadas oportunidades en la vida hasta ahora y quiero corregir eso, una vez salgamos de aquí.

Credence comió un poco más de avena. Le gustaba la idea de eso, de pasar más tiempo con Percival, de formar parte de su mundo, comiendo como los magos lo hacían. Seguro que Percival no hablaba en serio sobre pedir uno de cada uno de los platos, eso solo sería un desperdicio. Pero algo en la mirada de acero de Percival sugería que tal vez si lo haría.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco? –preguntó. –¿Ni un poquito?

–Estoy bien. –dijo Percival.

–Porque en serio no necesito tanto de esto, Ma dice que la glotonería es un pecado.

–Tu 'Ma' dice muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas son absolutamente sin sentido. –Percival dijo con bastante firmeza.

Credence solo lo miro sorprendido. Él nunca se había atrevido a pensar en algo como eso, porque Ma sabría que estaba pensando en algo pecaminoso y lo castigaría acordemente.

–Un buen desayuno es difícilmente glotonería. –Percival agregó. –Ahora come.

 

*******

 

Credence estaba cada vez más y más nervioso a medida que transcurría el día y Grindelwald fallaba en aparecer. Seguía mirando la cima de las escaleras como si estuviera esperando que Grindelwald fuera a llevárselo en cualquier momento. Eso era lo que lo molestaba, Graves se percató, no era el estar en cautiverio sino la _espera._

El ofrecer contarle más sobre el mundo mágico no parecía ser una buena idea, considerando el espectacular fracaso que había sido la última lección de historia. El ofrecer enseñarle magia cuando Credence estaba obviamente inquieto tampoco parecía ser una buena idea.

–Háblame de ti. –dijo Graves.

Credence se detuvo en su labor de inútilmente tratar de arreglar su celda. –No hay mucho que decir. –fue su respuesta.

 –Dímelo de todas formas. –dijo Graves. –Quisiera saber más.

Credence solo se encogió de hombros. –Ma me recogió del orfanato cuando era muy pequeño. –comenzó él. –No estoy muy seguro de por cuanto tiempo estuve allí, parecía ser una eternidad. Ma me acogió al igual que a Chastity y a Modesty, mis hermanas. Chastity tiene dieciséis y Modesty tiene ocho.

–¿Cómo son ellas? –Graves preguntó. Goldstein había mencionado niños, en plural, pero él nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a eso.

–Chastity es… muy devota a la causa. –respondió Credence. –Modesty es apenas una niña. Le gusta jugar rayuela, sus padres vivían en edificio en el Bronx. Tenían nueve hermanos, hace un tiempo. Algunas veces me contaba sobre ellos.

–¿Qué les sucedió a ellos?

–Una gripe los acabo. Casi se la lleva a ella también, pero ella fue más fuerte. –Regresó a intentar organizar su celda, no como si hubiera mucho que limpiar. –Estoy preocupado por ella. Olvida las reglas a veces y a Ma no le gusta eso.

Y su Ma castigaba la desobediencia. Graves se preguntaba qué usaría Mary Lou Barebone en una niña de ocho años. No un cinturón, seguro.

–Tú cuidabas de ella. –él adivino, aunque podía rellenar los espacios lo suficientemente bien.

–Lo intento. –dijo Credence. –A veces no ayuda mucho.

–Estoy seguro de que tu otra hermana cuidará de ella. –Graves intentó animarlo. Credence solo volvió a encogerse de hombros  y entonces Graves decidió que no le gustaba mucho el sonido de “muy devota a la causa”.

–Tengo un sobrino de la edad de Modesty. –dijo Graves como una forma de distraerlo. –Lance. Bueno es Lancelot, en realidad, pero nadie le dice así excepto que estén enojados con él.

–¿El hijo de tu hermana? –preguntó Credence.

–El más joven de tres, –confirmo Graves. –Los otros dos son Arthur y Guinevere, Gwen para acortar. –sonrió un poco triste. –Mi madre era una académica Merliniana y nombró a sus hijos acorde. Dindrane decidió seguir con la tradición. Son nombres propiamente de magos, solo que son algo…peculiares al ponerlos todos juntos de esa forma.

Dindrane tenía unos trece años cuando tomó esa decisión y desde entonces nada en las tres décadas que siguieron lograron cambiarla de parecer. Ni siquiera Robert lo había conseguido y él tenía el mismo derecho que ella en nombrar a sus hijos. “Voy a llamar a mis hijos como en las historias,” anunció ella un día. “Serán Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Guinevere y Elaine.”

Graves de apenas nueve años solo la miro e hizo caras. “¿Es que quieres toda la Mesa Redonda o qué?”

“No seas tonto.” Le dijo ella. “Tú también tendrás que ayudar.”

Graves solo esperaba que le hubiera dado una mirada fulminante. No funciono. “Está bien.” Acordó al final. “Mordred, Morgana y Maleagant.”

“Ugh,” dijo Dindrane mientras lo empujaba fuera del sofá para poder sentarse encima de él hasta que prometiera que no llamaría a sus hijos _después de los villanos, Percival, ¿en serio?._

Credence se veía algo confundido. –No lo entiendo. –dijo él. –¿Por qué es raro poner todos esos nombres juntos?

Graves se guardó para sí la primera respuesta a esa pregunta que se le vino a la mente, la cual era: _¿No sabes la historia del Rey Arturo?_   De seguro esa horrible mujer No-Maj probablemente las consideraba como una blasfemia o algo así sin sentido. –¿Has oído la historia del Rey Arturo? –finalmente preguntó lo que sonaba menos acusatorio. No era la culpa de _Credence_ que no supiera la historia, después de todo.

Credence negó con su cabeza.

–¿Te gustaría que la contara? –preguntó Graves. –No soy el experto que era mi madre, pero las sé lo suficientemente bien.

Credence lo dudo un poco antes de asentir con su cabeza, acomodándose en el piso y con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

–Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando los magos vivían junto a los No-Maj y ninguno le temía al otro, la mujer más bella de todo el reino era llamada Ingraine, –comenzó Graves a contar el relato. –Fue casada con un hombre llamado Gorlois con quien tuvo tres hijas con los nombres de Elaine, Morgause y Morgana, hermosas como su madre e ingeniosas como su padre.

–El rey de aquel momento era Uther Pendragon, quien con solo una mirada ya estaba enamorado de Ingraine. Las historias dicen que él la cortejo hasta obtener su amor y fue Gorlois quien, en una muestra de celos, se la llevo lejos de la corte del rey. Uther declaró la guerra con Gorlois, persiguiendo a su amada. Le pidió ayuda a Merlín, su amigo que también era un mago, por una oportunidad para poder volver a verla así fuera por solo una vez más antes de salir a la batalla. Al final, Merlín acepto ayudarlo porque sabía que eran hermanos de armas y la espada de Uther había protegido la magia de Merlín más de una vez. Merlín entonces utilizo una poción mágica para que Uther pareciera tener la cara de Gorlois por un tiempo.

–Como Mr. Grindelwald. –dijo Credence.

–Exactamente como él. –Graves acordó. –Uther fue a donde su amada a quien dejo encinta y, en la mañana, se alzó victorioso sobre su enemigo. Se casó con Ingraine y la trajo de vuelta a casa, donde ella pertenecía. Nueve meses después de la batalla, Ingraine dio a luz a un niño a quien llamo Arturo. Pero uno de los muchos dones del hechicero Merlín era la profecía y pudo prever que Arturo sería un gran rey. Tomo al niño y lo crió entre sus aliados para que pudiera crecer sin la sombra de su padre.

Uther era un rey guerrero y cayó durante una guerra cuando Arturo tenía apenas quince años. Desde entonces Arturo tomo el mando de su ejército y continúo liderándolos hasta la victoria. Formo un pueblo fuera de gente desesperada y peleo en contra de la amenaza de Annwn, el Otro Mundo, gracias a la guía de Merlín. Construyó un reino y lo llamo Camelot, en donde los magos como Merlín pudieran vivir abiertamente con sus vecinos y lo defendió de sus enemigos, magos y No-Maj por igual. –Graves pauso por un momento. –Normalmente, esta es la parte en donde te contaría de todas las gloriosas batallas en las que Arturo luchó, pero se vuelve un poco repetitivo y nunca he sido bueno narrando las batallas tampoco. Dindrane las narra mejor, tiene que; Lance tiene un poco de gran gusto por las cosas sangrientas.

Con eso consiguió una leve sonrisa.

Graves considero el asunto. –Gwen también lo es. Aunque para ella es un poco más que solo un gusto. – _Justo_ como su tío Percival, Dindrane dijo, usualmente debido a alguna de las travesuras de Gwen.

Con eso consiguió una risa de verdad. Graves saboreo el sonido. –Así que, si salto las batallas, lo que seguiría es la Mesa Redonda.

A Graves le gustaba la parte sobre la Mesa Redonda. Siempre había tenido un punto débil por los caballeros de Arturo, especialmente por su propio nombre. Es fácil de seguir el ritmo de la historia, con todos los nombres familiares deslizándose de sus labios. Hablo un poco de sus logros porque sus historias merecían ser contadas en detalle, pero por hoy toda atención estaba en Arturo.

–El mejor de los caballeros de Arturo era Lancelot, a quien amaba como un hermano. Por eso Lancelot se sentaba a su lado derecho y Merlín a su izquierdo. Eventualmente Arturo se casó con Guinevere, quien eclipsaba la belleza de Ingraine y fue nombrada como la mujer más hermosa en el mundo.

Graves nunca había sido uno de historias de amor, Dindrane tampoco lo era; ella pensaba ese triángulo amoroso era estúpido y podría haberse solucionado fácilmente si Arturo, Lancelot y Guinevere se hubieran acostado todos juntos, o por lo menos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Su madre había estado meramente escandalizada con esa sugerencia, pero había hecho reír a su padre.

Él no creía que les estuviera haciendo justicia a las historias, pero a Credence parecían gustarle lo suficiente, con su descripción de amor, deseo, angustia y el pensamiento de traición. Había dejado de abrazar sus rodillas e inclinado hacia él, cautivado.

En verdad era adorable, Graves pensó y se patio a sí mismo al instante. No tenía ningún derecho en decir ese tipo de cosas o, se dio cuenta con un horror creciente, intentar cortejar a Credence. Que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Joder, pensó él, Grindelwald tenía _razón._

–¿Percival? –preguntó Credence cuando Graves había estado atorado en silencio anonadado.

–Perdón. –dijo Graves. –¿En dónde estaba?

–Mordred y la caída de Camelot. –Credence apuntó. –Creí que habías dicho que no eras bueno en narrar las batallas.

–En verdad que no lo soy. –dijo Graves. –Dindrane las narra mucho mejor. Cuando ella llega a las batallas, tú puedes prácticamente sentir el peso de la espada entre tus manos y la adrenalina al alzarla para atacar. Puedes oler los caballos, el barro y la sangre, oír el sonido del metal contra metal. Cuando yo las narro son solo historias.

–A mí me gusta como las narras. –comento Credence.

–Oh. –respondió Graves sintiéndose absurdamente contento consigo mismo.

Grindelwald no conseguiría apropiarse de esto tampoco. ¿No era eso lo que se seguía repitiendo a sí mismo? Graves tal vez no hubiese decidido acostarse con Credence, pero lo había hecho. Había dejado a Credence encinta, exactamente como Grindelwald quería que hiciera.

Esa era la última vez que Grindelwald obtenía lo que quería, si Graves tenía algún dicho en ello. Él iba a escapar, iba a liberarlos a ambos y si quería tener cualquier tipo de relación con su hijo tendría que ganarse a Credence primero.

Graves podía admitir, en la privacidad de su propia cabeza, que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer eso. Sabia como cortejar a un amante, no era _tan_ inadaptado románticamente, pero solo sabía cómo hacer ese tipo de cortejo como un hombre libre, con regalos, cenas y besos robados.

No tenía idea de cómo cortejar a Credence desde dentro de una jaula.

Decidió pensar más en ello después y regreso su atención a la historia de Arturo y Camelot.

–Ya veo a que te refieres. –hablo Credence una vez Graves termino de contar la historia. –Es un poco raro tener a tus tres sobrinos nombrados después de una historia de amor.

–Si, lo es un poco. –Graves admitió. –Pero la mayoría de la gente lo acepta como excentricidad familiar y cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para sugerir cualquier cosa vulgar, usualmente lo piensa dos veces. Dindrane es… bastante buena en las maldiciones. –Eso era ponerlo en términos suaves. En sus momentos más bajos, Graves estaba seguro de que _Dindrane_ no hubiera perdido un duelo contra Grindelwald.

Obviamente, Dindrane tampoco hubiera estado ebria.

Estaba desesperadamente agradecido de que Dindrane nunca hubiera sentido la urgencia de servir a MACUSA. Si Grindelwald hubiera ido detrás de ella… no podía pensar siquiera en ello.

–Mencionaste eso anoche. –dijo Credence, rompiendo entre los pensamientos de Graves. –Camelot. Dijiste que la gente había querido construir un nuevo Camelot para el nuevo mundo.

–¿Te acuerdas de eso? –Graves preguntó, impresionado por la atención al de detalle de Credence. Si hubiese ido a Ilvermorny, como se suponía que debía ser, esa habilidad le hubiera servido demasiado bien académicamente.

También lo hubiese hecho un malditamente buen Auror, en otra vida.

Graves se preguntó que hubiera hecho si esa realidad hubiera pasado. Credence todavía era demasiado joven como para ser nada más que un Auror en entrenamiento y bien abajo del radar del Director de Seguridad Mágica. (De hecho, nada en Seguridad Mágica estaba debajo del radar del Graves. Él se aseguraba de eso.) ¿Hubiera notado entonces a Credence?

Probablemente no. Graves estaba completamente consciente de que existía un numero de Aurores en entrenamiento, Aurores junior e inclusive Aurores graduados que lo consideraban atractivo. Sabia cómo quebrarles la ilusión con cuidado y dejar claro que nunca volverían a tocar el tema. El hacer cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido un abuso de su poder como su superior. Si Credence hubiera sido uno de sus Aurores en entrenamiento, Graves nunca se hubiera dejado a sí mismo siquiera mirarlo.

–Es fácil acordarme de lo que escucho. –respondió Credence. –Ma no le gusta cuando tiene que repetirse, excepto cuando está predicando.

–Es bastante impresionante. –le dijo Graves. –Y sí, mencione a Camelot la noche pasada. Las historias dicen que Arturo regresara una vez más, y cuando lo haga él pondrá al mundo de vuelta en su lugar correcto. Los magos y los No-Maj vivirán juntos a los otros en armonía. Cada cuanto, una chispa brillante toma posesión de sus cabezas e intenta _construir_ un nuevo Camelot, sin importar si Arturo y Merlín regresaran o no. Raramente eso termina bien.

–Esa no es razón suficiente como para parar de intentarlo. –Credence apuntó. –Solo porque algo es difícil no significa que no vale la pena intentarlo.

–Solo hace el éxito mucho más gratificante. –Graves acordó.

–Me gustaría que los magos y los No-Maj pudieran vivir juntos. –Credence confesó.

A Graves no le importaba de ninguna forma o de otra. Era en contra de la ley y raramente interactuaba con los No-Maj fuera de transacciones de negocios ordinarias. Pero se encontró a sí mismo diciendo “Yo también” simplemente porque era algo que Credence quería.

 _Eres un estúpida y perdidamente tonto sentimental enamorado_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Las palabras no contenían tanto dolor como deberían haberlo hecho.

La sonrisa de Credence era una cosa tan extraña y nueva que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ella. Probablemente Credence tampoco lo estaba, lo que lo hacía en algo que igualmente terrible e increíble de ver.

–¿Hay otras historias? –pregunto él. –¿Sobre Arturo y sus caballeros?

–Bastantes. –respondió Graves. –Creo que oído toda posible variación de ellas por mi Madre. ¿Te gustaría oír más?

–Por favor.

–Está bien. –hablo Graves, comenzando a narrar la historia de Gawain y el Caballero Verde. Estaba contento de poderle ofrecer eso a Credence, por lo menos. Las historias eran regalo poco convencional para acortejar, pero por ahora eran todo lo que podía pensar para ofrecer.

Todo sería diferente tan pronto como lograra liberarlos a ambos. Necesitaba tiempo para practicar la magia sin varita que serviría mejor para combate, eventualmente, pero por ahora esto era suficiente.

 

*******

 

Dos días más pasaron antes de que Credence se diera cuenta de que Mr. Grindelwald no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. La avena seguía apareciendo en las mañanas y alguna variedad de sopa en las noches, pero el mismísimo Mr. Grindelwald no hizo ninguna aparición.

–Él hace esto a veces. –dijo Percival. Había abandonado lo que quedaba de su camisa deshilachada en favor de estar solo en sus pantalones y había comenzado hacer abdominales. Credence había perdido la cuenta después de ciento algo porque la vista del pecho desnudo y cubierto de sudor de Percival era un poco distractora.

Esa realización lo hizo sonrojarse avergonzado y desviar su mirada.

 _Estúpido_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Eres un chico tan estúpido y pecador._

Excepto, que ya estaba encinta fuera del matrimonio. Había dejado que Percival lo sodomizara más de una vez ya y le había _gustado_. Codiciaba a Percival y al mundo de Percival. ¿Qué era más pecado encima de eso?

Hecho otro vistazo, el torso de Percival estaba bien definido y cubierto aquí y allá de pelo oscuro. Credence quería besar su camino abajo por el pecho de Percival como él lo había hecho antes a Credence, pero no estaba muy seguro de si podía hacerlo. Percival no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento para tocarlo de esa… de _esa_ forma, menos ahora que estaba encinta. Credence lo extrañaba más de lo que pensaba que lo haría.

–La espera es lo difícil. –continuo Percival. –No saber qué es lo que está haciendo o a quien le está haciendo daño.

Credence sospechaba que esa última parte era lo que en verdad le preocupaba a Percival, ya que Mr. Grindelwald todavía seguía utilizando su cara. Mr. Grindelwald podía herir a cualquier persona y todos pensaría que Percival no había hecho.

–Me preocupa Modesty. –confeso él. –Ella es tan pequeña que a veces olvida cómo ser buena. Yo no… –cayó en un silencioso temeroso porque casi dijo algo que sería imperdonable.

–¿Tú no? –Percival sugirió con gentileza.

Credence se retorció un poco incómodo. Mr. Grindelwald no iba a llevarlo de regreso con Ma, él entendía eso ahora y Percival no iba a hacerle daño. Percival era _seguro_.

–Yo no quiero que Ma lastime a Modesty por ser una pecadora como yo. –Credence dejo salir. Presiono una mano sobre su boca y se encogió sobre sí mismo, un poco más que aterrorizado por la admisión. Él no se había atrevido a decir ninguna crítica sobre Ma antes. Nunca.

Percival paro de hacer sus abdominales y se paró al instante. –No eres un pecador. –dijo él con firmeza, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Credence.

–Todos los somos. –respondió Credence. –Nacemos de esa manera. Solo podemos ser redimidos mediante la fe.

–¿Fue tu Ma quien dijo eso?

–Ma y la Biblia.

–Tu Ma no está en lo cierto. La Biblia tampoco. Nadie nace como un pecador, nosotros actuamos acorde a nuestra propia naturaleza y son nuestras acciones las que pueden redimirnos, no nuestra fe.

–Tal vez eso funcione para por magos. –dijo Credence dudosamente. –Pero es diferente para las personas como yo. Nosotros, los No-Maj, nacemos pecadores.

–Excepto que tú _eres_ un mago. –Percival noto. –Y por esa lógica tú no naciste pecador tampoco. La única persona pecadora es tu madre por decirte que eres algo que _no_ eres.

Eso estaba peligrosamente cerca a ser blasfemia. Ma había trabajado arduamente para sobrepasar su propia naturaleza pecadora. Había sido reducida a su fe y su ministerio.

Credence tomo un paso atrás. –No soy un mago. –dijo él. –No puedo hacer magia.

–Podrías si alguien te enseñara cómo hacerlo. –Percival persistió.

– ¿Podrías enseñarme? –pregunto Credence, finalmente la pregunta que había estado quemando su mente por los últimos dos días.

–No diría que soy un buen profesor. –advirtió Percival. –Pero sí, podría enseñarte.

–Creo que… –Credence dijo en voz baja. –eso me gustaría mucho. Por favor.

Percival sonrió, mostrando sus dientes un poco y completamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Credence no estaba seguro por qué el aceptar aprender magia hacia que Percival se viera algo engreído, pero se veía bien en él así que a Credence no le molestaba.

–No hay ningún tiempo como el presente. –dijo él. –Lo primero que tienes que saber es que los magos utilizan varitas por algo. Las varitas nos ayudan a transmitir poder puro a algo más útil. Los niños mágicos usualmente tienen manifestaciones de magia espontaneas, como te paso a ti hace unas semanas con la botella de la poción. Rompiendo cosas, a veces encendiéndolas en fuego o inclusive se encentran haciendo algo imposible como conjurar una tormenta que los pueda llevar a un lugar a salvo. Es instintivo y primeramente llevado por propia preservación.

Credence quería argumentar que él _no había_ quebrado la botella de la poción, pero sí quería aprender magia así que guardo silencio.

–No es seguro, el dejar que tu magia salga tan de repente de esa forma. La magia debe de ser controlada y las varitas ayudan en eso.

–Usted no utiliza una varita. –Credence noto. –Ni tampoco lo hace Mr. Grindelwald, cuando está pretendiendo ser usted.

–No podría pretender ser yo si no pudiera hacerlo. –dijo Percival. Mi talento con magia sin varita es… bien reconocido en MACUSA. Es uno de las razanos por las que logre ser Director de Seguridad Mágica tan joven.

–Oh. –Credence murmuró. Para ganar una buena posición en el gobierno siendo relativamente joven, tienes que tener un talento puro, ambición o un buen nombre de familia y un montón de dinero. Sospechaba que el mundo mágico no era tan diferente del ordinario sobre ese aspecto. Percival _sí tenía_ un buen nombre familiar y probablemente también un montón de dinero, si los buenos trajes que Mr. Grindelwald le gustaba usar servían como algún indicador, pero Percival no parecía ser ese tipo de personas que compraría su lugar en cualquier cosa. Significaría más para él si se lo hubiera ganado y el utilizar magia sin las herramientas apropiadas para guiarla… –¿Eres bastante fuerte, no es así? –preguntó él. – Como un mago, me refiero.

–Pensé lo mismo, una vez. –fue su respuesta, un poco satírico. –Ahora, no estoy muy seguro.

Ese era Percival para decir sí.

Credence sonrió satisfecho. La mitad de las cosas que decía Percival no tenían ningún sentido, la mayoría de tiempo, pero se estaba volviendo más fácil cada vez el descifrar que quería decir en realidad.

–Igual. –Percival continuo de inmediato. –Mi punto es que la magia sin varita es difícil. Puede hacerse si tienen la voluntad para ello, pero no puedes desanimarte si nada pasa la primera vez o la décima o la quinceava. Tú tienes magia, solo que va a ser difícil el aprender cómo usarla.

–No tengo miedo de un poco de trabajo difícil. –dijo Credence, porque en verdad no lo estaba. Aprender magia probablemente sería más fácil que entregar panfletos o tratar de completar sus deberes con poco descanso y aún menos comida.

Percival le sonrió. –No pensé que lo tuvieras. Ahora. El primer hechizo que casi cualquiera aprende es el de la luz. _Lumos._ –dijo él y al instante una bola de una suave luz blanca apareció encima de sus cabezas.

 –Oh. –dijo Credence encantado. Era justo como en el Génesis, pero mejor. _Y Dios dijo: “Que se haga la luz.” Y entonces había luz. Y Dios vio la luz, que era buena y Dios dividió la luz de la oscuridad._

–La mayoría de los hechizos tienen sus propias firmas. –le dijo Percival. –Una serie de movimientos con la varita que van asociados a él. Los magos o brujas especialmente sensitivos pueden sentir la forma del hechizo en sus mentes. Eso es parte de lo que mi hermana está investigando en el Instituto Fisher. ¿Puedes sentir este?

Credence negó con su cabeza porque lo único que sentía era maravilla. No sabía cómo sentir la magia.

Percival hizo desaparecer la luz. – Inténtalo. _Lumos._ – repitió.

Credence concentro sus sentidos, intentando sentir _algo._

Percival desapareció la luz otra vez. –El movimiento para _lumos_ es así. –dijo él, utilizando su dedo índice derecho como si estuviera atornillando un simple tornillo. –Trata de mantener esta figura en mente. Piensa sobre…piensa sobre la luz de una sola vela en la oscuridad, justo como un brillo que guie el camino. _Lumos._

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Credence podía jurar que había sentido algo esa vez. Un brillo en la oscuridad, tal vez. Dibujo en mente la figura que Percival había hecho y pensó sobre la forma como se veía la solitaria luz en la calle fuera de la iglesia que apenas funcionaba en la noche, indicando a los necesitados hacia sus puertas. Pensó en _que se haga la luz_ y sintió algo no familiar desenrollándose en su pecho, un sentimiento correcto que nunca había experimentado antes.

– _Lumos_. –susurro.

No paso nada.

–Sigue intentándolo. –dijo Percival animándolo. –Te dije, no puedes desalentarle si nada sucede la primera vez o la décima o la quinceava.

– _Lumos_. –Credence repitió, haciendo que su voz sonara firme y comandante, como la Percival lo hacía. La cosa en su pecho hizo una voltereta, como una llave encajando en un candado. Credence pensó que tal vez era su magia.

– _Lumos._ –volvió a decir, dibujando la forma en su mente.

La cosa en su pecho salto libre y una luz penetro en su celda, tan brillante como el sol, pero sin su calor.

–¡Lo hiciste! –Percival animó, jalándolo cerca para abrazarlo. Se alejo un poco después, algo disgustado. –Perdón, no quería hacer eso. Estoy todo sudado todavía.

–No importa. –dijo Credence honestamente. En realidad, le gustaba. Era más o menos como Percival estaba después de… después de que hubieran terminado de hacerlo, cuando Credence estaba sin huesos y contento debajo de él.

–Igual. –Percival dijo un poco incómodo. –Está bien. El hechizo para revertir el de _lumos_ es _nox_. El movimiento de la varita es exactamente el mismo pero en reversa. Piensa en apagar con un soplo una vela.

 _Nox_ era muchísimo más fácil que _lumos¸_ ahora que Credence ya tenía la forma en mente. El movimiento de varita borraba lo que _lumos_ había hecho, dejando ir la magia. Pensó en _y Dios dividió la luz de la oscuridad_ y dijo: _Nox_.

La luz se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado.

–¡Muy bien! –dijo Percival, sonriéndole a él. –¿Puedes volver a hacer eso?

– _Lumos_. –dijo Credence en forma de respuesta. La luz exploto en existencia, brillante y bella.

–Intenta a ver si puedes moderarla. –sugirió Percival. –Hazla más pequeña y un poco menos brillante.

– _Nox_. –dijo Credence obedientemente. Tratar de hacer la luz más pequeña no funcionaba tan bien de como lo había esperado.

–Sigue en ello. –dijo Percival, golpeando levemente su hombro. –podrás controlarla en muy poco tiempo, estoy seguro. Yo voy a practicar un hechizo por mi cuenta, si no te molesta.

–Para nada. –respondió Credence, todavía un poco impresionado por el hecho de que él _había hecho magia_ como para preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa. ¡Había hecho magia! ¡Él! ¡Credence Barebone! Mr. Grindelwald había dicho que él tenía poder, pero que no tenía ninguna forma de usarlo y lo _había_ hecho.

Tenía magia e iba a aprender cómo usarla para mantener a su hijo a salvo de cualquier tipo de cosa que quisiera herirlo. No sabía cómo, pero tenía _magia_ y nada parecía ser imposible ahora.

Trato de enfocarse en intentar volver más pequeña y suave la luz y apenas noto a Percival acomodándose en el piso otra vez, sus ojos intensos observando a lo lejos.

Credence no podía ver. Había hecho eso hace un par de veces, cuando no estaba ejercitándose o contándole a Credence historias sobre la Mesa Redonda. Credence no se había dado cuenta de que eso significaba que estaba practicando magia, porque nunca nada pasaba.

Credence pensó que ya casi tenía la forma de hacer una pulcra esfera de luz como Percival lo había hecho, cuando escucho el sonido que piedras quebrándose. Se dio la vuelta y observo a Percival, quien estaba mirando las nuevas quebraduras en el piso con una satisfacción predatoria.

–Lo tengo. –dijo él.

–¿Qué fue _eso?_ –preguntó Credence. –Uno de los favoritos de Grindelwald. –dijo Percival. – _Dilaceratio._ Es la maldición cortadora que utilizo en mi pierna. Y en mi brazo. Funciona lo suficientemente bien sobre piedra, si tiene la determinación suficiente.

Credence ya había visto lo suficiente del daño que ese hechizo podía causar y que era bastante peligroso, no le gustaba para nada. –¿Por qué querrías aprender algo como eso? – demando sin aliento y un poco más que incómodo.

–Es un hechizo de combate. –fue su respuesta. –Prefiero saberlo y no tener que usarlo para sacarnos de aquí, a tener que utilizarlo y no poder lanzarlo.

Credence miro las rupturas en el suelo y pensó en cómo se verían sobre la piel humana. En la piel de _Percival_. Estaba esa horrible herida justo encima de la pierna de Percival que había visto la primera noche que se conocieron. Era ahora una cicatriz prominente con un leve cojeo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Las heridas en su antebrazo y mejilla también ya habían empezado a cerrarse y cicatrizar y Credence sospechaba que todavía dolían más de lo que Percival quería admitir.

–Es horrible. –dijo él.

Percival inclino su cabeza hacia abajo en reconocimiento. –La mayoría de los hechizos de combate lo son. Pero son útiles también bajo las circunstancias correctas.

Credence pensó atrás a cuando Percival había dicho: _No estoy pelando una guerra ahora, pero sí soy un guerrero. Está en mi naturaleza, siempre ha sido así._

No sabía si podría soportarlo si algo le pasara a Percival. Él era bueno, justo, amable y _seguro_. Percival no lastimaría a nadie si no tenía que hacerlo. Ni siquiera a Mr. Grindelwald. Él era como uno de los caballeros en sus historias. –¿No puedo hacer que dejes de pelear, no es así? –pregunto él, sintiéndose estúpido, sin ayuda y sin utilidad.

Percival hizo algo que arreglo el daño en el piso de piedras como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Estiro su mano para agarrar la de Credence en la suya y acaricio su pulgar sobre los nudillos. –No. –dijo él, sonando un poco arrepentido. –Nadie puede. Pero puedes darme una razón de seguir peleando para poder regresar a casa.

Credence apretó su agarre en la mano de Percival. –Prométeme. –hablo él, atreviéndose a posar un beso en la esquina de su boca. –Prométeme que regresaras a casa, a nosotros.

Percival reposó su frente contra la de Credence. –Lo prometo. –dijo él y porque era Percival, Credence lo creyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por favor no olviden comentar si hay algo en la traducción que no esté bien o suene raro. Recuerden que hay varios términos que son propios de la historia original en inglés y, por lo tanto, algo complicados de traducir. Pero igual haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo se entienda sin mayor problema. 
> 
> Tampoco olviden de darle amor a la autora en la su historia original o en su tumblr 'terriblelifechoices'. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Este tiene sentimientos de la variedad ouchy, chicos. Lo siento :(
> 
> (No está mintiendo, en caso de que estén dudando jeje) 
> 
> ¡Disfruta tu lectura!

Grindelwald se aburrido de la desnudez de Graves después de tres días y le lanzó una camisa nueva mientras se paseaba en frente fuera de su celda con una energía frenética y sin descanso.

Graves alzo una de sus cejas hacia él mientras se abotonaba su camisa. Estaba contento de hacer esperar a Grindelwald, lo había hecho antes y le gustaba mucho ver cuanto desesperaba eso al mago oscuro.

–¿Mr. Grindelwald? –preguntó Credence tentativamente. –¿Podría ver a mi hermana? ¿Por favor?

Graves se puso en medio de Credence y Grindelwald cuando este entrecerró sus ojos hacia Credence. No pensaba que Grindelwald fuera a herir a la persona que estaba cargando con su tan aclamado futuro general, pero éste también tenía una tendencia alarmante de no ver a las personas como _humanos_. No iba a arriesgarlo.

–Estas más seguro aquí, donde pueda mantener un ojo sobre ti. –fue la respuesta de Grindelwald, como restandole importancia.

–Lo sé, señor. –Credence persistió. –y en verdad se lo agradezco, pero Modesty tiene apenas ocho y _ella_ no está a salvo.

Grindelwald inclino su cabeza hacia un lado y observo a Credence con una mirada fría y casi predadora. –Tiene ocho, dijiste.

–Sí, señor.

–Tu hermana menor. No la chillona.

–Sí, señor. –dijo Credence, comenzado a verse esperanzado.

Grindelwald continúo observando a Credence. A Graves no le gustaba para nada la mirada de extrañeza en sus ojos desiguales. No significaba nada bueno para nadie. ¿Por qué estaba Grindelwald interesado en la hermana pequeña de Credence?

Se dio cuenta del por qué un segundo después. Era posible que Modesty Barebone no era una No-Maj. Credence no lo era, aunque él era una rareza. Había logrado mantener sus poderes ocultos, prácticamente dormidos hasta que Grindelwald había penetrado en la vida de Credence. El que hubiese logrado hacer eso ya de por si era un testamento de su fuerza.

Graves no quería pensar sobre qué haría un niño mágico completamente aterrorizado si sus opciones estaban entre ser golpeado o utilizar magia. No había habido un Obscurial en Estados Unidos desde hace más o menos doscientos años, pero sospechaba que el vivir bajo el cuidado de la 'Ma' de Credence era una receta garantizada para crear uno.

–No. –dijo Grindelwald finalmente. –No necesitas verla. No es de tu preocupación ahora. Ella es una simple Muggle, mientras que tú, mi niño, cargas con el futuro de la seguridad del mundo mágico dentro ti. Mi general va a mantener a mi hijo a salvo y mi hijo reconstruirá el mundo.

–Por favor. –dijo Credence con su voz quebrándose. –Es mi hermana.

Grindelwald lo ignoró y se enfocó en Graves. –Picquery ha estado merodeando por Investigaciones Mayores otra vez.

–Ah. –dijo Graves. Eso explicaba la energía frenética, por lo menos.

A Grindelwald no le gustaba Seraphina. Graves no estaba muy seguro si era porque Seraphina era una mujer, teniendo en cuenta que él tenía muy poco uso para ellas, o si era porque Seraphina era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiarlo. Si Seraphina había decidido incluirse en uno de los casos de Investigaciones Mayores, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se percatara de que Graves no era el mismo. Tenían demasiada historia compartida entre ellos como para que no se diera cuenta.

En los primeros horrorosos días de su captura, Graves había estado esperanzado por ser rescatado. Había esperado que Seraphina o uno de su propio equipo se diera cuenta que él no estaba respondiendo a ninguno de sus chistes internos de la misma forma como lo hacía antes, de que al hombre utilizando su cara le faltaba el contexto de todo por lo que ellos habían pasado. Él se había resistido de decirle a Grindelwald cualquier cosa de que los convenciera de lo contrario, hasta que su mente casi se rompe bajo el peso de la maldición Cruciatus.

Había soltado algunos pocos detalles a regañadientes, solo porque el ser rescatado no le haría nada de bien si todo lo que su equipo encontraba eran los restos quemados que no servían en nada para salvar una vida en un santuario silencioso. Y después se dio cuenta de que su silencio no la traería nada bueno. Si Hughes o Collins o Summersea se daban cuenta de que él no era el mismo entonces Grindelwald los mataría y no pensaría mucho al respecto. Hubiera utilizado sus muertes para orquestar que fueron hechas por el Mago Oscuro Grindelwald e infundir miedo y pánico y no sería nada más que la verdad.

Graves ya no esperaba ser rescatado. El único rescate que tal vez obtendría seria solo el que conseguiría para él y para Credence. Todo lo que podía hacer por ahora era esperar que cualquier cosa que le dijera a Grindelwald fuera lo suficiente para mantener a las pocas personas en su vida a salvo.

Aun así, las formas básicas tenían que ser observadas.

–Podrías intentar resolver un par de casos. –sugirió tan directamente que el sarcasmo no podía ser ocultado. –Generalmente veo que eso quita a Picquery de mi espalda bastante rápido.

–También podría traerla aquí. –dijo Grindelwald en respuesta. –El linaje Picquery es uno poderoso, ¿no es así? Podría ponerte a preñarla como lo hiciste con Credence y conseguiría dos generales del linaje Graves, si eso prefieres.

–Si en verdad quisieras hacer eso lo hubieras hecho hace tiempo. –dijo Graves arrastrando sus palabras, teniendo cuidado de sonar aburrido sobre esa idea. Era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Si Grindelwald pudiera capturar a Seraphina ya lo hubiese hecho, pero Seraphina estaba demasiado expuesta al ojo público como para desaparecer sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y mucho menos para que un doppleganger estuviera esperando en línea para remplazarla, y Grindelwald tampoco podía estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Grindelwald hizo una cara. –Es verdad, desafortunadamente. Aunque sí podría matarla. Eso sería poético, ¿no lo crees? Presidente Picquery, cae por su viejo amigo y su mano derecha más confiable.

Graves se encogió de hombros. –Si quieres quemar mi identidad, te invito a hacerlo. –dijo él, como si la sola noción de Grindelwald queriendo herir a Picquery no le hiciera querer hacer su camino fuera de su cautividad con sus propias manos.

Grindelwald no quería matar a Seraphina más de lo que Graves no quería que Grindelwald le hiciera daño. El asesinato de Seraphina desestabilizaría a América mágica. Por ahora, los planes de Grindelwald dependían del estatus quo.

–No. –dijo Grindelwald. –No todavía.

Bueno, eso era nuevo y terrorífico.

Mierda.

Graves cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y fue hacia su plan de refuerzo. –Rétala a una pelea con ella. –dijo él. –Una personal, no una peleíta de niños profesional. Ella tiene un rango mayor que yo y solo me dejaría ganar si es algo que quería desde el principio.

–¿Y cómo, –Grindelwald ronroneo, prácticamente radiando satisfacción, –propones que _yo_ provoque una pelea personal con la Señora Presidente?

Graves se preguntó si Seraphina podría alguna vez perdonarlo por esto. Era la única forma en la que podía mantenerla a salvo mientras estaba en una maldita jaula, pero para hacerlo tenía que traicionar su confianza.

–Hazle recordar que _mi_ Casa era la del gato y que ella no tiene porque tienen que estar metiendo su nariz en donde no le pertenece. Dile que es como revivir el principio de nuestro Quinto Año otra vez. Eso lastimaría su orgullo lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder. Si no es así… –Graves se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a Grindelwald a los ojos. –Dile que es peor que el Quinto Año. Dile que el caso Danvers otra vez. Después dile: _cura dat victoriam_.

El Profesor Galen amaba ese dicho. También había sido un idiota y el instructor menos preferido de Graves de Ilvermorny, sin discusiones. El por qué cualquiera lo dejaba acercaste a los de primer año estaba fuera del entendimiento de Graves, ya que el hombre pensaba que los niños eran versiones pequeñas de adultos que solo necesitaban ser brutalizados a aprender cuando deben hablar y cuando mantenerse en silencio. El Profesor Galen pensaba que los niños debían mantenerse en silencio todo el tiempo, excepto cuando debían responder una pregunta para cavar en las profundidades de su aprendizaje. Su rama particular de historia mágica estaba al borde del peor tipo de paranoia por aislación. Su retórica sonaba terriblemente parecida a la de Grindelwald, ahora que pensaba en ello. Excepto que en donde Grindelwald creía que debían gobernar sobre los No-maj, Galen pensaba que necesitaban era esconderse tan profundo que nunca serian encontrados y así estarían a salvo.

La traducción literal era: “la cautela trae la victoria.”

Graves nunca hubiera conseguido estar tan lejos si hubiera sido _cauteloso_. Tampoco lo hubiera hecho Seraphina. Eso era lo que hacia ese dicho tan perfecto como una provocación. Era una cachetada verbal en la cara, una implicación de que uno de ellos había lanzado más lejos que su alcance y había fallado en el intento. Inclusiva ahora, casi treinta años después, el escuchar a Seraphina decir _cura dat victoriam, Percival_ hacia arder su sangre como si todavía fuera un niño en la escuela.

Traer de vuelta el caso Danvers haría erguir la espalda de Seraphina otra vez. Agregar _cura dat victoriam_ a la mezcla haría que se quedara sin palabras por la furia, porque nunca le había dado la menor indicación de que él la culpaba por el caso Danvers tanto como ella se culpaba a sí misma. Principalmente porque _no lo hacía_ , pero Grindelwald no tenía por qué saber eso.

– _cura dat victoriam_. –Grindelwald repitió pensante.

–No. – dijo Graves. –Debes de decirlo _bien_ o ella nunca creerá que eres yo: _cura dat victoriam_ , _Seraphina._ –repitió, poniendo un toque burlón a las palabras. El tono era tan bárbaro como las palabras.  –Estará furiosa contigo una vez digas eso. Debería de dejarte en paz excepto en cuanto temas profesionales que no pueden ser delegados, por lo menos hasta que deje de estar furiosa contigo por traer de vuelta historia antigua y comience a estar enojada por no haberte disculpado. Eso tomará un tiempo. –Graves pensó de vuelta a la última vez que habían dejado que un desacuerdo personal afectara sus vidas profesionales. Le había tomado casi seis semanas para perdonar a Seraphina. Por supuesto, él no era uno con la tendencia de cargar rencores personales. Seraphina, por el otro lado…

Bueno, Seraphina probablemente lo perdonaría por esto eventualmente. Aunque Graves no la culparía si Seraphina nunca vuelve a confiar en él otra vez. El no sabría qué haría si sus pociones fueran revertidas.

–Excelente. –dijo Grindelwald. –Gracias, Percival, has sido de gran ayuda. –Agitó una mano y una bandeja de sándwiches apareció junto con una jarra de jugo de naranja y un plato pequeño de unas rodajas de manzana pulidamente cortadas, cubiertas con un poco de miel.

Manzanas cubiertas con miel era uno de sus favoritos de cuando era niño. Graves nunca se lo había mencionado a Grindelwald. Se preguntaba cómo lo había sabido. Las únicas dos personas que lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para dejarlo salir sin percatarse eran Dindrane y Seraphina.

Joder, pensó él, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que su respiración se agitara tanto como quería hacerlo. _Joder._

–¿Por qué la generosidad? –arrastro sus palabras. –Usualmente no tengo almuerzo.

–¿Acaso quieres que me lo lleve de vuelta? –inquirió Grindelwald.

–Solamente si está envenenada.

–No le haría eso a mi futuro general. –dijo Grindelwald, sonando un poco decepcionado de que Graves no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso por su cuenta. –Y para ti, tengo algo mucho mejor en mente que simple veneno.

–No puedo esperar a descubrir que será.

Grindelwald ignoró eso. –Así que tranquilo, la comida es segura. Mi general debe de crecer fuerte y saludable.

–Por supuesto. –murmuró Graves. –¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

–Conoce tu lugar, Percival. –reprendió Grindelwald. –y recuerda tus modales. Debes de agradecer por la comida y ya que no lo haces… _Crucio._

Cuando Graves nunca paro de gritar en agonía, Grindelwald se había ido.

Credence se arrodillo en el suelo a lado de Graves, una mano en su hombro como si intentara estabilizarlo. La otra sosteniendo suavemente la cara de Graves.

–¿Percival? –preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

–Estoy bien. –Graves graznó, acomodándose en una posición semi sentado.

–¿Qué es ese hechizo? –preguntó Credence. –El que Grindelwald sigue utilizando. ¿Es ese un hechizo de combate también?

–La Maldición Cruciatus. –le dijo Graves. –Comúnmente conocida como la Maldición de Tortura. Causa dolor.

–Eso lo sé. –dijo Credence un poco impaciente. –Lo utilizo sobre mí también, ¿recuerdas?

–Demasiado bien, desafortunadamente. –suspiró Graves. –Y para responder tu pregunta… puede ser utilizado como un hechizo de combate. El debilitar a tus oponentes con dolor tiende a funcionar bastante bien. Aunque es considerado como un hechizo Oscuro y el uso no permitido con antelación es penalizado. En Europa es considerado como uno de los Imperdonables.

–Es malvado. –dijo Credence. –Nadie debería de ser capaz de herir a otro de esa forma.

Graves no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se esparciera en su cara. Credence sabía mejor que muchos cómo era el ser verdaderamente herido. Una persona más cruel saltaría a la primera oportunidad de poder herir a sus enemigos de vuelta, pero Credence no quería herir a nadie o verlos heridos. Él era extraordinario.

Credence lo observo con una mirada respetuosa pero confundida, algo que Graves estaba empezando a reconocer como su versión de fruncir el ceño. Sospechaba que la mujer Barebone no le gustaba ninguna señal de furia o desafío y Credence entonces había aprendido a esconderlas.

–¿Por qué me estas sonriendo? –preguntó Credence.

–Por ninguna razón. –le dijo Graves. –Es solo que, en verdad tienes el corazón más increíble. Es magnifico. –aclaró su garganta para evitar que el momento se convirtiera en incómodo. –¿Almuerzo?

–Por supuesto. –respondió Credence, moviéndose para traerle la bandeja.

Graves inspeccionó los sándwiches. Roastbeef frió con queso cheddar, cebolla roja, rábano picante y mostaza sobre pan de centeno que probablemente venia de su misma despensa. También había ensalada de atún sobre una masa fermentada que probablemente venia del deli sobre la calle del Edificio Woolworth, ya que ellos eran los únicos de los que él sabía que agregaban pimiento rojo y eneldo a sus ensaladas. Considerando todo, era un almuerzo mucho más saludable de lo que Graves hubiera esperado de Grindelwald.

–¿Cómo te sientes sobre la comida picante? –preguntó él. –Este rábano tiende a picar un poco.

Credence se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé. –fue su respuesta, en vez de decir que nunca la había probado antes.

–Pruébalo. –sugirió Graves, sosteniendo la mitad del sándwich hacia él. –Tal vez, puede que te guste.

Credence acepto el sándwich y tomo una mordida tentativa. Arrugo su nariz cuando sintió los sabores. –Es… un poco fuerte.

Graves tomo el pedazo sobrante de sándwich aparte y le dio a Credence el pedazo de pan sin rábano en él. –¿Qué tal está sin el rábano?

–Mejor. –dijo Credence después de haber tomado otro mordisco. –Pero puedo comerme esto. –dijo él, haciendo un gesto para referirse al sándwich que ya tenía. –No quiero desperdiciarlo.

–No tienes que comer nada que no quieras. –dijo Graves, tomando el sándwich de vuelta y regresando las partes sin el rábano. –Hoy estamos experimentando. Llámalo practica para nuestra cena en el Luminaria. Hoy vamos a ver qué es lo que te gusta. ¿A mí? Me _encanta_ el rábano picante. –Puso sus dos mitades juntas y tomo un mordisco gigante para probar su punto.

No le gustaba el rábano _tanto_ como quería parecer que lo hacía, pero había comido cosas más extrañas durante la guerra, sin decir nada de la fase culinaria experimental de Dindrane. Su madre pensaba que los magos y brujas bien criados debían de saber cómo alimentarse a sí mismos, pero ella no había esperado que Dindrane llevara su particular manera de cuestionamiento científico a la cocina.

En retrospectiva, la carrera de Dindrane como investigadora tenía terrible sentido. Graves solo estaba agradecido de que ella se haya quedado con la teoría mágica en vez de intentar tomar el mundo de la culinaria por si sola. Había una razón por la cual él era único niño que tenía permitido entrar en la cocina para ayudar cuando era época de festividades.

–Me gusta el Roastbeef y el queso. –dijo Credence eventualmente. –El pan sabe bastante bien también.

–¿Qué tal el atún?

–A veces teníamos pescado. –dijo Credence.

–Pruébalo. –dijo Graves. –Es del deli encima de la calle del Edificio Woolworth, donde trabajo. –clarificó la última parte al ver la mirada confundida de Credence.

–Está bastante bueno. –respondió Credence después de dos bocados.

Graves comió una de las mitades de sándwich de ensalada de atún. El de Roastbeef lo podía mantener para el almuerzo de mañana. La ensalada de atún no aguantaría y además, Jonesy tenía una ensalada de atún increíble, sería una pena desperdiciarla.

Se pasaron la jarra de juego de naranja de la misma forma como lo hacían con la jarra de agua en su celda, ya que Grindelwald consideraba las copas como un riesgo de seguridad. (Puede que Graves haya quebrado el primero que tenía y haya utilizado los pedazos para dibujar símbolos en las paredes de su celda que debilitarían las guardias de Grindelwald. Las jarras que tenían en ese momento estaban hechas de acero forjado por duendes, prácticamente inquebrantable y resistente a las transfiguraciones.) Terminaron los de ensalada de atún poco después.

–Podemos guardar estos para mañana. –dijo Graves, guardando lo que quedaba de dichos sándwiches entre la semi escondida cavidad que había hechizado en la pared, escondida por la cama.

–¿Es esto miel? –preguntó Credence, mordisqueando una de las rodajas de manzana.

–Era uno de mis favoritos de cuando era un niño. –admitió Graves. –No sé cómo Grindelwald lo supo.

–Es delicioso. –dijo Credence. –Toma, come unas. –agregó, recogiendo uno de los pedazos y presionándolo sobre los labios de Graves.

Graves lo comió, reprimiendo el sentimiento de satisfacción que le daba el que su amante lo alimentase.

 _Él no es tuyo_ , se recordó a sí mismo. _Lo estas cortejando, pero todavía no tienes derecho a él. No hasta que él te lo diga._

–Delicioso. –acordó Graves. –Cómelas tú. –dijo él cuando Credence le ofreció el plato. –La fruta fresca es buena para ti.

Credence resopló de una forma que reminiscente de la forma como salía la risa impaciente de Graves. 'La risa de lobo', Theseus lo había llamado. Un poco más respetuoso que un rodar de ojos, pero solo apenas, si sabias lo que en realidad significaba.

Era raro pensar que Credence probablemente lo hacía. Graves no había hecho ningún esfuerzo de ocultarle a Credence sus pequeños hábitos.

–No puedes vivir de porciones racionadas todo el tiempo que esté encinta. –dijo Credence, metiendo otra rebana de manzana en la boca de Graves. –Deja de ser tan terco como una mula y come.

Graves solo pudo observarlo por un segundo. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien lo insultó tan directamente en su cara. (El _New York Ghost_ era completamente un caso distinto.) Entonces explotó en una risa placentera. Credence tenía espíritu enterrado debajo de todo lo demás.

–Sí, querido. –dijo sumisamente, como Collins lo hacía cuando su esposa lo amenazada con mandar una Vociferadora a la oficina.

 Entonces se preguntó si Credence le caería bien Dorothy Collins. Dorothy era un cariño de persona, con una llama sorprendente cuando sus seres queridos eran amenazados. Dorothy había acompañado a Collins a la oficina, no mucho después de que fuera transferido al equipo de Graves, y lo miró a él de arriba abajo con una fuerte mirada que hubiera enorgullecido a cualquier interrogador severo. Después había sonreído de una forma brillante y había invitado a todo el equipo a su casa para cenar. “Usted también, Director Graves.” había dicho ella. “Parece necesitar de una buena comida casera.”

A Graves le gustaba su audacia. “Sí, señora Collins. ¿Podría llevar un vino para la cena?

“Gracias, Director Graves. Eso sería encantador.”

Pensó que Credence probablemente sí le gustaría Dorothy. Ambos eran dulces y con los mismo corazones amables y espíritus inquebrantables. Dorothy podría explicarle a Credence las ventajas y desventajas de ser la esposa de un Auror, mucho mejor de que lo que Graves podría.

Credence río al oírlo llamarlo por un nombre cariñoso, brillante y dulce, y le ofreció a Graves otra rebanada de manzana. Graves dejo que lo pusiera en su boca e incluso se atrevió a lamer la miel de los dedos de Credence.

–¿Podríamos tener más clases de magia después del almuerzo? –preguntó Credence.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Graves. –Puedes tener cualquier cosa que desees.

 

*******

 

Graves se despertó en alguna hora en medio de la noche unos días después. No estaba muy seguro de qué lo había despertado, Grindelwald no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y no había oído nada fuera de lo ordinario tampoco. Credence estaba a salvo. Se había dado la vuelta hace un rato y estaba durmiendo con su espalda hacia Graves.

Excepto que no estaba durmiendo, se dio cuenta. Sus hombros temblaban con unos temblores casi imperceptibles y eso era lo que lo había despertado.

–¿Credence? –preguntó.

Los temblores se volvieron un poco más fuertes.

Graves sostuvo uno de los hombros de Credence e intento voltearlo para verle la cara. Credence solo se encogió hasta quedar en una pequeña bola como respuesta.

–Lo siento. –Credence tomo una bocanada de aire, su voz pesada con lágrimas silenciosas. –Lo siento. No quería despertarte.

 –Está bien. –murmuró Graves. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

Credence no hizo ningún otro ruido mientras lloraba. Era inquietante y le rompía el corazón un poco. No quería saber cuáles habían sido las circunstancias que habían llevado a Credence aprender cómo llorar en silencio para evitar tener aún más castigo.

Graves se enrolló alrededor de él, tratando de proveer cuanto refugio podía. –Estas a salvo. –cantó con suavidad. –Lo prometo, yo te mantendré a salvo. Todo está bien.

–Lo siento... –repitió Credence.

–No tienes nada porque disculparte. –prometió Graves. –Llora por cuanto tiempo lo necesites. Yo estaré aquí cuando termines. Está bien. Estas a salvo.

Eso abrió las llaves por completo. Credence se retorció hasta que pudo esconder su cara contra el pecho de Graves, agarrando con fuerza la fábrica de la camisa entre sus manos. Su llanto no incremento el sonido para nada, pero sus lágrimas si mojaron por completo la camisa de Graves.

Graves continuó cantándole palabras sin sentido en su oído y acariciaba su espalda en pequeños y suaves movimientos circulares. Él había sido un hombro en cual podían llorar los estudiantes más jóvenes durante su tiempo en Ilvermorny, también para sus sobrinos, para soldados jóvenes aterrorizados durante la guerra y aún más veces para los Aurores junior que no podía ni contar. (Habían sido mucho menos, diciendo la verdad, desde que había sido nombrado como la Cabeza de Seguridad y Ley Mágica. Estaba bien llorar sobre los Aurores más viejos y, de vez en cuando, sobre el oficial supervisor, pero aparentemente los Aurores junior dibujaban la línea en no llorar frente al jefe. Graves no podía imaginarse llorando frente a ninguno de sus predecesores así que nos los culpaba mucho por eso.)

Gwen y Lance solo iban a él con dolores de niños, cosas que no quería decirles a sus padres, pero nunca nada que le hiciera querer quebrar el mundo en pedazos para poder volver a construirlo correctamente. Solo el primer corazón roto de Arthur había dolido de esa forma, Graves había tenido que reprimir el deseo de hacer lo _correcto_ sin importar cuales eran los medios necesarios, porque nadie debía de ser capaz de hacer que su sobrino mayor, más serio y considerado, sonara como si su corazón hubiera sido partido en dos.

No sabía el por qué estaba llorando Credence, solamente sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que se detuviera.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando Credence finalmente se detuvo.

Graves presionó un beso en su frente. –Voy a conseguirte un poco de agua. –dijo él, empezando a tratar de separarse.

Credence se agarró más fuerte él. –¿No me dejes? –preguntó en voz suave.

Graves paro de intentar salir de la cama. –Por supuesto que no. –hablo. –El agua puede esperar. Pero deberías de tomar un poco para reemplazar los fluidos que has perdido o sino tendrás un dolor de cabeza después. –Regreso a acariciar suavemente círculos sobre la espalda de Credence para intentar calmarlo un poco. –¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Credence negó con su cabeza. –Está bien. –le dijo Graves. Dejo que pasaran quince minutos antes de volver a intentar salir el agarre de Credence y fue a buscar la jarra de agua. –Toma, te ayudara.

Credence tomo entonces la mitad de la jarra y después la dejo a un lado mientras iba al pequeño baño en su celda para poder echarse un poco de agua en su rostro. –Lo siento. – dijo él una vez regreso a su catre. –Intente no despertarte.

–No me hubiera molestado, si lo hubieras hecho. No necesitas esconderte de mí. No si eso no es lo que quieres.

–Es solo que… Yo sé que Mr. Grindelwald piensa que Modesty es una No-Maj, pero sigue siendo mi _hermana_. Ella solía decirme que yo era su hermano preferido. Sé que no era cierto, porque ella tenía cinco hermanos de verdad, pero fue bueno de ella el decir eso. Ella es… cosas pasan alrededor de ella, a veces. Esas pequeñas cosas que me contaste sobre los niños mágicos, cómo hacían cosas para mantenerse a salvo. ¿Qué sucedería si en verdad ella es mágica? Sin mí como un foco para la atención de Ma, se dará cuenta de lo que Modesty es e intentara…intentara golpearlo fuera de ella. Sé que lo hará. Y Modesty es tan _pequeña_. Lloró por días la primera vez que Ma utilizo el cinturón sobre ella. No podrá completar sus deberes después de eso como yo sí lo hacía. Y si no trabaja, no puede comer. Esa es la regla. –Credence miró a Graves con sus ojos enrojecidos. –¿Y si algo malo le pasa a ella y yo no estoy allí para evitarlo? Porque no lo estoy. Estoy _aquí_ y estoy _atrapado_ y estoy tan, pero tan asustado, Percival. No sé cómo no estarlo. No soy valiente como tú.

Eso era imposiblemente peor que escuchar llorar a Credence. Graves pensaba que no podía odiar a nadie más de lo que ya odiaba a Grindelwald, pero ese odio estaba siendo eclipsado por la mera rabia que sentía contra la madre de Credence.

Graves estiró su mano y tomo la de Credence entre las suyas. –Si ella es mágica, su magia la protegerá. –dijo él. –Es instintivo. Eso es lo que hace, justo como lo hizo la tuya.

No estaba completamente seguro de eso. Si hubiera sido algo religioso, estaría rezando para que eso fuera verdad. Solo esperaba que el curioso interés de Grindelwald por Modesty Barebone fuera por nada. Le rompería el corazón a Credence si su hermanita pequeña resulta ser la primera Obscurial en Estados Unidos desde hace doscientos años.

Todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle a Credence era la amabilidad y la verdad. Esta vez era probablemente lo más cerca que había estado de mentirle.

–Está bien tener miedo. –volvió hablarle. –Yo también lo tengo.

–Es diferente. –dijo Credence. –Cuando tú tienes miedo, peleas. Eso es lo que haces. Cuando yo tengo miedo… –dejo las palabras en el aire. –No hago nada. Todo lo que consigo con estar asustado es salir herido. Solo dejo que las cosas pasen. Solo soy… estúpido. Y pecador. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez seré.

–No. –dijo Graves cortante. Mucho más duro de lo que se había atrevido hablarle a Credence antes. –No lo es. Credence, tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido.

–No me mientas. –respondió Credence un poco molesto.

–No lo estoy haciendo. –insistió Graves. –Nunca te mentiría a ti. Lo juro. Porque en serio lo _eres_. Tú más que cualquier otro, sabe cuan terrible puede ser en realidad el mundo, y te rehúsas a dejar que eso te convierta en alguien grosero, no amble o sin cuidado de los corazones de otras personas. Y tampoco no te das cuenta de cuan fuerte todo eso te convierte. Cuan maravillosamente valiente debes de ser para levantarte todas las mañanas y seguir siendo tú y no la versión tuya que te permitiría pasar por esa persona que todos los demás quieren que seas.

No era suficiente. Podía _ver_ que no era suficiente, que Credence no le creía.

–¿Sabes lo que pensé la primera vez que Grindelwald te trajo a mí? –preguntó.

–¿Que era estúpido? –sugirió Credence un poco amargo.

Era cosa de tontos el revelar eso, pero Graves sabia por cierto que Credence hubiera solo agitado su cabeza en negación y se hubiera quedado callado hace dos semanas. Credence tenía espíritu y nada de lo que Mary Lou Barebone o Grindelwald habían hecho lo había quebrantado.

Haría lo mejor que pudiera para levantar el espíritu de Credence en vez de quebrarlo. Le _gustaba_ ese espíritu que tenía Credence. Quería ver qué hacia él con eso sin la constante amenaza de ser castigado. –No. –respondió Graves. –Miré tus manos y vi las cicatrices en ellas y supe de inmediato que habían sido hechas con tu propio cinturón. Pero todo en lo que te preocupabas era en _mí._ Preguntaste por mi pierna y solo pensé: que corazón que tiene para soportar esas cosas y seguir siendo amable. Eres extraordinario.

–Sigues diciendo eso. –hablo Credence un poco cansado. –¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no lo soy?

–Nunca. –Graves prometió.

Credence solo le dio una mirada escéptica en respuesta. Soltó otra risa de lobo, pero dejo de verse como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por completo de adentro hacia fuera.

–Si no quieres pelear o no sabes cómo hacerlo entonces yo peleare por ti.

–Porque eres un guerrero. –dijo Credence.

–Porque somos un equipo. –corrigió Graves. –Estamos en esto juntos así que somos un equipo. Yo peleare para que no tengas que hacerlo tú y tú puedes seguir siendo amable para que yo recuerde por qué estoy peleando. Eso es lo que hace un equipo.

–No me necesitas a _mí_ para eso. –protesto el otro. –Eres la mejor persona que conozco.

Graves resistió las ganas de notar que en ese momento él era la _única_ persona que Credence conocía, aparte de Grindelwald. –Eso es solo porque todavía no has conocido a la gente indicada. Una vez salgamos de aquí te presentare a gente _buena_ de verdad y ahí veras que en realidad soy un viejo cascarrabias. –Ya tenía una lista de ellos, comenzando por Collins y su esposa, Santos también, quien había sido su protégé antes que Norton. Martha la elfo doméstica, quien dirigía el comisariado de MACUSA con un puño de hierro, pero no estaba por encima de evitar que entraran un pastelillo o dos para un mago necesitado; y Sam el Obliviador, quien siempre intentaba dejar a los No-Maj con buenos recuerdos en vez de huecos vacíos en sus memorias. Goldstein y Goldstein la menor también estaban en la lista, eso asumiendo que lo hayan perdonado por destituir a Goldstein y mandarla al oficina de permisos para varitas, en primer lugar.

–Tú no eres un viejo cascarrabias. –dijo Credence, trabándose un poco sobre la palabrota. Era ridículamente adorable.

–Créeme. –le dijo Graves. –Formas parte de la distinguida minoría que sostiene esa opinión.

–Si eso dices... –agrego Credence dudosamente.

–Lo hago. Es bueno para mi reputación.

Con eso consiguió una mirada respetuosa de confusión. –Soy el Director de Seguridad Mágica y la Cabeza de Ley Mágica. –Graves le recordó. Cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y frunció su ceño de forma exagerada. –El Director Graves es un bastardo sin corazón, sabes. Tienes que serlo si quieres ser el hombre/rival y mano derecha de la Señora Presidente, pero no querrás estar en su lado malo. ¿Acaso no oíste lo que le _hizo_ al Director del Investigaciones Mágicas Encubiertas? –dejo que su voz cayera en el acento cálido cajún del Auror junior Arceneaux. Graves la había escuchado por encima dando esa descripción a algunos de los Aurores en entrenamiento.

–¿Es eso… estas _imitando_ a alguien? –preguntó Credence.

–La Aurora Junior Celeste Arceneaux. –respondió Graves. –Para ser justos, no se había percatado de que estaba justo detrás de ella cuando me estaba describiendo a algunos Aurores en entrenamiento. –había logrado no reírse cuando vio la mirada en su cara cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente quien estaba detrás de ella, pero le había tomado un gran esfuerzo. –Pensaba que iba a desmayarse por tanta vergüenza que sentía. Los aprendices también. Aunque creo que _ellos_ pensaban que yo iba a explotar. Tengo un poco de temperamento de vez en cuando y los chismes de oficina en MACUSA lo han convertido en un tipo de leyenda ahora.

–¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó Credence.

–Por supuesto que no. Arceneaux no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad y, de cualquier forma, quejarse sobre tu jefe es ya una tradición vieja y honorada. Merlín sabrá que _yo_ he tenido mi tiempo para eso en los últimos años.

–¿Qué hiciste entonces? Tienes que haber hecho algo porque sino no estarías riéndote de eso ahora.

–No me estoy riendo. –respondió Graves. –Eso sería grosero.

–Tus ojos lo están. –Credence le informo.

–Tal vez me esté riendo un poco. –Graves remedio. –Y en verdad que no hice nada. Solo le di mi mejor mirada seria y le dije “¿Eso sería todo, Auror Arceneaux?” y ella respondió: “Señor, sí, señor. Lo siento, señor.” Y salió corriendo con los aprendices detrás de ella. Se disculpo por ello después, una vez llego a ser Auror graduado. Espero hasta tener un gran logro también, solo para que pudiera disculparse mientras estábamos en un cierto mismo nivel.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo Credence. –Tú _eres_ bueno.

–Ser malo con los Aurores junior es como patear a un crup. –protestó Graves.  –Debes de ser un bastardo aún más grande que yo para hacer algo como eso.

–¿Qué es un crup?

–Como un tipo de perro. –dijo Graves. –Buenas mascotas, bastante leales. Aunque no les gustan los No-Maj. – y eso era ponerlo en palabras cortas.

La mirada confundida regreso. –¿Qué le hiciste al Director de Investigaciones Mágicas Encubiertas?

Graves sonrió mostrando sus dientes y algo engreído. –Nada que no se lo mereciera.

Credence le clavo ligeramente un dedo. –Percival. –dijo él, tratando de sonar serio. No era especialmente convincente, pero Graves le daba puntos por intentarlo.

–El Director Fischer pensó que podía utilizar a mi gente para sus operaciones sin impunidad. También dejo de prestar atención a las condiciones en cómo fueran devueltos a mí. Simplemente corregí sus suposiciones. –Graves le dio a Credence la misma mirada de inocencia que le había dado a Seraphina cuando esta le gritó en su oficina que lo quemaría en fuego lento por su comportamiento. Funcionó tan bien en Credence como lo había hecho con Seraphina.

–¿Qué hiciste _en realidad_?

Credence tenía buenos instintos, Graves anoto. Iba bien con su memoria y su atención al detalle. En verdad que haría un malditamente buen Auror.

Se encogió de hombros, completamente indiferente. –Tirarlo fuera de su silla y mantenerlo en el aire, sin magia. Después con la Aparición lo lleve a la cima del edificio Woolworth para tener una pequeña charla sobre qué pasaría la próxima vez que dejase herir a mi gente cuando están bajo su cuidado. –Graves sospechaba que la brutalidad física de todo había traumado más a Fischer que la amenaza de ser tirado del edificio. Fischer estaba acostumbrado a un propio duelo de magos, no a eso.

Aunque el linaje Fischer siempre había sido corta de vista. Andrew Fischer era descendiente de uno de los Doce, justo como Graves, pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes entre ellos. Una pelea a puñetazos era una tradición honorada en la familia Graves, los Scourers no siempre peleaban con magia así que no los Graves tampoco lo hacían.

–Lo amenazaste con botarlo de un edificio. –dijo Credence.

–¡Es un mago! Hubiera estado bien.

Credence solo lo miro. –Te _dije_ que no era bueno. –hablo Graves en reproche.

–Estoy _tan_ feliz de que Mr. Grindelwald haya previsto un niño y no una niña. –Credence suspiro. –Serías una pesadilla cuando los chicos vinieran detrás de ella.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a ser una pesadilla cuando los chicos vengan detrás de nuestro hijo? –preguntó Graves. –O las chicas. Lo que sea que él prefiera.

Credence se sorprendió. –Porque está mal. –dijo él. –Hombres con hombres. Y las mujeres no cortejan a los hombres.

–Es solamente ilegal si eres un No-Maj. –dijo Graves. –No es especialmente común entre magos, pero ciertamente no es tabú. Y creo que también verás que una joven bruja corteja a quien sea que le plazca. 

–Oh... –dijo Credence. –Mr. Grindelwald también dijo eso. No la parte de las brujas, pero sí la parte de que no estaba mal. Pensaba… pensé que había mentido sobre eso también. Pensé que solo me estaba diciendo lo que quería oír.

–Probablemente lo hacía. –dijo Graves. –Pero eso no significa que estuviera mintiendo. La verdad puede ser utilizada para engañar tan bien como la mentira.

–Oh. –dijo Credence otra vez. –Deberíamos… deberíamos dormir un poco, ¿no lo crees?

 –Está bien. –respondió Graves, frunciendo su ceño un poco. Credence sonaba un poco conflictivo, pero no quería presionarlo mucho. No ahora cuando Credence se veía por fin un poco más compuesto.

Había tomado un paso equivocado, de alguna forma. No estaba seguro de dónde o de cómo, pero lo había hecho.

Graves se acostó al lado de Credence en su catre, sosteniendo a Credence entre él y la pared. Arreglaría las cosas en la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Recuerda avisarme si ves algo en la traducción que suene raro o confuso, ya que hay varios términos, palabras y hechizos en la historia original que no tienen traducción directa. Igual tratare de corregirlo entonces lo mejor que pueda y acorde a la historia original. 
> 
> Denle amor a la autora original de esta historia 'Terriblelifechoices'.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor: Okay, este capítulo contiene la muerte de un OC menor (original character, personaje original) y una discusión que puede ser incómoda para aquellas personas víctimas de abuso doméstico. Ningún tipo de violencia o abuso doméstico ocurre, pero quería poner la advertencia solo por si acaso. Pueden mandarme un mensaje por Tumblr si piensan que necesitan más detalles antes de entrar.
> 
> Nota del traductor: En su defecto, pueden escribirme a mi Twitter también jeje aka. @MicheCjh ¡Disfruta tu lectura!

A Credence no le molestaba tanto ser el prisionero de Mr. Grindelwald como a Graves sí lo hacía. Era extraño el estar físicamente atrapado, pero a la vez mucho más libre de que alguna vez estuvo con su Ma. Como el prisionero de Grindelwald tenía comidas decentes, lecciones de magia, a _Percival..._ y absolutamente nada de eso era pecaminoso o erróneo o que posiblemente terminara en ser golpeado con un cinturón. Credence no creía completamente todavía que nada de eso fuera pecaminoso o erróneo, un par de semanas de lecciones de magia y de descanso no borraban toda una vida llena de dolorosas enseñanzas. Pero Percival seguía insistiendo en que no lo estaba y él nunca le había mentido o tratado de hacerle daño, así que Credence intentaba creerlo por su propio bien. Tal vez algún día lo haría de verdad.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a una cómoda rutina. Primero, desayuno y lecciones de magia, después Percival haría ejercicio mientras Credence le contaba historias de la Biblia. Había aprendido a leer el leve entrecejo fruncido de Percival como un confuso escepticismo. Percival encontraba toda la Biblia vagamente confusa en general, en especial todas las cosas que la gente y los No-Maj estaban dispuestos a aceptar como la verdadera palabra de Dios. Eso le parecía solo justo a Credence, teniendo en cuenta que él encontraba casi todas las cosas que los magos aceptaban como perfectamente normales un poco confusas también.

Usualmente tenían más lecciones de magia después de eso, aunque algunas veces eran más lecciones sobre "Cómo funciona el Mundo Mágico". Credence ya tenía una idea de cómo estaba organizado MACUSA y el Departamento de Ley Mágica, particularmente. Pero la parte más práctica de los aspectos de la vida mágica, como los hechizos para cocinar y limpiar y cuánto era que valía la moneda mágica, era todo simplemente teórico.

–Eres listo. –Percival le dijo. –Lo entenderás en un santiamén una vez seamos libres.

–Si eso dices... –respondió Credence, agachando su cabeza para que Percival no pudiera ver como brillaba por el elogio. Percival lo vio de todas maneras, si su sonrisa era un indicador de ello.

A Credence le gustaban las lecciones de magia, aunque ninguno de los demás hechizos le había llegado tan fácilmente como _lumos_ lo había hecho. El hechizo para levantar objetos con magia tenía un número ridículo de silabas sin sentido y el aprender cómo hacerlo propiamente había resultado en la explosión de la almohada de su cama.

–Esto es estúpido. –dijo Credence frustrado. –¡Yo soy estúpido y nunca podré hacer esto!

–Tú no eres estúpido. –dijo Percival mientras agitaba algunas plumas fuera de su cara. –Estas intentando aprender magia sin una varita, detrás de barreras supresoras de magia. Serás un mago poderoso lejos de esas dos cosas y uno con un control preciso. Solo necesitan seguir practicando. –miro hacia la almohada y en un segundo estaba rearmándose a sí mismas como si nunca hubiera estado dañada en primer lugar.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Credence.

–¿Arreglar la almohada? Solo con un simple hechizo de reparación, _Reparo_. – respondió Percival.

–¿Puedo aprender ese mejor? Parece… más útil que el ser capaz de levantar cosas.

–Tendremos que regresar a él eventualmente. –Percival advirtió, pero le enseño a Credence el hechizo de reparación igualmente. Era _mucho_ , mucho más útil que el poder levantar cosas con magia, a lo que Credence en verdad no le veía el punto. Tenía dos manos perfectamente buenas con las que podía levantar cosas, usar magia para eso solo se veía un poco perezoso.

Algunas veces Percival también le contaba historias después de la cena. Tenía una voz muy buena para contarlas, sonora, profunda y amable. Sabía muchas historias sobre la Mesa Redonda y de Camelot. Credence entonces pudo imaginarse a Percival contándole historias sobre la Mesa Redonda a su hijo, editando las partes sangrientas dentro y fuera a medida que creciera.

Debería de ser un sueño imposible, pero eran tan fácil de imaginar.

Aunque nada bueno nunca dura para siempre. Credence era estúpido por pensar que sí lo haría.

Mr. Grindelwald Apareció en un tornado negro, utilizando la cara de Percival y con una mirada atemorizante. –¿Quién carajos es Norton? –demando él.

–Nadie. –respondió Percival, levantándose al instante y empujando a Credence detrás de él.

–Te conoce bastante bien. –Mr. Grindelwald habló entre dientes. –Estaba algo sospechoso cuando pasó por tu oficina hoy. _¿Quién es él?_

–Norton, eres un idiota. –dijo Percival, desesperación y rabia cubriendo su voz. –Norton fue mi último protégé. Se _suponía_ que debería estar en San Francisco, persiguiendo a contrabandistas de pociones. Estaba preparándolo para que fuera a las Oficinas de la Costa Oeste, pero quería que tuviera una prueba de ello antes. Lo envié a San Francisco para que pudiera aprender sobre su territorio. Se suponía que se _quedaría_ allí.

–No lo hizo. –Mr. Grindelwald reprendió. –Esta aquí, en Nueva York y quiere tener un almuerzo contigo mañana.

–Okay. –dijo Percival. –Puedo decirte lo que sea que necesites para engañarlo. No debería ser nada más difícil que con mi equipo o con Picquery.

–Oh, Percival. –Mr. Grindelwald suspiro, sonaba un poco lamentado. –Es un poco demasiado tarde para eso.

–Él apenas tiene veinticinco, ¡prácticamente todavía es un niño! Él no sabe nada. Todo lo que tiene son sospechas y esas son fácilmente remediadas. No necesitas hacerle _nada_ a él. Solo suelta uno o dos chistes internos y mándalo a empacar. Él no es ninguna amenaza si está al otro lado del país.

–Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. –Mr. Grindelwald hablo y volvió a desaparecer.

Percival golpeo sus puños contra la barrera mágica una y otra y otra vez hasta que sus manos estabas abiertas y sangrando. –¡Grindelwald! –rugió él. –¡Regresa aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡GRINDELWALD!

–Percival... –Credence hablo un poco asustado. –Percival, detente. –intentó jalarlo lejos de la barrera para que parara de herirse, pero Percival lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

–Mierda. –dijo Percival de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se arrodillo al lado de Credence y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Credence salto hacia atrás, sorprendido. No podía evitarlo, no había sido golpeado en lo que se sentía como una eternidad, pero todavía tenía pavor del siguiente golpe y Percival ya estaba tan _furioso_.

– _Joder. –_ dijo Percival entre dientes, retirándose para golpear la barrera directamente una vez más. Credence creyó oír el sonido de los huesos quebrándose cuando vio el golpe, pero Percival parecía no haberse dado cuenta. –Lo siento. –dijo él, sonando un poco derrotado. –No fue mi intención hacer eso. Solo fue… instinto. Lo que suena como una excusa estúpida. Te dije que nunca iba a hacerte daño y lo digo _en serio_ , es solo que… mi cuerpo se mueve antes que mi cerebro a veces. Lo siento tanto, Credence. ¿Estás bien?

Credence se levantó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. –Estoy bien. –respondió él. Su coxis estaba un poco adolorida, pero no era nada comparado con lo que Ma solía hacerle. Se sentía estúpido. Una pequeña caída no debería de asustarlo tanto. –No tienes nada porque disculparte. Yo me caí.

–Porque _yo_ te empuje. –dijo Percival.

– _Yo_ me caí _._ –Credence insistió. –¿Tú estás bien?

–No. –respondió Percival sin pensarlo. –No voy a estar bien por un tiempo. Norton es inteligente, esa es la cosa. No lo hubiera escogido como mi protégé si no lo fuese. Va a ver justo a través de Grindelwald y Grindelwald lo matará por ello.

–Eran tú y Norton... –Credence dejo las palabras colgando, porque no sabía cómo preguntar si ellos habían sido amantes. Percival no había mencionado a ningún otro amante. No lo haría porque él era un caballero, pero también tenía poder y era guapo y amable, Credence sabía que debió de tener otros amantes antes.

–¿Íntimos? No, eso hubiera sido un abuso de mi posición. Él era mi protégé, su vida y su carrera estaban bajo mí protección. Fue un honor entrenarlo, convertirlo en el mejor Auror, uno que pudiera ser el líder de las oficinas en la Costa Oeste en un par de años. Una vez consiguiera las conexiones para hacer una diferencia. Supongo… supongo que pensaba de él como un hijo. O tal vez como un hermano menor. Mi legado en MACUSA. –Percival se rió agriamente. –Grindelwald robó mi cara, mi nombre, mi rango y ahora va a robar eso también. _Él_ será mi legado. Percival Graves, secuestrado y capturado por el Mago Oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, con quien intercambio información por seguridad hasta que Grindelwald no tuvo más ningún uso para él y finalmente lo asesino.

–Eso no es verdad. –dijo Credence. Su miedo tenía un borde de pánico ahora porque Percival sonaba _derrotado_ , como si hubiera decidido dejar de luchar, y ese no es quien era Percival. Él era un guerrero que sabía cómo dejar de pelear, mucho menos rendirse. –Así no es cómo la historia te recordará.

–¿No lo es? –preguntó Percival con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

–No. –respondió Credence con firmeza.

¿Qué era lo que Percival había dicho? Eran un equipo. Eso significaba que si Percival no lo creía entonces Credence lo creería por los dos. Eso es lo que hacía un equipo.

–Serás recordado como la cabeza de Leyes Mágicas, quien sobrevivió meses y meses como el prisionero de Grindelwald y escapo. –hablo Credence con una seguridad que sentía desde sus huesos. Creía en Percival sin la menor pisca de duda. –Y si eso no es suficiente entonces serás recordado como un buen hombre, un buen padre.

–Suenas muy seguro de eso. Por todo lo que sabes, podría ser un padre terrible. –había un destello de esperanza en la voz de Percival. No creía lo que Credence estaba diciendo, pero quería hacerlo.

–No, no lo serás. Haz cuidado de mí, eres bueno con tus sobrinos y sobrina y hasta con los Aurores junior, por más que digas que no lo eres. Eres la razón por la cual nuestro hijo crecerá para ser amado, protegido y _a salvo._

–Mi registro de mantener a la gente a salvo no está muy bien por el momento. –reclamó Percival.

–Porque eres un prisionero. –dijo Credence. –No es justo pensar que puedes mantener a la gente a salvo cuando _tú_ no lo estas.

Percival se sentó en el suelo al lado de su catre. –Joder. –dijo. – _Norton_.

–Lo lamento. –hablo Credence, sentándose al lado de él. Quería sostener a Percival, pero no estaba muy seguro de si él lo dejaría hacerlo. Percival todavía se veía como si estuviera a un segundo de volver a desatarse.

Se sentaron ahí sin hablar por lo que parecieron como horas. Eventualmente se levantó para ir por la jarra de agua, vertiéndola sobre lo que quedaba de la camisa vieja de Percival y comenzó a tocar con ella suavemente sus manos heridas.

Este pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que estaban rotas y llenas de sangre. –Maldita sea. –dijo él, revisando el daño. Retiro sus manos un segundo y estiro los dedos experimentalmente, probando el rango de movimiento con un leve quejido.

–Déjame ayudarte. –hablo Credence en una voz callada. –Por favor.

Percival ofreció sus manos otra vez y dejo que Credence la limpiara sin ninguna queja.

–¿Puedes curarlas? –preguntó Credence. –¿Cómo lo hiciste con mi espalda?

–Los huesos son un poco más complejos. –respondió Percival. –Heridas en la piel no son tan complicadas. Son solo un par de metacarpos, esos solo necesitan tiempo para sanar. –suspiró. –Aunque si necesitara de un soporte... _Ferula_. –vendajes y una astilla aparecieron, envolviendo su palma y antebrazos suavemente.

Una vez eso estuvo hecho miró a Credence a los ojos. –Lo siento por perder el control. –dijo él. –Lamento mi comportamiento. Nunca fue mi intención herirte.

–No necesitas sentirlo por nada. –Credence repitió. –No me hiciste daño y está bien estar enojado de vez en cuando.

Un músculo en la quijada de Percival se tensiono. –Para mí no lo es.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Credence anonadado. Percival no era como él. Nadie lo heriría si él estuviera enojado o atemorizado. Percival era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a la gente de golpearlo.

–Cuando estoy enojado cometo errores, y estoy tan arriba en la cadena de mando que cuándo me equivoco, hay gente que puede morir. Justo como Norton. –Percival suspiro. –Lo siento, Credence. Soy mala compañía, eso lo sé, por ahora. Pienso… Creo que me gustaría estar solo, si no te molestaría.

–Por supuesto que no. –respondió Credence, tragando con dificultad el repentino sentimiento de dolor. –Yo solo estaré… callado.

Callado era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que no era como si pudiera dejar a Percival y darle su espacio. Se alejó de Percival y se acomodó lo más que pudo contra su cama, haciéndose la presencia más pequeña que pudiese.

Deseaba poder ser capaz de confortar a Percival de la misma forma como lo había hecho con él. Se sentía estúpido e inútil. Percival tal vez estaba mejor sin él.

Pensar sobre una vida sin Percival le dolía casi igual que el ser golpeado con su cinturón. Credence decidió que no volvería a pensar en ello para nada. No excepto si Percival decía que quería a Credence lejos cuando ambos fueran libres. Por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por el alma de Norton, ya que rezar por su seguridad no pareciera que fuera a hacer mucho bien.

Credence no tenía un rosario personal, pero podía recordar el peso de uno sobre sus manos en la iglesia, las perlas lisas de madera entre sus dedos. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a rezar el rosario, dejando que las familiares letanías limpiaran su mente de sus pesares.

Esto, por lo menos, era algo que sí podía hacer.

 

*******

 

Percival continuó con su rutina la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. No dijo nada sobre Norton y tampoco lo hizo Credence, pero podía sentir cómo merodeaba entre ellos como una cicatriz. Quería preguntarle a Percival que le contara más sobre Norton, como Percival le había preguntado a él que hablara sobre Modesty. Hablar sobre su hermana ayudo, pero Modesty no estaba _muerta_ y Credence pensó que el lamento de Percival era demasiado terrible y demasiado nuevo. Tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas. Percival no parecía que quisiera hablar sobre ello, él razono. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era respetar los deseos de Percival.

Acepto la mitad de la avena de Percival sin ninguna protesta, aunque no le gustaba la forma como podía ver las costillas de él claramente bajo su piel cuando hacia ejercicio sin una camisa puesta. También trabajo diligentemente en _wingardium leviosa_ , el cual se estaba volviendo rápidamente en su hechizo menos preferido. Había conseguido no hacer explotar las cosas por accidente, pero su habilidad de levitar las cosas era a lo mejor temblorosa.

Credence se mantuvo en silencio mientras Percival ejercitaba, porque ninguna de las historias de la Biblia que se sabía podían proveer algún tipo de confort para Percival en el momento. Quería decirle que fuera cuidadoso con su mano lastimada, pero Percival solo apretó su mandíbula y continuó haciendo sus abdominales como si el dolor fuera solo algo que debe de ser conquistado. Tal vez para Percival lo era.

Aelinor Bluebird no lo aprobaría, Credence estaba seguro de eso. Él ciertamente no lo hacía, incluso si no era su lugar el decirlo.

Excepto que tal vez lo era, solo un poco. Eso era lo que hacía un equipo, ¿no es así?

Miro a Percival de arriba abajo, las palabras pesando en su lengua, y sintió como de deshacían en polvo. Percival era amable y gentil y no le haría daño a Credence, estaba _seguro_ de eso. Pero una parte él todavía se preguntaba su Percival le daría la espalda, si es que había un límite de lo que su amabilidad podía tolerar.

Regreso en vez a intentar lanzar _lumos_ , esparciendo pequeñas bolas de luz alrededor de su celda como si fueran estrellas. Era difícil ver las constelaciones desde la ciudad así que se rindió en tratar de recrearlas después de lograr hacer dos o tres que conocía y solo dejo que las bolitas levitaran en formas aleatorias.

Sería mucho más bello, pensó él, si pudiera hacer las luces de diferentes colores. Intento hacer que las luces brillaran con un color azulado y casi lo logra cuando Percival dijo –Eso parece como la parte del carro de la Osa Mayor.

–¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó Credence.

–Ese, justo ahí. –respondió Percival, apuntando a la forma cuadrada con una línea de estrellas siguiéndola que era visible durante todo el año, las noches en las que el cielo era visible.

–Oh. –dijo Credence. –¿Así es cómo se llama? –se preguntó si eso sería una cosa de magos, nombrar las formas de las estrellas en el cielo. Ciertamente nadie más sería tan dedicado como para hacer algo como eso.

–Sí. –respondió Percival. Movió ligeramente una de las estrellas en una mejor posición y dijo –Puedes utilizar la Osa Mayor para encontrar la Estrella del Norte. Es esta, justo aquí. –continuó hablando, apuntando a la estrella que acababa de mover. –Puedes utilizarla para orientarte al verdadero norte y encontrar tu camino a casa desde allí.

Credence miro la bola/estrella con un poco de duda, inseguro de cómo exactamente se suponía que debía usarla para guiar su camino a casa. Tal vez eso era una cosa de magos también. Un hechizo o algo por el estilo.

Percival tomo una de las bolas de luz al frente de la base de la forma que había llamado Osa Mayor. –Esta es la estrella de Merak. Tengo un amigo que es llamado después de ella, Merak Black. –dijo él para clarificar. –Un mago británico con el que luche junto en la guerra. La noble y ancestral casa de los Black gusta llamar a sus descendientes después de nombres de constelaciones y estrellas. Una tradición ridícula, si me lo preguntas a mí, pero fui nombrado después de las leyendas Merlinianas así que no tengo derecho de quejarme sobre eso.  

Eso era la primera cosa había dicho en todo el día que sonaba en verdad como _Percival_ y no el cascaron vacío de él.

Sonaba, pensó Credence, un poco como una disculpa. No sabía que lo hacía estar seguro de eso pero lo hacía. Percival ya se había disculpado ayer, aun así, cuando en realidad no era necesario, pero esto, _esto_ era una disculpa por lo de _ayer_ , aun si Percival no utilizara las palabras “lo siento”.

Le hacía querer sisear a Credence de su frustración de la misma forma como Mr. Grindelwald lo hacía, porque Percival no tenía por qué disculparse con él. Eran un equipo, ¿no era así? En un equipo no tenían por qué estarse disculpando el uno con el otro por _sentir_ cosas. Tal vez Percival pensaba que eran solo un equipo cuando estaba cuidando de él y no cuando era de la otra forma.

Credence ajusto su mandíbula tercamente. Era el _compañero_ de Percival, no su dependiente. Encontraría una forma de hacer que Percival viera eso. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Tenía magia. Nada era imposible con magia.

Por ahora, tenía que asegurarse de que Percival entendiera que su disculpa, aun por muy innecesaria que fuera, era aceptada. –¿Peleaste en la guerra? –preguntó él, genuinamente curioso. Percival había mencionado que había ido a la guerra antes, pero Credence asumió que se refería a una guerra de magos, como la que Mr. Grindelwald quería comenzar. Pero si Percival había luchado junto con magos británicos al otro lado del océano, tal vez se estaba refiriendo a la guerra para terminar todas las guerras.

Percival hizo un ruido para expresar su afirmación. –La parte final de todo, sí.

–¿Por qué? Era una guerra de No-Majs, ¿no es así? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil mantenerse fuera de ella?

–Probablemente. –admitió Percival. –Pero ya había magos de Bretaña y Alemania involucrados, así que cuando los No-Maj comenzaron a mandar gente para allá un número de nosotros se unió también.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Credence.

–Porque la gente estaba muriendo. –respondió Percival. –y nosotros podíamos hacer una diferencia.

Lo hacía sonar tan simple.

–Eres un héroe. –dijo Credence.

Percival bufo en respuesta. –Difícilmente. Aunque sí luche con un par de ellos. Mi amigo Theseus, él sí es un verdadero héroe. No creerías el número de personas que él salvo o la diferencia que hizo con el esfuerzo de guerra. No tenía miedo, probablemente todavía no lo tenga. Es como si la parte en su cerebro que hace que la gente sienta miedo no se conectara en el suyo. Déjame decirte que era _increíblemente frustrante_ cuidar su espalda por eso. Pensarías, _no hay forma que un hombre de mente sana intentaría algo como eso_ y después hay estaría él, Theseus Maldito Scamander, haciendo lo mejor que pudiese para hacer lo imposible o morir en el intento. Harry y Liam eventualmente se rindieron en intentar mantener su mismo paso y solo nos dejaron manejarlo a mí y a Merak. Nosotros éramos los sangre pura, o eso reclamaba Liam, así que porque no mejor nos dejaban ser locos juntos.

Un sangre pura significaba que era alguien que venían propiamente de una familia mágica, Credence lo sabía. Los magos americanos no se enfocaban tanto en ese tipo de cosas como sí lo hacían los europeos, eso le había dicho Percival pero… sus ancestros se remontaban hasta los mismísimos doce.

–¿Era Liam un nacido de No-Majs? –preguntó Credence.

–Él y Harry lo son. –Percival confirmó. –E irlandeses para rematar. Solían tener las broncas más increíbles con Merak, por lo que él era lo más ingles que podías conocer y además también era un aristócrata. Las cosas entre sus países estaban… un poco complicadas en ese momento, se podría decir. Pero todos al final eran chicos de Hogwarts y sabían cuál era su deber.

–¿Hogwarts? –Credence inquirió.

–La escuela para brujas y magos en el Reino Unido. – explicó Percival. – Todos eran alumnos de Hogwarts. Theseus y Liam pertenecen a la misma Casa en la escuela y lo mismo con Merak y Harry. Ese es un tipo de lazo que se queda ahí.

–Creo que el mantener el paso con un héroe de guerra probablemente también te hace a ti en un héroe. – remarco Credence.

–No estarías diciendo eso si conocieras a Theseus. – dijo Percival con una sonrisa. – A los demás nos dieron medallas también pero creo que fue más por estar parados a su lado. Theseus es en realidad el héroe. ¿Yo? Solo soy el mismo hombre que siempre he sido.

Con eso él quería decir que era un guerrero. Por primera vez, Credence _no_ creía lo que Percival había dicho. Estaba seguro de que un hombre que lucha porque sabe que es lo correcto de hacer, porque creía que luchando podía hacer una diferencia, era un héroe, sin importar lo que él quisiera llamarlo.

Percival era un guerrero, un héroe, un mago poderoso, amable, protector y bueno. Si hubiera vivido en los tiempos del Rey Arturo, Credence estaba seguro de que sería Percival y no Lancelot la mano derecha de Arturo.

Credence no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ser digno de alguien como Percival. Ambos, Mr. Grindelwald y Percival, decían que él era poderoso también, pero por seguro que un mago poderoso podría entonces dominar un hechizo como _wingardium leviosa._

Quería ser digno, quería que Percival quisiera quedarse con él por su propio bien y no solo por su hijo. Quería despertar al lado de Percival sobre una buena cama y almorzar con él en la cafetería de MACUSA mientras él estaba entre alguna reunión. Quería recibir a Percival en casa en las tardes y tenerlo en su cama en las noches. Quería tener más hijos e hijas que fueran fuertes y pudieran cortejar a cualquiera que les plazca, así nadie pensaría en Mr. Grindelwald como el legado de Percival.

Su mano reposo sobre su vientre instintivamente, sin pensarlo. Un hijo era un buen comienzo. Principalmente, Credence se admitió a sí mismo, lo que él más quería era a Percival. Esa confirmación debió de sentirse vergonzosa pero se deleitó en ella.

Percival lo observó, algo oscuro y posesivo en sus ojos cuando vio la mano de Credence sobre su vientre. – ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya? – preguntó.

–Estaba pensando en nuestro hijo. –respondió Credence. – Y en ti. –no era lo suficientemente valiente todavía como para decir exactamente _qué_ era lo que había estado pensando sobre Percival. Este era demasiado amable como para reírse de las suposiciones de Credence, pero sospechaba que su amabilidad dolería más que su desprecio.

–Ah. –dijo Percival viéndose complacido. Su placer se derritió en algún tipo de hesitación. Credence nunca había visto esa mirada en su cara. –¿Podría pedirte un favor?

Credence solo parpadeo. –Lo que sea. –prometió.

–Deberías tener cuidado de a quién le dices ese tipo de cosas. –advirtió Percival. –Algunas personas se aprovecharían de eso.

–Tú no lo harías. –Credence dijo de vuelta.

–Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso. –murmuro Percival. –Es solo que… me gustaría poder sostenerte, si no te molesta. Pienso que… pienso que un poco de contacto humano sería bueno para mí.

–Oh. –dijo Credence mientras sentía cómo un rubor placentero se expandía por sus mejillas. –¡Sí, por favor! Digo... creo que a mí me gustaría eso también.

Percival entonces extendió sus brazos a ambos lados y Credence fue hacia él sin duda alguna, dejando que Percival lo sostuviera cerca e inhalara su aroma. Olía bien porque Percival siempre olía bien. Credence en privado pensaba de ese aroma como humo y algo salvaje. Todavía no había decidido qué tipo de bestia predadora era Percival. La mayoría del tiempo pensaba que podría ser un lobo pero a veces pensaba que podría ser algo completamente distinto, algo mágico.

Credence se regocijó en cuan a salvo se sentía. Ciertamente, el lugar más seguro en el mundo en que podía estar era entre los brazos de Percival. La tablilla se sentía un poco incómoda en su espalda pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba rodeado por músculos bien definidos y cálidos. Era encantador.

Sería mejor, pensó él, si Percival lo besara, excepto que Percival no había intentado tocarlo de esa forma durante todo el mes o más que habían estado atrapados juntos. Tal vez Percival no quería a Credence de la misma forma que Credence lo quería a él.

Credence decidió por reprimir el impulso y no presionar por más. No quería ser codicioso porque la codicia es un pecado. También lo era la glotonería. Preguntarle a Percival por más seguramente que era ambos.

–Estas temblando. –murmuró Percival, su voz cálida sobre el oído de Credence. –¿Qué está mal?

–Nada. –mintió en respuesta.

–Credence. –hablo Percival con firmeza.

El otro no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo entero al escuchar eso. Percival dando órdenes era mucho más atractivo de lo que quisiera admitir. –¿Podría pedirte un favor? –preguntó él, haciendo eco a las propias palabras de Percival.

–Lo que sea. –respondió el otro.

Credence llamo a cualquier pedazo de atrevimiento que tuviera. –¿Bésame? –logro decir.

–¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó Percival.

–Dios, sí. –dijo Credence, ruborizándose de pena.

–Bien. –dijo Percival y lo besó con cuidado, suave y lento.

Credence se derritió en él de inmediato, dejando que Percival metiera su lengua en su boca, robándole el aire de sus pulmones. Todavía tenía cuidado al hacerlo, pasando sobre los dientes de Credence como si quisiera memorizar su forma. Credence lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera querido en toda su vida. Se inclino hacia delante cuando Percival se hizo para atrás, tratando de conseguir más besos.

Percival lo empujo levemente hacia atrás sobre su cama y regreso a besarlo, sosteniendo su cuerpo encima de Credence como si fuera un escudo. Presionó un beso sobre la curva de su cuello, pausando para succionar en la piel que allí se encontraba hasta que Credence se sintió algo cosquilloso y completamente bien por todas partes.

–No tienes ni la menor idea... –hablo Percival, puntuando cada una de sus palabras con un leve roce de dientes sobre su piel sensible. –cuanto había querido hacer esto.

–Podrías haberlo hecho. –Credence tomo una bocanada de aire. –Quería que lo hicieras. Siempre había querido que lo hicieras.

–Necesitaba de tu permiso primero.

–Permiso conseguido. –dijo Credence con firmeza. –Para lo que sea que quieras hacer.

–¿Lo que sea? –preguntó Percival, su voz baja y ronca como un ronroneo.

– _Lo que sea._ –juro Credence.

–Vamos a hablar de lo que _eso_ significa más tarde. –dijo Percival, dejando chupetones en un camino desde al cuello de Credence hasta su clavícula. – Por ahora, esto es suficiente. –Entonces jaló de Credence más cerca de sí y solo lo sostuvo, presionando besos sobre cualquier parte de Credence que pudiera alcanzar.

Credence se enrolló más en él, ebrio con su presencia y sus besos, su corazón latiendo y diciendo: _Percival, Percival, Percival_.

Por ahora, pensó él ansioso por la promesa de más, esto era suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción, les recomiendo que revisen la obra original en la pagina de la autora terriblelifechoices, o en su tumblr con el mismo nombre de usuario.
> 
> Son más que bienvenidos de venir a gritar sobre cosas del fandom con nosotras allá, además chequear extras de esta historia.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ~Micky


End file.
